Friends Or?
by feyy
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang Kim Minseok yang mencoba mempertahankan persahabatannya juga kehidupan normalnya. -Xiuharem- Double Update! END!
1. Chapter 1

Friends Or?

Chap 1

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _Summary_

 _Hanya kisah seorang Kim Minseok yang mencoba mempertahankan persahabatannya juga kehidupan normalnya._

.

..

...

Hari ini adalah hari senin, dan Minseok benci hari senin.

Dan saat Minseok sedang dalam mode membencinya dia bisa menjadi sangat brengsek. Seperti pagi ini dihadapan Minseok, terkapar tak berdaya tiga makhluk tuhan yang katanya laki-laki itu digang yang sering Minseok lewati saat pulang pergi sekolah. Penyebabnya sih sederhana, yah karena hari ini adalah hari senin.

"Sial, aku terlambat." Gumam Minseok sambil menyeka sedikit darah diujung bibirnya yang terluka. Sebrengsek-brengseknya Minseok, tentu dia masih bisa terluka seperti saat ini, ada beberapa luka gores dan lebam disekitar wajahnya.

Sekedar untuk mengingatkan saja, jika hari itu adalah hari senin dan berpas-pasan dengan seorang namja berseragam SMA dengan wajah anak SDnya. Maka kau abaikan saja, pura-pura saja tidak melihatnya itu akan lebih aman untukmu.

Aku bersungguh-sungguh!

.

Setelah berhasil melompati pagar belakang yang tanpa penjaga, Minseok berjalan santai kesebuah ruangan yang luas dengan lukisan gravity rumit yang hampir memenuhi seluruh dindingnya. Ada sofa-sofa besar mengisi salah satu sudut ruangan itu dan disudut lainnya terdapat meja besar dengan kursi-kursi yang mengelilinginya. Ada beberapa peralatan elektronik seperti TV, beberapa komputer, playstation dan sebuah kulkas berukuran besar sabagai pelangkap ruangan itu. Dilihat dari isinya ruangan itu seperti tempat untuk bersantai namun kau akan langsung berubah pikiran setelah kau membaca tulisan 'RUANG OSIS' berwarna merah terang tergantung dipintu.

Karena sudah terlanjut terlambat, Minseok memilih untuk mengikuti pelajaran setelah jam istirahat saja. Dan untuk menghabiskan waktu, Minseok memilih ruang osis untuk melanjutkan tidur paginya yang terganggu karena bunyi alarm sialannya yang tidak mau berhenti.

Entah sudah berapa lama Minseok tertidur. Namun tidur damainya kembali terganggu kali ini bukan suara menyebalkan alarmnya lebih kesesuatu yang terasa aneh. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah tapi juga sedikit perih disekitar wajahnya. Minseok lalu membuka matanya pelan, dan langsung melihat wajah tenang seorang namja yang kini dengan penuh konsentrasinya menghisap dan menjilat wajah Minseok yang terluka.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya dengan nada terganggu dan mencoba mendorong pelan namja didepannya.

"Sebentar, sedikit lagi." Kata namja itu dengan suara paraunya.

Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menunggu dengan sabar namja itu menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

Setelah menghisap pelan ujung bibir Minseok yang terluka, kemudian menjilatnya maka selesai sudah kegiatan namja itu dan menjauh dari wajah Minseok.

"Lay ... "

"Aku tahu, kau tidak suka aku melakukannya. Tapi kau terluka dan kau harus disembuhkan." Potong Lay dengan cepat namun kalemnya itu.

" _Huh, Lay dengan obsesi healingnya."_ Batin Minseok lelah.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Ketus Minseok.

"Apa ada luka lain?" Lay bertanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak ada Lay, kau tenang saja." Minseok menjawab dengan nada malasnya. Minseok selalu dalam keadaan mood yang buruk jika tidurnya digangggu, jadi jangan heran jika dia akan menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan nada ketusnya, terlebih lagi karena hari ini adalah hari senin. Dan Lay tau benar soal itu, makanya dengan santai dia menanggapi sikap ketus Minseok.

Lay adalah salah satu sahabat Minseok nama aslinya sebenarnya Zhang Yixing, tapi teman-temannya memanggilnya Lay. Mempunyai obsesi aneh dengan healing dan unicorn dan yang menjadi objek obsesinya adalah Minseok. Dulu saat pertamakali Lay melakukannya pada Minseok, Lay harus menerima bogem mentah Minseok. Siapa yang tidak akan marah saat wajahmu babak belur tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghisap dan menjilat wajahmu. Bagi Minseok, Lay berhak mendapatkannya dan Minseok tidak menyesal sama sekali sudah membuat lebam parah pada wajah tampan Lay.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Minseok menyerah saat Lay dengan wajah tenangnya selalu melakukan obsesi healingnya setiap kali Minseok terluka. Dan sekarang hal itu sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Lay, saat melihat Minseok beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ke kantin." Jawab Minseok singkat.

"Tapi ini belum waktunya jam istirahat."

"Kau tahu ini belum waktunya jam istirahat, tapi kau disini. Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Aku bilang akan ketoilet, dan aku ingat jika kau terlambat. Makanya aku kesini menyusulmu." Lay menjekaskan dengan wajah bangganya. Entah bangga dengan apa.

Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi saat mendengar jawaban absurd dari Lay. Saat kau bicara dengan Lay, kau hanya akan banyak-banyak menghela nafas.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Minseok, jika dia terlambat dia akan memilih menghabisakan waktu untuk menunggu jam pelajaran selanjutnya di ruang osis karena hanya tempat itulah tempat yang tidak mungkin diperiksa oleh guru bp.

Setelah sedikit berbicara. Lebih tepatnya Lay yang bicara dan Minseok yang menghela nafas sebenarnya. Minseok berjalan kearah kantin sedangkan Lay ada urusan lain diruang osis. Saat hampir sampai, seseorang tiba-tiba menghadangnya dengan seringaiannya.

"Hai, terlambat lagi?" Tanya orang itu masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Menyingkirlah Kai, kau menghalangi jalanku." Kata Minseok datar.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau mau kekantin?" Tanya Kai sambil menarik tubuh Minseok kelorong sempit yang tepat berada disamping mereka berdiri. "Kau tahu, saat jam istirahat akan ada pertemuan osis. Kau tidak ikut?" Lanjut Kai yang kini berhadapan dengan Minseok yang terhimpit dinding dibelakangnya dan tubuh tinggi Kai.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Minseok menatap Kai tajam.

"Ah, ini hari senin pantas kau sangat sensitif." Goda Kai dangan lututnya yang sedikit menggesek sesuatu dibagian selatan Minseok. "Bagian ini pasti juga sangat sensitif." Seringaian Kai makin lebar saat melihat ekspresi Minseok sedikit berubah.

Minseok sedikit berjengit merasakan gesekan lutut Kai, namun dia masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresi datarnya. "Menyingkir atau ... ishhh." Perkataan Minseok terpotong karena kali ini Kai tidak hanya mengegesekan lututnya namun juga menekan lututnya dengan agak keras membuat Minseok mau tidak mau menahan desahannya karena itu hanya akan menyenangkan Kai saja.

"Atau apa hmm?" Kai makin menekan lututnya dan membuat Minseok makin kesulitan bernafas. "Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan?"

"Me-menyingkirlah." Minseok meremas pundak Kai dengan kuat sambil menggertakan giginya.

Kriiiing!

"Hah, sayang sekali. Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan sialan itu. Kita lanjutkan nanti oke?" Kai meremas junior Minseok pelan yang membuat Minseok membelalakan mata besarnya. Kai hanya menyeringai melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. "Kau kelihatan sangat manis dengan mata besarmu yang melebar." Kemudian Kai pun meninggalkan Minseok dengan rasa nyeri dibagian selatannnya den wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Sial. Bagaimana aku bisa berteman dengan orang-orang brengsek itu." Gerutunya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Ya, teman-teman Minseok memang brengsek, walupun Minseok mengakui sendiri bahwa dirinya juga termasuk delam katergori brengsek namun dia hanya akan mengaku menjadi brengsek hanya dihari senin saja. Sedangkan teman-temannya memang sudah brengsek dari lahir. Setidaknya itu menurut pemikiran Minseok.

DI RUANG OSIS

"Bagaimana, apakah kita akan setuju dengan penawaran mereka?" Suho, sang ketua osis bertanya dengan kesepuluh anggotanya.

"Jika kita sepakat, kita tidak perlu menyerang mereka malam ini." Kris yang menjadi wakilpun belum yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Tapi jika kita sepakat, berarti kita harus bekerja sama dengan mereka." Luhan menyahuti dengan nada tidak suka. "Aku tidak suka bekerjasama dengan orang-orang licik seperti mereka." Luhan menambahkan dengan wajah malasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka jika harus bekerja sama dengan orang lain. Kita bersebelas saja sudah cukup." Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Berduabelas jika ditambah dengan Minseok." Ucapan DO berhasil membuat semua tatapan terarah padanya.

"Minseok tidak akan tertarik dengan hal seperti ini. Walaupun ku akui dia cukup hebat dalam herkelahi." Suho menjawab sambil mengingat saat pertama kalinya melihat Minseok mengahajar orang.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Minseok, aku tidak melihatnya dikelas tadi." Sehun yang biasanya menjadi pendengar setia mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Dia pasti dikantin sekarang, atau ditoilet mugkin." Kai menjawab dengan seringaiannya.

"Dia tadi tidur disini. Dia berkelahi dan terlambat." Lay menjawab sambil memandang Kai aneh.

"Benar juga, ini hari senin." Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jadi bagaimana, malam ini kita serang?" Kris kembali pada topik awal mereka dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi aku juga tidak suka berkerjasama dengan orang lain." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi yang mengelilingi meja besar berwarna hitam itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Chen kau atur strateginya dan cari tempat yang sunyi aku tidak suka ada yang mengganggu saat aku menghajar mereka." Suho memberi intruksi pada Chen dengan nada kejam diakhir kalimatnya. Merekapun mulai mengatur strategi untuk penyerangan malam ini.

.

..

...

Tbc

Otte?

Nih crita yang bikin aku gak bisa ngelanjutin secret karena beckground critanya dari ot12 sebagai idol k pop yang udah gak mungkin ada lagi (apus air mata) jadi udah ilang feeling aja dan gak tau mau diapain tuh crita. Walaupun ini juga ot12 tapi disini mereka jagi anak sekolahan jadi aku lumayan dapet feel waktu nulis ini. Pokoknya maaf banget yang udah kecewa nunggu kelanjutannya secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends Or?

Chap 2

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Chen kau atur strateginya dan cari tempat yang sunyi aku tidak suka ada yang mengganggu saat aku menghajar mereka." Suho memberi intruksi pada Chen dengan nada kejam diakhir kalimatnya. Merekapun mulai mengatur strategi untuk penyerangan malam ini.

.

..

...

Bagi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa pasti merasa aneh, karena diruangan osis yang seharusnya berdinding bersih malah berhiaskan gravity-gravity rumit yang malah terkesan mengerikan. Juga pembicaraan mereka barusan, bukanlah tema pembicaraan yang harus dibicarakan saat para osis sedang mengadakan pertemuan. Namun itulah yang istimewa dari Seoul School. Sekolah khusus laki-laki yang memiliki organisasi unik, walau mereka menamai mereka dengan Organisasi Siswa Intra Selolah atau OSIS tapi penampilan dan tingkah laku mereka jauh berbeda dengan seharusnya. Seragam sekolah yang berantakan dan tidak lengkap dan beberapa aksesoris yang tidak ada dalam peraturan memakai seragam Seoul School. Dan mereka bukanlah osis yang suka mendisiplinkan para murid yang melanggar peraturan mungkin malah sebaliknya.

Dari pada disebut osis, mereka lebih cocok disebut dengan gengster. Jika ada yang melawan perintah mereka, mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk langsung menghajar orang itu. Pihak sekolah juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena orangtua dari ketua osis itu adalah pemilik dari sekolahan itu sendiri selain itu para anggota osis lainnya juga bukan dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Dan itulah yang membuat para siswa SS lebih memilih menundukan kepala mereka saat berpas-pasan dengan mereka. Dan para guru itu hanya akan bertindak jika para osis itu menyuruh mereka untuk bertindak.

Organisasi osis memiliki 11 anggota resmi, dan menjadi 12 jika Minseok sebagai anggota terakhir mau bergabung sepenuhnya dalam kegiatan mereka bersebelas.

Anggota pertama ada Suho, sang ketua osis. Dia menjadi ketua osis karena paksaan dari para anggotanya. Keahliannya ada pada otaknya. Dia pandai dalam bidang IT, masalah menjebol akun, mengheck jaringan serahkan pada Suho. Dan untuk menghajar orang, jangan diragukan lagi, dia bisa meremukan tangan lawannya dengan mudah hanya dengan bersalaman biasa. Ngomon-ngomong semua anggota osis memiliki kemampuan bertarung diatas rata-rata.

Lalu sang wakil ketua, Kris. Seharusnya dia yang menjadi ketua osis, namun dengan bitch face andalannya dia menolak jabatan itu dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Suho. Keahliannya adalah membuat kesepakatan, yang tentu saja lebih menguntungkan pihaknya atau lebih tepatnya Kris pandai dalam permainan kata-kata dan itu membantunya untuk menjebak lawannya. Pembawaannya yang mengintimidasi memudahkan dia untuk mempermainkan emosi lawannya. Kekuatan terletak pada serangan kakinya, serangan khas seseorang yang menggeluti olahraga capoeira. Sekali kau mendapat tendangan darinya, jangan berharap kau sadarkan diri dengan tulang yang baik-baik saja.

Selanjutnya Luhan. Orang yang menggeluti olahraga parkour, dan ahli dalam melarikan diri. Orang yang paling bermanfaat saat akan melarikan diri dari kejaran musuh maupun polisi karena Luhan selalu bisa menemukan jalur aman untuk melarikan diri. Cara berkelahinya hampir sama dengan Kris namun Luhan lebih suka membuat lawannya menderita sebelum hilang kesadaran sedangkan Kris lebih memilih menjatuhkan lawan dengan sekali serang namun berakibat fatal.

Lalu ada Lay, obsesinya pada healing bukan hanya obsesi aneh seperti yang selalu Minseok katakan. Namun memang dialah yang akan mengobati luka temannya dan hanya Minseok yang mendapat perawatan khusus. Lay berasal dari keluarga dokter, jadi dia memiliki banyak pengetahuan tentang menyembuhkan. Dibalik pembawaannya yang tenang dia adalah tipe petarung yang suka melihat lawannya berdarah-darah, makanya dia selalu membawa pisau bedah disakunya kemanapun dia pergi.

Byun Baekhyun, tubuhnya yang kecil dan wajahnya yang ceria memudahkan dia untuk mengecoh lawannya. Dia paling ahli dalam hal meneror orang yang menjadi incarannya. Sebelum kelompok mereka menyerang, Baekhyun akan mengirim teror yang bisa membuat mental lawannya down lebih dulu. Serangannya cepat dan tajam, dia akan menyerang langsung pada titik lemah lawanya dan akan langsung membekukan lawannya tanpa membunuhnya. Khas seorang yang menggeluti olahraga hapkido.

Selanjutnya Park Chanyeol, dengan wajah bahagianya dia akan selalu dikatai bodoh oleh orang yang melihatnya. Tapi para anggotanya tahu seperti apa yang ada didalam otak seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol pandai dalam mencari informasi, dia memiliki koneksi dimana-mana memudahkannya untuk mencari informasi apapun. Chanyeol lebih suka berkelahi dengan menggunakan senjata makanya dia selalu bisa menggunakan apapun disekitarnya dan menjadikannya senjata walaupun itu hanya sebuah pensil, pensil yang mematikan tentunya. Dengan menggunakan sanjata, itu akan menghemat energi setidaknya itu menurut pemikiran Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chen, pengatur strategi mereka. Selalu bisa menemukan titik lemah kelompok lain yang mencari gara-gara dengan mereka. Sama seperti Chanyeol memiliki banyak koneksi untuk mencari informasi. Sebenarnya ada tiga pencari informasi dikelompok mereka, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Baekhyun. Jika mereka bertiga terlibat, informasi apapun pasti aka mereka dapatkan. Cara berkelahinya cukup simpel cukup remukan kaki mereka dan serahkan eksekusinya pada yang lain karena dia akan sibuk memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan musuh mereka tanpa merugikan pihak mereka.

Lalu ada DO, ahli dalam hal racun dia bahkan bisa membuat makanan yang tidak beracun menjadi beracun yang mematikan dengan hanya mencampurkan satu tumbuhan yang hanya DO yang tahu apa namanya. Cara bertarungnya hampir sama dengan Lay, dia lebih suka melihat lawannya berdarah-darah tapi dia tidak menggunakan pisau bedah seperti Lay. DO akan menggunakan apapun untuk membuat lawannya mengeluarkan banyak darah seperti pecahan kaca atau bahkan hanya dengan sebuah ranting.

Setelahnya ada Tao, keahlian wushunya memang tidak ada yang meragukannya lagi karena keahlian wushunya itu juga yang mebuatnya bisa menjatuhkan banyak lawan hanya dengan sekali terjang. Tapi hanya itu yang diketahui oleh publik. Publik tidak tahu jika Tao juga ahli dalam menyamar hari ini dia akan menjadi seorang dokter yang berwibawa, keesokan harinya dia akan menjadi polisi korup dan tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Penyamaran yang sempurna memudahkannya untuk menjebak musuh-musuh mereka.

Kali ini ada Kai, bisa dibilang dia adalah mekanik dalam kelompoknya. Jika ingin mendapatkan kendaraan yang bagus tanpa mengeluarka banyak uang atau sopir yang handal menghadapi segala medan maka Kai adalah orang yang tepat untuk dicari. Kai sudah hebat dalam menyetir bahkan sebelum dia memiliki SIM, orangtuanya berbisnis dibidang transportasi hingga memudahkan Kai untuk mendapatkan jenis kendaraan apapun yang dia mau. Kekuatan bertarungnya ada pada tangannya, dengan sekali pukul jangan harap rahang atau hidungmu masih dalam keadaan utuh.

Dan yang terakhir, Oh Sehun. Dia ahli dalam mengambil apapun tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya. Wajahnya yang datar dan gerakannya yang halus bagaikan hembusan angin akan mudah mengecoh lawannya. Gaya berkelahinya lebih halus namun cepat, dia akan megincar lawannya dengan tenang dan menyerang dengan cepat bahkan lawannya tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi sampai dia merasakan sakit luar biasa ditubuhnya.

Dan masih ada Kim Minseok. Bisa dibilang dia adalah anggota terakhir dalam kelompok osis mereka walaupun dia tidak pernah ikut melibatkan diri dalam urusan mereka diluar maupun dalam sekolah, itu sebabnya dia belum menjadi anggota resmi dalam osis. Dia masuk osis hanya agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya saat disekolah barunya. Sebelumnya Minseok sekolah disekolah umum, namun dikeluarkan karena memukul gurunya sampai tak sadarkan diri. Dan ngomong-ngomong saat itu juga hari senin.

Dihari pertamanya dia sudah mendapat peringatan dari teman sebangkunya yang mengatakan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan osis disekolah ini. Awalnya Minseok tidak tahu kenapa dengan osis disekolah itu, dan saat dirinya menoleh kebelakang, dia cukup terkejut karena ada sebelas pasang mata (Minseok sempat menghitungnya) yang menatapnya intens. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasakan tatapan itu saat dia masuk dan memperkenalkan diri namun memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Awalnya Minseok menghidari kontak apapun dengan para osis namun tiba-tiba muncul ide gila yang membuat Minseok terlibat dengan para osis itu dalam segala kontak yaitu mengajukan diri untuk masuk dalam kelompok itu. Minseok muak karena terus dikatai mungil dan manis yang membuatnya terlihat tidak berdaya disekolahnya yang berisi siswa laki-laki bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Minseok mengakui yang dikatakan orang-orang itu benar namun dia tidak suka jika diperlakukan seperti orang lemah karena penampilan fisiknya. Makanya setelah melihat Baekhyun dan DO yang bertubuh hampir sama dengannya juga (menurut Minseok) mereka memiliki wajah yang manis bisa mendapat perlakuan hormat dari para siswa di Seoul School karena mereka adalah anggota osis yang katanya istimewa itu. Minseok memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan osis dan beruntungnya dia langsung diterima tanpa ada syarat-syarat yang merepotkan. Minseok sangat senang waktu itu karena setelah itu maka dia tidak lagi diperlakukan seperti orang lemah hanya saja saat itu dia tidak tahu sudah melibatkan dirinya kedalam dunia yang seperti apa.

.

..

...

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Friends Or?

Chap 3

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

Minseok memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan osis dan beruntungnya dia langsung diterima tanpa ada syarat-syarat yang merepotkan. Minseok sangat senang waktu itu karena setelah itu maka dia tidak lagi diperlakukan seperti orang lemah hanya saja saat itu dia tidak tahu sudah melibatkan dirinya kedalam dunia yang seperti apa.

.

..

...

Dan sekarang Minseok tahu dunia seperti apa yang dijalani para osis itu, ada sedikit rasa penyesalan karena dengan sukarela masuk kedalam kegelapan yang dijalani para osis itu, namun sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Minseok mulai membiasakan diri dengan segala keanehan mereka juga kehidupan berbahaya mereka, hanya saja dia masih belum terima jika dia masih diperlakukan seperti orang lemah oleh para osis, walaupun hanya mereka yang memeperlakukannya seperti itu Minseok tetap tidak terima.

Minseok sebenarnnya tidak lemah, dia bahkan bisa digolongkan cukup kuat dengan penampilan fisiknya yang kecil walaupun dia tidak memilki kemampuan khusus seperti yang lainnya tapi dia juga tidak selemah itu. Dia pemegang sabuk hitam dikelas taekwondonya, dan dia juga sering terlibat perkelahian disekolah lamanya dan tentu saja dia yang jadi pemenangnya. Tapi para osis itu tetap saja menganggapnya lemah, mereka selalu mengatakan jika Minseok itu terlalu polos utuk dunia yang mereka jalani saat ini dan harus selalu dilindungi. Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mereka mulai mengatakan hal itu. Maka dari itu Minseok sengaja tidak melibatkan diri dalam segala urusan osis itu baik didalam maupun diluar sekolah. Yang Minseok tahu mereka bukan osis lagi saat mereka sudah diluar jam sekolah, banyak yang menyebut mereka dengan geng 88, geng wolf ataupun geng EXO, bahkan ada yang menyebut mereka dengan sebutan pilar naga. Untuk yang terakhir itu Minseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Minseok pikir itu sangat lucu, nama yang aneh untuk orang-orang yang aneh pikirnya.

"Baiklah, setelah sekolah selesai kita siapkan semuanya." Suho menutup rapat dengan nada puasnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kekantin. Aku lapar." Baekhyun melompat tidak sabar.

"Bilang saja kau ingin melihat Minseok." Ejek Chen.

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Baekhyun membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah, sabaiknya kita segera kekantin." Sehun menyela dengan gaya sok coolnya.

.

Minseok sudah kenyang dan sekarang dia sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Saat melihat sebuah gerombolan yang berjalan menuju kearahnya, Minseok secara otomatis berbelok arah dan berencana kekelasnya dengan menyebrangi lapangan namun baru beberapa langkah seseorang dengan lembut namun kuat menarik pinggangnya dari samping kearah para gerombolan yang ternyata sudah berada di mana Minseok terakhir berdiri tadi.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindari kami lagi Minseok." Sehun masih dengan erat memegang pinggangnya dari samping.

"Aku tidak menghindari kalian. Aku hanya ingin kekelas." Minseok menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Sehun menuju kantin. Melawan pun percuma jika akhirnya dia tetap berakhir duduk kembali di bangku kantin.

"Berapa orang yang kau hajar pagi ini?" Suho lebih memilih mangganti topik pembicaraan daripada membicarakan tentang Minseok yang mengabaikan mereka beberapa hari ini.

"Tiga orang." Jawab Minseok dengan masih mempertahankan nada datarnya.

"Dengan alasan yang sama?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah ingin tahunya, Chanyeol ingat, saat itu juga hari senin dan ada seorang pria yang memaggilnya manis dan saat itu juga pria malang itu terbanting dengan menyakitkan bersamaan dengan bunyi tulang patah yang mengerikan.

"Entahlah, aku lupa." Minseok menjawab sambil mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. Sebenarnya jika bukan hari senin Minseok hanya akan memberikan death glare pada orang yang memanggilanya manis, pendek ataupun chubby tapi jika itu hari senin berarti hari itu bukan hari keberuntunganmu.

"Makanan datang~. Minseokah kau seperti biasanya kan?" Chen yang baru saja datang memberikan minuman dan makanan untuk Minseok dan hanya ditatap datar oleh Minseok.

"Aku baru saja selesai makan Chen."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bagi saja untuk semuanya." Chen kemudian melahap makanannya dengan senang.

Minseok hanya diam memperhatikan teman-temannya makan dengan beberapa candaan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Jika dilihat seperti ini, mereka tidak terlihat berbahaya sedikitpun. Tapi Minseok tahu, seperti apa mereka saat mereka sedang berhadapan dengan musuh. Walau Minseok tidak pernah melibatkan diri tapi dari yang dia dengar, mereka sangat mengerikan saat berkelahi.

"Aku ingin ketoilet sebentar." Minseok akan berdiri namun Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya langsung mendudukannya lagi tanpa melihat pada Minseok dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa menghindari kami lagi." Sehun berkata dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin ketoilet." Minseok mulai kesal sendiri dengan sikap teman-temannya. Sebenarnya dia memang berniat kabur dari kantin tapi tentu saja itu tidak semudah memikirkannya.

"Nanti, jika salah satu dari kami selesai makan." DO berkata dengan pelan. Dan Minseok hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah aku selesai." Kai dengan senangnya berdiri dan menunjukan smirknya pada Minseok.

"Aku tidak jadi ketoilet." Minseok menjawab cepat sambil meminum minuman yang entah milik siapa, dia hanya ingin menghindari wajah Kai yang masih dengan seringaiannya. Minseok masih sangat ingat kejadian tadi dan dia tidak ingin melanjutkannya sesuai dengan keinginan Kai.

Mendengar penolakan Minseok , Kai memasang wajah terlukanya secara berlebihan. "Bagaimana kau bilang tidak jadi ketoilet saat kau ingin ke toilet Minseok-ah." Kai berkata dengan memanyunkan bibirnya yang langsung membuat semua orang merasa mual.

"Karena dia tidak ingin ketoilet bersamamu Kai. Terima saja." Kris menanggapi dengan senyum mengejeknya kearah Kai.

"Kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya kan?" Selidik Baekhyun dengan menyipitkan mata sipitnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kajja." DO yang sudah selesai langsung berdiri dan menarik lengan Minseok untuk berdiri. Wajah Kai terlihat lega karena dia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi. Jika mereka tahu apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Minseok, maka Kai dalam masalah besar.

Saat akan mencuci tangannya Minseok celingukan mencari DO, dan akhirnya berfikir bahwa DO ada dalam salah satu bilik toilet itu. Saat hampir selesai. Minseok merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Berbaliklah." Perintah DO dengan suara pelannya sambil sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dipinggang Minseok.

Minseok menurut dan dengan perlahan membalikan badannya yang mana membuat Minseok sedikit memundurkan kepalanya yang terlalu dekat dengan DO.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok dengan nada dibuat setenang mungkin. Minseok selalu berpikir jika tubuh DO itu sama kecilnya dengan tubuhnya. Namun disaat seperti ini, Minseok sadar semungil-mungilnya tubuh DO tetap saja tubuh Minseok lebih mungil dan itu membuat Minseok sedikit terintimidasi apalagi dengan mata besar DO yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau menghindari kami akhir-akhir ini." DO bertanya dengan suara kalem namun sangat jelas nada keseriusannya.

"Aku... Aku tidak... ehmmm." Minseok kebingungan bagaimana menjelaskannya pada DO. Memang benar Minseok menghindari mereka beberapa hari ini. Dia sengaja datang terlambat agar tidak harus sarapan bersama mereka. Dia selalu pulang lebih dulu dengan alasan ada urusan dengan pekerjaannya. Minseok magang sebagai waiters disebuah kafe. Minseok menghindari mereka karena tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

..

...

Tbc

Note : makasih buat yang udah baca juga yang udah review, fav atopun follow, maaf juga gak bisa bales reviewnya

Dan buat yang nunggu secret,, maaf banget jangan terlalu berharap hehehe idenya belom nongol-nongol soalnya

*mohon maklumi jika ada typo ^^ *


	4. Chapter 4

Friends Or?

Chap 4

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

Memang benar Minseok menghindari mereka beberapa hari ini. Dia sengaja datang terlambat agar tidak harus sarapan bersama mereka. Dia selalu pulang lebih dulu dengan alasan ada urusan dengan pekerjaannya. Minseok magang sebagai waiters disebuah kafe. Minseok menghindari mereka karena tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

..

...

FLASH BACK ON

Saat itu Minseok sudah memutuskan untuk ikut dalam urusan pergengan mereka, karena sudah satu tahun masuk dalam kelompok mereka Minseok tidak pernah melibatkan diri bahkan mereka tidak pernah menawarkan Minseok untuk terlibat dengan rencana yang dibuat kelompoknya untuk menyerang kelompok lain dan urusan lainnya. Walaupun Minseok tidak yakin apa mereka akan mengijinkannya ikut melibatkan diri dalam perkelahian mereka melihat selama ini mereka terlalu protektif padanya. Tapi mecoba tidak akan membunuhkan?

Namun saat akan membuka pintu, dia mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya dan akhirnya Minseok memilih untuk mengintip dari celah pintu yang dibukanya seminimalis mungkin. Saat sedikit menengok kedalam, Minseok melihat wajah tegang Chanyeol dan Luhan. Minseok sudah pernah melihat wajah tegang Luhan, namun melihat wajah Chanyeol yang selalu bahagia kini terlihat tegang membuatnya penasaran apa yang membuat mereka setegang itu.

"Aku tahu kalian semua tertarik dengan Minseok." Suho mencoba mendinginkan suasana dengan berbicara sekalem mungkin.

"Aku menyukainya." Baekhyun menyahut dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintainya." Sehun juga ikut menyahut denga cepat.

"Kami semua mencintanya." Luhan dengan suara yang ditahan ikut manyahut dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Baiklah. Sejak awal kita semua mencintainya dan menginginkannya menjadi milik kita." Suho mengkoreksi perkataanya tadi.

"Hanya milikku... sendiri dan kalian tahu aku tidak suka berbagi." Kali ini Kai ikut menyahut dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa mengklaim dia sebagai milikmu, jika dia tidak bilang bahwa dia milikmu." Chen menjawab dengan nada tajamnya.

"Tapi sejak awal Minseok memang milikku." Kai menjawab dengan keras kepala. "Kalian tidak tahu seberapa tak berdayanya Minseok saat denganku. Itu artinya Minseok memang sudah menyerah padaku."

Bugh!

Minseok menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang masuk kedalam ruangan itu setelah mendengar seseorang memukul wajah Kai yang saat ini terjatuh dihadapan Luhan dan Chanyeol sambil sedikit meringis. Dan yang membuat Minseok makin terkejut adalah Luhan dan Chanyeol ataupun yang lainnya tidak ada yang mencoba membatunya, walaupun hanya sekedar untuk membantu berdiri.

"Hilangkan dulu sikap aroganmu itu jika kau memang benar-benar ingin memilikinya." Kris yang dari tadi diam saja ikut membuka suaranya dengan nada dinginnya dan hal itu juga yang membuat Minseok tahu bahwa yang baru saja memukul Kai adalah Kris.

"Ini tidak akan selesai jika kita membahasnya dengan emosi seperti ini." DO berkata dengan tenang. "Kita semua menginginkanya menjadi milik kita sendri, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Minseok. Apa Minseok juga menginginkan hal yang sama."

Entah mengapa Minseok sedikit lega mendengar perkataan DO barusan.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika kita tidak menanyakan langsung padanya." Tao juga ikut menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Minseok akan langsung lari ketakutan saat kita semua menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap kita." Chanyeol bebicara dengan suara bassnya yang terkesan dingin. Dan Minseok merasa asing dengan nada dingin itu.

"Kita suruh Minseok untuk memilih." Luhan berkata dengan singkat. Dan kesunyian yang menegangkan menyelubungi ruangan itu.

Minseok yang tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi mulai penasaran apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka pikirkan tentang usulan Luhan tadi. Dan perasaan Minseok mengatkan bahwa apapun yang ada dipikiran teman-temannya bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Jika kita melakukannya kita akan lebih menakuti Minseok. Bayangkan dengan tiba-tiba sebelas pria menghampirimu dan menanyakan siapa daiantara kita yang paling disukainya. Minseok selalu menganggap kita aneh, dan Minseok akan menganggap kita gila jika kita benar-benar melakukannya." Lay yang berencana untuk tidak ikut melibatkan diri dalam pembicaraa ini akhirnya memilih buka suara. Dan Minseok belum pernah sesenang ini mendengar Lay berbicara. Minseok tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika mereka benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan." Tao kembali bersuara dengan nada sedikit frustasinya.

"Menunggu." DO berkata dengan wajah datarnya walau ketagangan masih terlihat jelas terpancar dimatanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menunggu." Kai yang masih terduduk dilantai bertanya dengan raut bingungnya.

"Menunggu sampai Minseok memutuskan sendiri dangan hatinya, siapa yang sebenarnya dicintainya." Chen dengan otak cerdasnya menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin maksud dari perkataan DO.

Setelah mendengar itu Minseok memilih meninggalkan tempat itu dengan pikiran penuh dan mengurungkan rencananya. Jadi ini maksud dari semua perhatian yang mereka berikan pada Minseok bahkan Minseok dengan mudahnya bergabung dengan kelompok mereka. Minseok merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak merasa curiga dengan sikap aneh mereka. Semua sikap aneh mereka yang bahkan membuat Minseok harus menahan nafasnya, kehabisan nafasnya atau dengan wajah merah padam juga sikap perhatian dan juga keposessifan mereka yang berlebihan.

Minseok sekarang mengerti mereka semua melakukannya karena menginginkan Minseok,mereka menginginkannya menjadi milik mereka pribadi. Ada sedikit perasaan sakit saat mengingat kembali percakapan mereka, Minseok merasa hanya dianggap sebagai boneka yang bisa mereka mainkan sesuka hati mereka. Mereka tidak memikirkan sedikit pun perasaannya, apakah Minseok juga tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka? Ataukah Minseok akan mencintai salah satu dari mereka? Bahkan mereka tidak berpikir apakah Minseok menyukai namja atau yeoja. Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya obsesi untuk memiliki boneka incaran mereka.

Dan sejak saat itu Minseok memilih untuk menjauhi mereka sacara perlahan. Minseok tahu ini akan sulit, Minseok satu kelas dengan mereka, satu kelompok dengan mereka dan hanya mereka yang dekat dengan Minseok saat disekolahnya. Sejak masuk kedalam osis tidak ada orang yang berani mendekati Minseok atau bahkan sekedar untuk menyapa. Seolah semua orang langsung menjauhinya dan membuatnya hanya bisa berteman dengan mereka. Minseok membuang jauh-jauh pikiran jika merekalah yang mebuatnya dijauhi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Minseok baru sadar jika sejak dia menjadi salah satu dari mereka, dia tidak lagi menjalin pertemanan dengan siapapun seolah-olah dunianya hanya berputar disekitar mereka saja.

FLASH BACK OFF

.

Minseok tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya saat merasakan seseorang menggigiti bibirnya seolah meminta akses kedalam rongga mulutnya. Minseok yang masih terlalu bingung untuk memproses semuanya terbalalak kaget saat lidah hangat itu memasuki rongga mulutnya dan mulai mengeksplorasi seluruh rongga mulutya, mengajak lidahnya untuk beradu. Minseok yang terkejut dengan sesuatu yang mencoba mengajak lidahnya untuk beradu refleks menutup mulutnya yang seolah-olah membuat Minseok merespon ciuman itu. DO makin mengeratkan tubuhnya dengan Minseok dan menekan tengkuk Minseok kuat untuk memperdalam lumatannya dibibir Minseok. Tangan Minseok yang terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba membeku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Minseok dicium dengan tiba-tiba oleh mereka namun setiap kali mereka melakukannya Minseok selalu tidak berdaya dengan kekuatan mereka yang menahannya untuk melawan. Merasakan makin tipis pasokan oksigen diparu-parunya Minseok meremas kedua pundak DO untuk menghentikan ciuamannya, namun sepertinya DO tidak terlalu paham dengan isyarat yang diberikan Minseok dan malah makin menekan tengkuk Minseok. Minseok mencoba menarik kepalanya yang ditekan dengan kuat namun tidak juga membuahkan hasil. Hingga akhirnya Minseok berhasil melepas ciuman itu dengan menundukan kepalanya sambil mencoba memasok kembali oksigen kedalam paru-parunya.

Selama Minseok berusaha menetralkan nafasnya, Minseok bisa merasakan bahwa DO memperhatikannya dengan intens. Selama hidupnya Minseok tidak pernah merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini.

"Sekarang kau sudah siap untuk menjelaskannya?" Tanya DO saat melihat Minseok mulai bernafas dengan normal.

"Aku... "

"Hey DO kau tidak memakan Minseok hidup-hidupkan. Luhan mulai gila jika kalian tidak segera kembali." Tao datang dangan tiba-tiba dan membuat DO menghela nafas kasar.

"Sabaiknya kita segera kembali sebelum yang lain mulai membuat ulah." DO melirik Tao tajam.

Minseok dengan cepat keluar dari toilet, dan meninggalkan DO dan Tao didalam toilet itu.

"Aku tahu kau memang licik dibalik topeng datar dan tenangmu Do Kyungsoo." Tao berbicara dengan nada dingin, nada yang jarang dikeluarkannya pada temannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu ZiTao, tidak ada diantara kita yang tidak licik jika ini mengenai Minseok." DO menjawab dengan nada santainya dan tentu saja itu juga nada yang jarang dikeluarkannya.

.

..

...

Tbc

Makasih buat yang udah nengok nih cerita, walaupun aku masih utang satu cerita ^^

Oh ya, kali aja ada yang mau ngasih ide buat secret, aku terima dengan pikiran terbuka *ciekata2nya


	5. Chapter 5

Friends Or?

Chap 5

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

"Kau tahu ZiTao, tidak ada diantara kita yang tidak licik jika ini mengenai Minseok." DO menjawab dengan nada santainya dan tentu saja itu juga nada yang jarang dikeluarkannya.

.

..

...

Saat Minseok kembali, suasana agak sedikit tegang entah apa penyebabnya tapi Minseok yakin jika ini ada hubungan dengannya.

"Ehem." Minseok pura-pura berdehem untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya.

"Ya, Minseok kenapa kau lama sekali. Apa siburung hantu itu melakukan sesuatu padamu." Luhan bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Ani. Aku hanya memastikan aku mencuci tanganku dengan bersih, jadi membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama." Jawab Minseok sebiasa mungkin.

"Benar yang dikatakan Minseok. Tadi aku melihatnya sendiri. Ya kan DO?" Tao ikut membenarkan dengan nada riangnya.

"Hmm, begitulah." Jawab DO singkat.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian." Kata Minseok tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Sekarang semua pandangan terarah padanya. "A-aku ingin menjelaskan kenapa aku menghindari kalian." Minseok jadi salah tingkah sendiri karena saat ini pandangan mereka teralu intens.

Minseok menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku sedikit menghindari kalian karena aku ingin mencoba berteman dengan yang lainnya." Sebelum melanjutkan Minseok melihat ekspresi mereka satu persatu. "Sejak aku mulai berteman dengan kalian,aku benar-benar tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun lagi. Jadi kupikir jika aku sedikit menjauh dari kalian aku bisa menjalin hubungan dengan yang lainnya. Ka-kalian juga harus melakukan itu, kurasa." Lanjut Minseok dengan nada yang makin mengecil. Dan saat melihat ekspresi tidak suka diwajah mereka, Minseok meghela nafas pelan. " _Tentu saja ini tidak akan semudah memikirkannya."_

"Kami tidak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu Minseok-ah. Dan lagi kenapa kau masih ingin berteman dengan orang lain. Apa kami saja tidak cukup?" Tao bertanya dengan nada tidak sukanya.

"Tapi bukankah semakin banyak teman semakin bagus." Minseok mencoba berkata dengan hati-hati. Dan saat melihat tatapan dingin juga ekspresi datar mereka Minseok tahu bahwa rencana untuk mengubah perasaan mereka terhadapnya adalah gagal total karena mereka bahkan tidak mengijinkan Minseok untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan orang lain, mereka mengatkan jika Minseok hanya milik mereka dan mereka benci berbagi. Jika saja Minseok tidak mendengar percakapan mereka waktu itu, Minseok hanya akan menganggap bahwa itu adalah bagian dari keanehan mereka. Tapi Minseok tahu jika mereka bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kata mereka.

Sejak hari itu Minseok berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa akan berusaha keras untuk merubah perasaan mereka terhadap dirinya. Dia ingin terus menjalin persahabatannya dengan mereka sampai mereka tua, dan hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika perasaan mereka tidak berubah.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Minseok terus berpikir cara-cara untuk mengubah perasaan mereka. Dan Minseok baru tahu jika mengubah perasaan seseorang saja sudah sulit apalagi harus mengubah perasaan sebelas orang sekaligus. Minseok mengacak kasar rambutnya frustasi karena tak satu ide pun melintas diotaknya.

"Ayolah Minseok. Berpikir- berpikir- berpikir."

Malamnya Minseok dengan rambut yang lebih acak-acakan dan sebuah pensil ditangannya juga buku yang kertasnya masih kosong mencoba memikirkan cara yang jitu untuk melancarkan rencananya. Setelah Minseok menggigiti bukunya dengan gemas, beberapa teriakan frustasi dan beberapa kotak susu (Minseok berpikir masih ada harapan untuk manambah tinggi badannya, makanya dia memperbanyak minum susu) akhirnya Minseok mendapat ide yang menurutnya briliant.

Rencana Mengubah Perasaan Orang-Orang Aneh

Mengubah penampilanku (Untuk mendapatkan pacar).

Tidak bisa langsung semuanya, harus satu-satu

Menggoda mereka dengan yeoja-yeoja bertubuh indah dan berwajah cantik

"Tapi apakah mereka masih bisa tertarik dengan yeoja?" Minseok memikirkan kembali rencana nomor tiganya. "Baiklah harus sedikit diubah."

Rencana Mengubah Perasaan Orang-Orang Aneh

Mengubah penampilanku (Untuk mendapatkan pacar).

Tidak bisa langsung semuanya, harus satu-satu

Menggoda mereka dengan yoeja/namja berwajah menarik

"Nah ini baru benar." Minseok melihat deftar rencananya dengan pandangan puas. "Berarti mula-mula aku harus mengganti gayaku dulu." Minseok mengamati rambut acak-acakannya kemudian wajahnya. "Apa sih yang menarik? Badanku pendek, wajahku saja seperti bayi." Minseok memegang pipinya dan menekannya hingga membuat bibirnya manyun beberapa senti. "Hah, pipi! kenapa kau tidak mau mengecil!" Minseok terus memainkan pipinya, menariknya sampai kesakitan dan lalu menusuk-nusuknya dengan telunjuknya membuat pipinya kini memerah. "Apa aku operasi plastik saja? Aku bisa mengubah wajahku menjadi lebih manly atau lebih jelek? Mungkin dengan begitu mereka tidak akan tertarik lagi padaku." Minseok mencoba membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya jika dia benar-benar melakukan operasi plastik. "Tapi aku tidak punya uang, operasi plastik pasti biayanya mahal. Haisssh... " Minseok menarik rambut orangenya dengan kesal. "Baiklah besok aku harus kesalon,aku harus mengubah gaya rambutku. Setidaknya aku harus mengahapus image anak-anakku dulu, aku harus terlihat lebih manly dan tangguh supaya aku segera mendapatkan pacar dan mereka akan menyerah. Mereka selalu menganggapku lemah karena mereka bilang wajahku manis. Kita lihat saja saat melihat penampilan manlyku, apa mereka tetap tertarik denganku. Heh!" Final Minseok dengan mantap setelah berceramah dengan dirinya sendiri . Tapi saat akan memasang alarmnya dia kembali berteriak frustasi karena jam sudah menunjukan jam 03.00 pagi dan dia hanya mempunyai beberapa jam untuk tidurnya. "Hah, ini benar-benar membuatku frusatsi. AKU BISA GILA!" Dan malam pagi itu Minseok tidur dengan rambut yang berantakan dan lingkaran hitam samar dibawah matanya.

.

Paginya Minseok berencana membolos dan pergi kesalon, mengganti gaya rambutnya untuk menghapus image anak SDnya. Sejak menjadi anggota osis, Minseok jadi memiiki kebebasan membolos tanpa mendapat hukuman. Dan disinilah Minseok sekarang, duduk dengan gugup menatap bayangannya sendiri dikursi sebuah salon.

"Kau ingin gaya rambut seperti apa manis?" Tanya sang stylist salon yang mana mengundang dengusan kasar dari Minseok.

"Gaya yang bisa membuatku tidak dipanggil manis lagi." Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit menyindirnya.

"Hemmm, ini akan sulit dilihat dari wajahmu yang memang terlalu man ... "

"Aish, kau bisa atau tidak, jika tidak aku bisa kesalon lain." Potong Minseok cepat karena kata-kata stylist itu membuat telinga Minseok memanas.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku sudah tahu gaya apa yang cocok untuk wajah man eh, maksudku untuk wajah tampanmu."

.

Saat ini Minseok baru saja melompati gerbang belakang sekolahnya, awalnya dia ingin membolos seharian tapi dia pikir pasti akan membosankan jika hanya diam saja diapartmennya. Pelajaran masih berlangsung dan masih ada sisa 30 menit sebelum jam istirahat dimulai. Minseok berjalan dengan malas menuju ruang osis, saat di salon tadi Minseok sempat tertidur dan sekarang dia masih sangat mengantuk jadi dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya diruang osis.

Suara keras bell sekolahan membuat Minseok terbangun, sambil mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya Minseok melihat jam dinding dan menunjukan pukul 09.30.

"Jam istirahat ya. Aku masih mengantuk~." Minseok mengeluh dengan memejamkan kembali matanya yang terasa berat.

"Minseok?" Minseok bisa mendengar seseorang memasuki ruang osis.

Minseok tidak perlu membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggil namanya. "Yeah ini aku." Minseok menjawab dengan nada kantuknya.

"Kau mengganti gaya rambutmu?" Seseorang itu bertanya sambil mengernyit tidak suka. "Kau bahkan mengganti warna rambutmu." Tambahnya.

"Ehmm, kata stylistnya ini cocok untukku. Bagaimana menurutmu Luhan?" Minseok bertanya dengan senyum walupun matanya masih tertutup. Minseok benar-benar mengantuk.

"Kita bahas soal rambut nanti saja. Dan kenapa kau memiliki kantung mata? Ada yang menggangumu semalam sampai membuat tidurmu terganggu?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Minseok tersenyum aneh.

" _Satu-satunya yang menggangguku adalah kalian."_ Minseok menjawab dalam hati.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya terlalu terbawa suasana saat membaca novel jadi aku kurang tidur." Jawab Minseok sambil sedikit manahan kuapnya.

"Kalau kau masih mengantuk tidur lagi saja." Luhan menyarankan sambil menciumi kedua mata Minseok yang tertutup secara bergantian dan berlanjut kesuluruh wajahnya diakhiri dengan hisapan kuat dibibir Minseok. Minseok semakin mengantuk merasakan kelembutan bibir Luhan dan menyamankan tidurnya disofa. Minseok selalu nyaman mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Luhan, walaupun perlakuan lembutnya bisa menjadi terlalu intens namun kini Minseok sudah terbiasa.

DI KANTIN

"Hei Lu, mana Minseok? bukankah kau bilang ingin memanggilnya?" Chen langsung bertanya setelah Luhan duduk dibangku kantin.

"Dia sedang tidur." Jawab Luhan singkat dengan ekspresi datar.

"Dia tidak makan siang? Dia pasti juga tidak sarapan." Suho berkata dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

"Minseok kurang tidur semalam karena terlalu asik membaca buku. Kita bisa membelikannya nanti saat dia sudah bangun." Luhan kembali menjawab masih dengna ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi?" Lay yang melihat keanehan Luhan bertanya dengan mata menyelidik.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak suka gaya rabut Minseok yang baru."

"MWO?! Gaya rambut katamu?" Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Luhan berteriak kencang dan membuat Luhan mengernyit tidak suka.

"Memang kenapa dengan gaya rambut Minseok?" Tanya Lay mulai penasaran.

"Huh, entahlah. Kalian lihat saja sendiri nanti." Luhan menjawab sambil meneguk minuman didepannya. Setelah ucapan Luhan tadi suasana mendadak menjadi hening, mereka semua sibuk memakan menu mereka sambil memikirkan seperti apa gaya rambut Minseok yang baru sampai membuat Luhan menjadi bad mood seperti itu.

"Baiklah aku selesai. Aku akan melihat Minseok sambil membawakannya makanan." Baekhyun berjalan menuju stan penjual makanan. "Aku juga ada beberapa proposal yang harus kuperiksa." Tambah Baekhyun untuk memperkuat alasannya ke ruang osis karena melihat wajah menyelidik dari teman-temannya.

"Dasar, bilang saja mau mencuri start." Tao mencibir dibelakang Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh menuju stan makanan.

Sesampainya diruang osis Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Minseok yang ternyata sudah bangun dan kini sedang bermain playstation dengan semangat. Namun senyum itu perlahan hilang setelah Baekhyun semakin dekat dan digantikan dengan wajah yang mengernyit aneh. Aneh karena melihat rambut Minseok yang sebelumnya berwarna orange terang dan sedikit panjang kini berubah menjadi berwarna light blonde dengan potongan pendek cepaknya. (Bayangin rambutnya umin yang sekarang tapi warnanya jadi blonde).

"Minseok-ah?"

.

..

...

Tbc

Maaf ya gak bisa panjang2 soalnya udah disetting kayak gitu hehehe, pokoknya makasih yang udah nengok nih cerita

Kalo buat momentnya umin ama yang lain aku usahain ada terus, moga gak ngecewain ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Friends Or?

Chap 6

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

Sesampainya diruang osis Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Minseok yang ternyata sudah bangun dan kini sedang bermain playstation dengan semangat. Namun senyum itu perlahan hilang setelah Baekhyun semakin dekat dan digantikan dengan wajah yang mengernyit aneh. Aneh karena melihat rambut Minseok yang sebelumnya berwarna orange terang dan sedikit panjang kini berubah menjadi berwarna light blonde dengan potongan pendek cepaknya. (Bayangin rambutnya umin yang sekarang tapi warnanya jadi blonde).

"Minseok-ah?"

.

..

...

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Minseok mempause gamenya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun? Kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Minseok dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau sendiri sudah bangun kenapa malah bermain game dan tidak kekantin untuk makan siang?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Ah, itu karenaaa... aku malas hehe. Lagipula aku tidak lapar, saat disalon tadi aku sudah makan roti." Minseok menjawab dengan nada bingungnya.

"Benarkah kau tidak lapar? Padahal aku sudah membawakanmu makan siang spesial." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengambil beberapa tumpukan map yang ada dirak sebelah sofa tempat Minseok duduk.

"Spesial? Memang apa yang kau bawa?" sebenarnya Minseok lapar tapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya.

"Kau bilang tidak lapar kan, untuk apa aku memberitahumu apa makanannya." Baekhyun berkata dengan senyum jahil dibalik kertas-kertas yang dibacanya.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Minseok hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau memang menyebalkan." Gerutu Minseok lalu mematikan playstationnya dan menggantinya dengan acara tv biasa.

Saat melihat ekspresi Minseok, Baekhyun berjalan dengan membawa makanan dan juga map-mapnya kearah Minseok dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Baiklah, jadi kau lapar?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah dia duduk disamping Minseok.

"Aku hanya makan roti sejak tadi pagi. Dan aku malu mau kekantin." Minseok menjelaskan dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau malu, tapi kau sendiri yang mengubah gaya rambutmu tanpa bertanya pendapat kami dulu." Sambil berbicara, Baekhyun menyiapkan makanan untuk Minseok.

"Kenapa aku harus selalu menanyakan pendapat kalian jika ingin melakukan sesuatu." Minseok berkata sambil akan mengambil makanan dimeja yang langsung ditepis cepat oleh Baekhyun.

"Karena kau adalah milik kami." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada serius sambil menyuapkan makanan pada Minseok.

"Hakhu bhukhan mhilhik shiapha-shiapha." Minseok berbicara sambil terus mengunyah.

"Tentu saja kau milik kami." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan cepat Baekhyun mencium leher Minseok sambil memberikan hisapan kuat dan setelah itu menjilatnya pelan yang membuat Minseok merasa ada sengatan listrik ditubuhnya. "Lihat? Itu tanda bahwa kau adalah milik kami." Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya di leher putih Minseok.

"YAK! Khau! Aahmm ... " Baekhyun menyuapakan dengan cepat makanan kedalam mulut Minseok, sebelum Minseok sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Habiskan makananmu dulu, baru bicara." Dan Baekhyun terus menyuapi Minseok, yang bahkan belum selesai menelan makanan sebelumnya membuat mulutnya menggembung dengan wajah kesal Minseok sebagai pelengkapnya.

Setelah suapan terakhir dan menghabiskan satu kaleng soda, Minseok langsung memukul lengan Baekhyun pelan. "Ya! Kau tidak bisa mengklaim orang semudah itu." Ucap Minseok dengan nada kesalnya. Karena tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Baekhyun, Minseok mulai mendekatkan kepalanya kearah kertas-kertas yang dibaca dengan wajah serius oleh Baekhyun. "Kertas apa itu kelihatannya sangat penting?" Tanya Minseok dengan wajah anak SDnya yang ingin tahu.

Melihat ekspresi menggemaskannya membuat Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menyerang bibir merah itu yang saat ini sedikit mengerucut otomatis saat dia ingin tahu sesuatu. "Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan itu lagi Minseok, didekatku ataupun didekat siapapun." Baekhyun memperingatkan dengan suaranya yang mendadak turun beberapa oktaf.

Peringatan Baekhyun hanya direspon dengan kernyitan dialis Minseok. "Aku kan hanya ingin tahu, kau itu orangnya jarang serius dengan sesuatu. Dan kau sangat serius membaca kertas-kertas itu." Minseok mengira bahwa Baekhyun melarangnya untuk bertanya tentang kertas-kertas yang dibaca Baekhyun.

Mendengar pembelaan Minseok, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas tadi kearah Minseok, dan Baekhyun langsung menyesali perbuatannya karena pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini membuat pikirannya langsung menggelap. Minseok dengan bibir merahnya saat ini sedang mencibir tidak suka sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tv didepannya yang malah terlihat sengat mengundang dimata Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Kim Minseok." Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Minseok, langsung meraup dengan tidak sabaran bibir Minseok tanpa memberikan kesempatan Minseok untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Minseok mencoba mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersedia, karena sepertinya energinya mulai habis seiring dengan Baekhyun yang terus menginfasi bibir sekaligus kedalam mulut Minseok. Setiap hisapan seolah mengabil seluruh nafas Minseok, dan kini dia mulai sesak. Minseok tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya menggigit bibir Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Baekhyun melepaskan bibir Minseok yang saat ini sudah mulai membengkak.

"Jadi sekarang kau mulai menggigit heh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan smirknya.

"Akuh- huh- huh... nafasku-huh"

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Minseok meneruskan perkataannya, Baekhyun kembali menyerang bibir Minseok dan mendorongnya kuat membuat mereka tertidur disofa dengan posisi Baekhyun diatas Minseok dan Baekhyun semakin gila dengan terus memberikan hisapan kuat pada bibir Minseok. Minseok mencoba mendorong tubuh orang diatasnya namun tangan Baekhyun yang memegang erat pinggangnya juga tangan satunya yang menahan tengkuk Minseok agar tidak bergerak membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

Disela hisapan dan lumatan Baekhyun, Minseok mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun lagi-lagi gagal karena Baekhyun tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun untuk Minseok. Kini bibir Baekhyun mulai menurun kebelakang telinga juga disekitar leher Minseok, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat dibeberapa tempat, membuat Minseok menjengitkan tubuhnya karena merasa asing dengan sensasi yang diberikan oleh bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Baek... ini... nghh... Berhenti. Aah!" Minseok sedikit berteriak saat merasakan sesuatu menekan areal sensitifnya. "Baek... huh... hen-hentikhan." Minseok terus berusaha menghentikan lutut Baekhyun yang mulai menekan dan menggesek areal sensitifnya tanpa menghentikan kecupannya disekitar tubuh bagian atas Minseok dengan mencoba menghimpit lutut Baekhyun dengan kedua pahanya agar berhenti bergerak menggoda areal sensitifnya juga tangannya yang terus menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak menempel dengan tubuh Minseok. "Baek... mphhh" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak memberikan kesempatan Minseok untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya dan kembali menikmati bibir adiktif Minseok. Terus sibuk dengan lututnya diareal sensitif Minseok, kini tangan Baekhyun mulai menggerayangi tubuh Minseok dari atas kebawah dengan gerakan sensualnya membuat tubuh Minseok meremang. Minseok merasakan jari-jari panjang itu semakin kebawah dan mendekati areal sensitifnya, Minseok yang terkejut saat jemari itu mulai memberikan usapan halus bagian bawahnya dengan refleks menahan tangan Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya yang dari tadi menahan tubuh Baekhyun. Namun karena perbuatannya itu kini tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun saling bergesekan membuatnya semakin buruk karena tanpa Minseok sadari semua kancing bajunya juga Baekhyun sudah terlepas mengekspos dada putih keduanya. Dengan keadaan yang makin mengenaskan, Minseok benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk mengentikan kegiatan Baekhyun. Dia sudah mengerahkan semuanya dan hasilnya tetap Baekhyun yang terus mendominasinya. Saat dalam situasi biasa, Minseok selalu yakin bahwa dia lebih kuat dari Baekhyun, namun disituasi seperti ini Minseok merasa kekuatannya benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun yang kini terus menginfasi seluruh tubuhnya. Saat diambang kepasrahannya, tiba-tiba ponsel Minseok berdering nyaring menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Seolah tuli Baekhyun tidak peduli dan terus melakukan kegiatannya menjamah seluruh tubuh Minseok yang kini hanya bisa menahan desahannya juga menahan tangan dan lutut Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya menggerayangi area-area sensitif Minseok. Minseok sebenarnya ingin mengatakan jika ada panggilan masuk, namun Baekhyun tidak melepaskan bibirnya dan terus menghisapnya seolah bibirnya adalah es krim yang lezat. Setelah hisapan kuatnya yang membuat Minseok sedikit menaikan dadanya karena saking kuatnya hisapan itu, Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan bibir Minseok yang kini sudah merah membengkak dengan wajah terganggunya.

"Sebaiknya kau berterimakasih pada siapapun yang menelfonmu, karena jika dia tidak menggangu dengan membuat ponselmu terus berdering maka aku bisa saja manaikan rating dari kegiatan kita barusan." Baekhyun berkata dengan memandang mata Minseok dengan intens juga dengan suaranya yang sudah turun beberapa oktaf itu.

Minseok hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti karena sebenarnya dia agak takut dengan Baekhyun yang saat ini terlihat begitu berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang dikenalnya. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun mencium Minseok tapi dia merasa ini pertama kalinya Minseok dicium oleh Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Penuh dominasi dan sangat mengintimidasi.

Melihat wajah Minseok yang sedikit menyiratkan ketakutan juga ponsel Minseok yang tidak ada hentinya berdering, Baekhyun bangkit dari atas tubuh Minseok dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. _"Sial aku menakutinya."_ Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Baekhyun tidak menyesal atas perbuatannya tapi dia menyesal karena tidak bisa mengatur ekspresinya yang seolah-olah ingin menelan Minseok hidup-hidup dan itu menakuti Minseok.

"Kau tidak menjawab panggilan brengsek itu?" Baekhyun mulai terganggu dengan suara dering ponsel Minseok yang sepertinya tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti berdering juga Minseok yang hanya diam dengan nafas yang masih sedikit terengah dan wajah yang merah padam.

"OH!" Sebelum Minseok sempat mengambil ponselnya dimeja, dering ponselnya tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Minseok kembali sedikit ketakutan, takut jika Baekhyun akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Kemarilah." Sekarang Minseok benar-benar ketakutan karena suara Baekhyun belum kembali kesuara merdunya melainkan masih dalam mode suara dalamnya. "Kemarilah, aku tidak akan memakanmu. Bawa juga ponselmu." Walaupun ekspresi Baekhyun tidak semenyeramkan tadi tapi suara Baekhyun yang dalam juga nada mendominasi yang tegas membuat Minseok ragu untuk menuruti perintahnya. "Minseok-ah, kemarilah." Kali ini Baekhyun lebih memperhalus nada bicaranya sambil menepuk pahanya sendiri, memberikan isyarat pada Minseok untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Minseok..."

Dering ponsel Minseok kembali terdengar membuat Minseok terlonjak kaget juga membuat kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong.

"Minseok, jawab panggilanmu dan kemarilah. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, tapi jika kau yang memaksa..."

"Ba-baiklah." Dengan cepat Minseok bergeser dan duduk dipangkuan Baekhyun dengan canggung sambil menjawb panggilan ponselnya.

"Ha-halo paman?" Minseok merasa gugup sendiri karena kini Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Minseok.

" _ **Tuan Muda tidak apa-apa? Tuan Muda sepertinya sedang gugup."**_ Tanya line diseberang dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Minseok cepat untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Kenapa paman menelfonku terus, apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Minseok lebih rileks karena Baekhyun hanya memeluknya dan tidak melakukan apa-apa yang membuat Minseok tidak nyaman.

" _ **Hari ini orangtua Tuan Muda pulang. Dan anda disuruh untuk pulang kerumah."**_ Mendegar kata orangtua, tanpa sadar Minseok meremas kuat tangan Baekhyun yang masih memeluk pinggangnya.

" _ **Tuan Muda benar baik-baik saja?"**_ Tanya orang yang ternyata adalah pelayan pribadi keluarganyajuga orang yang merawat Minseok sejak bayi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan." Tiba-tiba nada suara Minseok menjadi terdengar lebih dingin dan datar. Baekhyun yang mendengar samar suara diline seberang mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Minseok sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Minseok.

" _ **Selama orangtua anda di Seoul, Tuan dan Nyonya besar meminta anda untuk tinggal dirumah."**_ Jelas pelayan pribadi keluarga Minseok itu.

"Mereka yang menyuruh paman?" Tanya Minseok memastikan masih dengan nada suara dinginnya. Entah mengapa Minseok sedikit rileks dan melepaskan remasannya pada tangan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mulai memberikan kecupan ringan disekitar tengkuknya juga tangan Baekhyun yang mengancingkan kemejanya secara perlahan dari belakang.

" _ **Benar Tuan Muda. Dan hari Jum'at, orangtua anda mengajak untuk makan malam diluar."**_

Minseok kembali menegang karena acara makan malam diluar biasanya selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran hebat dengan orangtuanya.

.

..

...

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Friends Or?

Chap 7

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

" _ **Benar Tuan Muda. Dan hari Jum'at, orangtua anda mengajak untuk makan malam diluar."**_

Minseok kembali menegang karena acara makan malam diluar biasanya selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran hebat dengan orangtuanya.

.

..

...

"Rileks Minseok." Perintah Baekhyun kali ini dangan suara pelan dan halusnya.

" _ **Tuan Muda bersama seseorang?"**_ Nada khawati dalam sambungan telfon itu makin terdengar jelas.

"Tidak dan berhentilah bertanya paman." Minseok yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya menikmati aroma Baekhyun yang menenangkan.

" _ **Maafkan saya Tuan, saya hanya khawatir."**_ Jawab sambungan telfon itu dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku tahu, paman selalu megkhawatirkan aku. Tapi paman bisa berhenti melakukannya sekarang, aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri dengan baik." Minseok makin rileks saat Baekhyun memberikan usapan menenangkan ditangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel.

" _ **Tapi Tuan Muda..."**_

"Bilang pada mereka, aku akan datang malam ini."

PIP. Minseok mematikan sambungan telfonnya dengan cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan pelayan pribadinya untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya dan Minseok langsung melempar ponselnya asal.

Dengan hembusan nafas kasar, duduk Minseok dipangkuan Baekhyun makin melorot dan membuat kepala Minseok tertidur dipangkuan Baekhyun. Minseok kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut Baekhyun yang untungnya kemejanya sudah terkancing dibagian bawahnya walau masih menyisakan tiga kancing teratas yang masih terbuka.

"Kepalaku sakit, aku ingin tidur." Minseok berkata dengan nada lelahnya dan makin dalam menenggelamkan kepalanya diperut Baekhyun juga tangannya yang memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah." Baekhyun berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Minseok.

Saat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Minseok, Baekhyun tahu jika Minseok sudah benar-benar tertidur. Lalu dengan hati-hati mengambil map-map dimeja didepannya yang sempat diabaikannya dengan menggunakan kakinya. Setalah berhasil mengambil map-map itu, Baekhyun kembali membaca kertas-kertas itu dengan serius.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun menoleh sekilas saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu ruang osis dan masuklah segerombolan orang yang membuat ruangan itu mendadak menjadi sedikit gaduh.

"Dia tidur?" Kris yang masuk lebih dulu bertanya pada Baekhyun yang masih serius membaca kertas-kertas ditangannya.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat." Saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun ruangan itu kembali menjadi tenang.

"Tidak biasanya dia tidur seperti itu. Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Lay sedikit khawatir melihat Minseok yang tidur sambil memeluk erat perut Baekhyun. Yang Lay tahu Minseok berubah menjadi clingy jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Tadi pelayannya menelfon dan menyuruhnya pulang. Dia harus tinggal dirumahnya selama orangtuanya di Seoul." Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil memasukan kertas-kertas yang dibacanya kedalam map-map disampingnya dan berganti dengan map yang lain.

"Ah, pantas." Luhan dan yang lain mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah sekarang sebaiknya kalian melakukan tugas kalian masing-masing. Kegiatan sekolah sebentar lagi, dan kita harus segera menyerahkan proposal-proposal sialan itu." Suho memberikan perintah pada yang lainnya dengan nada sedikit kesalnya.

Saat ini para osis itu sedang memeriksa ulang proposal-proposal dari masing-masing club sekolah untuk kegiatan tahunan sekolah yang akan diadakan enam bulan lagi. Walaupun mereka mempunyai wewenang yang besar di Seoul School, tetap saja proposal kegiatan tahunan sekolah harus mendapat tandatangan dari kepala sekolah.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh Minseok dan langsung mengusap punggungnya dengan pelan.

"Euuung~ ... " Minseok kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung menghadap wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk kearahnya.

"Kau bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membantu Minseok yang mencoba bangkit dari pahanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Minseok kembali bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan retoris Baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya yang terasa sedikit berat. Untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya Minseok duduk dan melihat kearah tv dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka dan sesekali mengucek matanya lagi. Tidak sadar saja jika saat ini ada sebelas pasang mata sedang mengamatinya dengan pandangan lapar karena melihat Minseok dengan rambut berantakan juga bibir yang mengerucut alami. Minseok yang terlalu fokus melihat tv tanpa sadar akan memejamkan matanya lagi namun saat merasakan seseorang mengecup kilat bibirnya, matanya kini terbelalak sempurna dan menatap terkejut wajah orang dididepannya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Chen?" Minseok mengernyit bingung melihat wajah bahagia orang didepannya itu.

"Hmmm, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Chen balik.

"Tidak, tapi tadi saat aku mau tidur ..." Tanpa meneruskan perkataannya Minseok menolehkan kepalanya keseluruh ruangan itu dan langsung memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Ah! Ternyata kalian semua ada disini." Minseok berkata dengan wajah memerahnya karena tidak merasakan kehadiran teman-temannya.

"Ini ruangan osis, wajar jika kami semua ada disini." Suho menjawab dengan sedikit senyum diwajahnya.

"Nah sekarang kau sudah bangun sepenuhnya, bisa jelaskan alasan kenapa kau mengubah gaya rambutmu?" Pertanyaan Lay yang tiba-tiba membuat Minseok sedikit gelagapan karena dia belum menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat sama sekali.

"Emmm, itu karena... aku... " Minseok terus berpikir keras untuk menemukan alasan yang bisa membuat mereka berhenti menanyainya tentang rambut barunya. "Karena aku ingin terlihat menarik dimata para yeoja?" Minseok terdengar tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri yang mana mengundang kernyitan tidak percaya pada teman-temannya. "Entahlah, aku hanya ingin terlihat keren hehehe. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa aku sudah terlihat keren dan menarik?" Tanya Minseok sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Walaupun usaha merapikan rambutnya tidak terlalu berhasil, tapi cukup memuaskan bagi Minseok, dan langsung memasang wajah sok tampannya. "Bagaimana sekarang? Apa akan ada yeoja yang akan tertarik denganku sekarang? Aku yakin sekarang aku sudah bisa mengalahkan kharisma kalian, kalian bersiap-siaplah untuk kehilangan fans-fans cantik kalian karena mereka semua akan merubah haluan dan menjadi fansku hehehe."

Tanpa memperhatikan wajah tidak suka mereka Minseok terus mengoceh tidak jelas dan berpose bak model papan atas sambil terus menanyakan pendapat mereka. "Haissh, kenapa kalian diam saja. Kalian harus mengatakan sesuatu. Ha! Kalian pasti tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa ya karena kekerenanku ini, tenang saja soal fans kalian aku pasti menyisakan untuk kalian. Aku bukan orang yang rakus kok. hehehe" Minseok berkata dengan nada bangga dan cerianya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membakar mereka.

"Ganti gaya dan warna rambutmu." Tiba-tiba Luhan berkata dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tidak,, tidak! Aku menyukai gaya dan warna rambutku yang sekarang." Jawab Minseok tegas sambil memegangi rambutnya protektif.

"Luhan benar, kau harus mengganti gaya dan warna rambutmu. Kau lebih kelihatan manis dengan rambutmu yang sebelumnya." Chen membenarkan perkataan Luhan dan langsung menarik tangan Minseok untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Tapi kan aku hmpph..." Parkataan Minseok terpotong karena dengan cepat Chen mencium bibirnya dan mendorongnya hingga tertidur dan kepalanya jatuh diatas paha Baekhyun. Kini Minseok seperti merasakan deja vu hanya aja kali ini dilakukan dengan orang yang berbeda. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya Minseok pun tidak bisa membuat Chen menghetikan kegiatan menginfasi bibirnya.

Seolah sudah biasa, semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itupun masih tetap fokus dengan kertas-kertas yang ada ditangan mereka tanpa ada niatan menghentikan Chen yang saat ini sudah mulai membuka kancing baju Minseok. Bahkan Baekhyun yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka hanya diam saja dan masih serius membaca kertas ditangannya merasa tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Minseok terus menggerak-gerakan kepalanya untuk lepas dari ciuman Chen, namun hal itu memberikan dampak yang berbeda pada Baekhyun karena kepala Minseok yang terus bergerak tanpa sengaja menggesek areal sensitif Baekhyun membuatnya bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Chen!" Baekhyun menggeram tertahan karena gerakan kepala Minseok yang semakin membangunkan hasratnya. "Kim Jongdae hentikan!"

Mendengar geraman keras Baekhyun, Chen langsung bengun dari menindih Minseok sambil memberikan pandangan tajam pada Baekhyun yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Kau bisa melakukan selama yang kau mau, tapi tidak dengan kepalanya yang terus menggesek miliku." Bela Baekhyun yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chen.

Chen yang hampir saja mengatakan umpatannya untuk Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada selangkangan Baekhyun dan memasang smirknya. "Kau harusnya bilang dari tadi." Chen berkata masih dengan smirknya.

Dan Minseok hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar percakapan singkat Baekhyun dan Chen, tadinya dia hampir mengatakan terima kasih pada Baekhyun, tapi setelah mendengar alasan Baekhyun, Minseok langsung mendengus kasar masih dengan nafas yang tersendat. Setelah percakapan singkat itu, ruangan osis kembali tenang karena semuanya masih fokus dengan kegiatan memerikasa proposal, kecuali Minseok yang malah melamun sambil masih mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

"Hei Minseok, kenapa kau diam saja?" Chen yang kini fokus kembali dengan kertas-kertas proposalnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minseok yang tiba-tiba melamun.

"Heh?" Minseok yang terkejut karena suara Chen, menoleh dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Kau melamun?" Chen kembali baertanya karena mendapat respon aneh dari Minseok.

"OH! Tidak! Aku tidak melamun, sebenarnya aku hanya berpikir bagaimana cara membuat kalian berhenti melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku." Minseok memesang wajah sok berpikirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memikirkannya lagi." Kris berkata dengan geraman yang membuat Minseok agak merinding juga Kris mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Waaee!? Kurasa bibir wanita lebih kembut, lebih halus. Dada perempuan juga terlihat lebih kenyal dan lebih menggoda ... " Minseok berkata dengan wajah menerawangnya seolah dia benar sedang mencium dan meremas dada seorang wanita karena saat ini tangannya terangkat keatas dan seolah-olah sedang meremas sesuatu juga bibirnya yang dimanyunkan seolah sedang mencium sesuatu. Minseok lalu memejamkan matanya seolah sedang menikmati kegiatan mesumnya. "Bahkan tangan wanita lebih terasa halus saat meraba dadamu dan... " Merasakan aura yang tiba-tiba menggelap disekelilingnya Minseok memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan langsung menyesalinya karena kini semua pandangan mengarah padanya dengan pandangan siap bertarung. Membuat Minseok salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kau mau menantang kami?" Luhan dengan ekspresi datarnya menaruh kertas yang dipegangnya dan beranjak dari kursinya namun tiba-tiba ponsel Minseok berdering dan membuat Minseok terlonjak kaget, dengan cepat Minseok mengambil ponselnya yang ada dilantai tak jauh dari duduknya dan langsung menjauh dari teman-temannya yang masih memasang wajah siap menerkamnya.

"Ya paman?" Jawab Minseok dengan semangat, belum pernah Minseok sesenang ini mendapat telfon dari pelayan pribadinya.

" _ **Tuan, saya sudah ada didepan gerbang sekolahan anda. Nyonya Besar menyuruh saya untuk menjemput Tuan Muda."**_ Kata line sebrang dengan nada tenang khas seorang pelayan pribadi.

"Mwo!? Paman ada didepan gerbang sekarang?" Minseok juga belum merasa sesenang ini dijemput oleh orang suruhan orangtuanya. Biasanya dia akan marah jika ada yang menjemputnya kesekolah.

"Apa orangtuaku yang menyuruh paman?" Minseok mencoba memperpanjang percakapannya dengan pelayannya agar teman-temannya yang saat ini masih memasang wajah garang mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Sambil terus mengoceh tidak jelas Minseok celingukan mencari tasnya juga sepatunya, dan Minseok harus meneguk ludahnya kasar saat melihat tasnya ada ditangan Luhan yang menatapnya garang juga saat melihat sepatunya terletak tak beraturan disamping Sehun yang berdiri dengan wajah datar namun mengancamnya.

"Ya ya ya, tidak apa-apa. Baju apapun aku pasti suka. Salon? Tentu saja, tidak tidak, maksudku tidak perlu kesalon." Minseok saat ini sedang berusaha terlihat santai saat mengambil sapatunya dibawah tatapan intens Sehun dan semua orang diruangan itu. Seolah belum kurang penderitaan Minseok, saat dia akan mengambil tasnya dari tangan Luhan, dangan wajah datarnya Luhan malah menarik tangannya sendiri dan membuat Minseok gagal mendapatkan tasnya. Dan lagi-lagi semua pandangan terarah padanya, seolah-olah mereka memang sengaja mengamati seluruh pergerakan Minseok.

"Apa paman? Orangtuaku sudah menungguku dari tadi?"

" _ **Maksud Tuan Muda apa? Orangtua Tuan Muda masih diperjalanan dari airport, jadi Tuan Muda tidak perlu terburu-buru."**_ Pelayannya berbicara dengan nada bingungnya karena ucapan asal-asalan Minseok.

"Jadi aku harus cepat-cepat, bukankah tidak baik membuat orangtua menunggu." Minseok berlari cepat menuju pintu dengan tidak membawa tasnya karena Luhan tidak mau memberikan tasnya juga Minseok terlalu takut jika Luhan melakukan sesuatu padanya jika dia memaksa untuk mengambil tasnya dari tangan Luhan.

Setalah melihat Minseok keluar membanting pintu, semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu mengubah wajah seram mereka dengan senyum smirk mereka.

Ceklek.

Tiba-tiba pintu kambali terbuka dan menampilkan kepala Minseok. "Oh ya, kalian harus merawat luka kalian dengan baik. Aku pergi dulu."

"Aku suka wajah ketakutannya." Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping Luhan berkata sambil menatap pintu yang baru saja dibanting Minseok masih dengan smirknya.

"Tapi yang jelas dia tidak akan menyukai rencana orangtuanya untuk tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Ini pasti akan mengacaukan moodnya." Luhan berbicara sambil mengambil kembali kertas yang sempat diabaikannya tadi.

"Yah begitulah. Minseok tidak pernah menyukai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan orangtuanya." Suho menambahkan.

"Apa kita akan mengawasinya malam ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mengarahkan seluruh pandagannya pada orang-orang didalam ruangan itu.

"Malam ini kita tidak bisa. Aku merasa kita akan diserang malam ini. Jadi bersiap-siap saja." Suho menjawab dengan ekspresi menerawangnya.

.

..

...

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Friends Or?

Chap 8

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

"Tapi yang jelas dia tidak akan menyukai rencana orangtuanya untuk tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Ini pasti akan mengacaukan moodnya." Luhan berbicara sambil mengambil kembali kertas yang sempat diabaikannya tadi.

"Yah begitulah. Minseok tidak pernah menyukai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan orangtuanya." Suho menambahkan.

"Apa kita akan mengawasinya malam ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mengarahkan seluruh pandagannya pada orang-orang didalam ruangan itu.

"Malam ini kita tidak bisa. Aku merasa kita akan diserang malam ini. Jadi bersiap-siap saja." Suho menjawab dengan ekspresi menerawangnya.

.

..

...

Hubungan Minseok dengan orangtuanya memang tidak baik dan semua teman-temannya tau itu. Sebenarnya Minseok ingin merahasiakan hal itu namun dengan adanya Chen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun rasanya tidak mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Mereka semua tahu jika orangtua Minseok hanya beberapa kali saja berkunjung ke Seoul membuat Minseok selalu sendirian dirumah besarnya hingga akhirnya Minseok memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan membeli sebuah apartment kecil dengan uang tabungannya sendiri hasil dia bekerja di cafe. Mereka juga tahu walaupun orangtua Minseok tidak pernah ada untuk Minseok, tapi selalu mengatur semua kehidupan Minseok melalui pelayan pribadi keluarganya dan hal itu pula yang membuat hubungan Minseok dengan orangtuanya makin memburuk karena Minseok tidak suka jika kehidupannya diatur-atur oleh orang lain.

Walaupun mereka sudah menginfasi hampir seluruh privasi Minseok, namun untuk yang satu itu mereka memilih tidak ikut campur urusan Minseok dengan orangtuanya. Mereka memilih diam dan memperhatikan dari jauh, mereka akan bertindak jika memang diharuskan.

Sementara itu Minseok saat ini setengah berlari sambil memakai sepatunya dan menyadari bahwa bajunya masih belum terkancing, terimakasih pada Chen karena sudah membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila dengan baju dan rambutnya yang masih lumayan acak-acakan.

Mobilpun meluncur kejalanan dengan Minseok yang menghela nafas panjang, menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya.

.

Sesampainya dirumahnya Minseok hanya disapa oleh para maidnya, dan langsung berjalan cepat kekamarnya, memilih menenggelamkan diri ditempat tidurnya. Saat terbangun dari tidurnya, Minseok merasa asing dengan kamarnya sendiri. Bahkan Minseok sudah lupa kapan terakhir dia tidur dikamarnya sendiri. Saat melihat jam di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukan pukul 05:15 sore Minseok menghela nafas lagi.

"Hah, hari ini aku benar-benar banyak tidur." Minseok kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung berjalan kekamar mandi. Saat membuka bajunya Minseok kembali menghela nafas karena ada beberapa hickey menghiasi badannya.

"Aku benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu." Gumamnya sambil membuka semua pakaiannya.

HARI JUMAT

Minseok baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya walaupun saat ini hari sudah menunjukkan sore. Sejak Minseok tinggal dirumah, orangtuanya melarang Minseok bekerja magang dicafe dan menyuruh Minseok untuk les biola saja. Walaupun dengan berat hati, Minseok menuruti keinginan orangtuanya karena tidak ingin adu argumen lebih lama lagi dengan orangtuanya toh orangtuanya tidak akan lama tinggal di Seoul maka dari itu Minseok mengirim surat cuti lewat e-mail kepada bosnya.

Sebentar lagi acara makan malam spesial itu akan dimulai dan Minseok baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk yang menutupi area bawahnya saja, Minseok dikejutkan dengan seorang yeoja dengan rambut pendek pirangnya, yoeja itu sedang membelakanginya sambil menata beberapa pakaian diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa kau? Kau tidak seharusnya masuk kamar seseorang seenaknya." Minseok berkata dengan nada datarnya.

Saat yeoja itu membalikkan badannya dan langsung tersenyum manis saat melihat tubuh Minseok yang hanya tertutupi sehelai handuk saja juga beberapa hickey menghiasi tubuh atas Minseok. "Kau lupa padaku?"

Minseok mengernyit bingung. "Memang kita saling kenal?"

Plak!

"Kenapa memukul kepalaku!?" Minseok berkata dengan memegangi kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan dari yeoja sok akrab itu.

"Itu supaya kau ingat padaku. Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan sepupumu semudah itu." karena masih melihat wajah bingung Minseok, yeoja itu menghela nafasnya lelah. "Aku Kim Nana. Sekarang kau ingat?"

"Seingatku aku tidak memiliki sepupu bernama Kim Nana." Minseok berkata dengan gaya mengingat-ngingatnya.

"YA! Kau ingin mati!?"

"Hahahahaha. Iya iya, aku ingat. Noona kelihatan berbeda biasanya noona kesini, pasti ada yang penting." Minseok merasa senang karena ada Nana dirumahnya, setidaknya dia bisa bersikap santai saat bersama sepupunya itu. Bisa dibilang Kim Nana itu seperti pencair suasana yang canggung antara Minseok dengan orang-orang yang ada dirumah besarnya.

"Tentu saja ini sangat penting. Semua yang bersangkutan dengan Tuan Muda Kim yang terhormat pasti penting."

"Apa maksud noona, jangan berkata yang tidak masuk akal."

"Tapi ini memang penting. Hari ini aku bukan Kim Nana sepupumu tapi Kim Nana sebagai stylistmu. Paman dan Bibi menyuruhku ..."

"Orangtuaku?"

"Ya, orangtuamu. Mereka menyuruhku untuk membuatmu tampil sesempurna mungkin jadi disinilah aku." Nana tersenyum cerah berbeda dengan wajah Minseok yang menampilkan wajah bingung sekaligus tidak sukanya.

"Bukankah ini hanya makan malam biasa, kenapa aku harus berpenampilan sempurna?" Sejak Minseok tinggal dirumahnya, dia dan orangtuanya selalu makan malam bersama, walaupun tidak pernah ada obrolan hangat seperti keluarga pada umumnya tapi Tuan Kim memaksa untuk selalu makan malam bersama dirumah mereka dan baru kali ini akan makan malam diluar.

"Kau tidak tahu orangtuamu saja, mereka itu sangat perfeksionis. Mereka menginginkan hal yang sempurna walau hanya untuk makan malam biasa saja."

"Apa mereka tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata 'tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini'?" Minseok berkata dengan nada tidak sukanya. "Noona keluar saja, aku bisa memilih bajuku sendiri." Tambah Minseok.

"Kau tahu kenapa orangtuamu menyuruhku untuk menjadi stylistmu?"

"Karena mereka berlebihan."

"Ya! Bukan seperti itu. Mereka menyuruhku karena mereka tidak mempercayai selera berpakaianmu."

Minseok hanya memandang tidak suka kearah Nana.

"Sudahlah, kau cukup diam saja dan turuti semua perkataanku."

Dan Minseok tahu, melawan pun percuma jika ini sudah berhubungan dengan perintah dari orangtuanya. Orangtua Minseok adalah arsitek terkenal dan bisnis mereka dibidang properti adalah salah satu yang terbesar didunia, membuat mereka harus menghabiskan banyak waktu di luar negeri dan meninggalkan Minseok sendirian. Hal itu pula yang membuat Minseok sering terlibat perkelahian, Minseok pikir dengan membuat masalah maka perhatian orangtuanya akan teralih padanya namun dia berhenti berharap saat lagi-lagi hanya pelayan pribadinya yang datang untuk membebaskannya saat dia tertangkap oleh polisi atau menghadiri penggilan dari sekolah saat Minseok membuat ulah disekolahnya. Minseok makin jauh dari orangtuanya karena sifat perfeksionis mereka yang mengharuskannya selalu tampil sempurna terutama didepan para klien mereka saat mereka ada pesta di Seoul atau acara-acara bisnis penting lainnya. Diperburuk dengan ayah Minseok yang menganggap semua perkataannya adalah perintah yang harus dituruti, membuat Minseok makin menjauhi orangtuanya sendiri. Bahkan jika orangtua Minseok datang ke Seoul, Minseok tidak lagi mau menemui mereka tanpa paksaan dari sang ayah.

"Nah ini baru sempurna. Dibalik wajah manismu aku tidak mengira warna hitam sangat cocok untukmu." Saat ini Nana sedang mengamati penampilan Minseok yang memakai setelan dengan warna hitam. Terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat dan rambut light blondenya. Minseok saat ini memakai kemeja hitam, dasi yang berwarna senada dan celana jeans hitam membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menawan walaupun seperti kata Nana tadi, wajahnya masih terlihat manis. Berbeda dengan Nana yang menatap puas kearah Minseok, yang ditatapi hanya memasang wajah cemberut karena Minseok memang tidak terbiasa memakai setelan apalagi celana jeans hitamnya yang menurutnya terlalu ketat.

"Sekarang tinggal gaya rambutmu."

"Memang kenapa dengan rambutku. Kurasa ini sudah bagus" Minseok merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

"Seleramu benar-benar payah. Dan ngomong-ngomong apa kau habis bercinta dengan pacarmu? Banyak sekali hickey ditubuhmu." Nana yang kini sedang menata rambut Minseok, mulai memperhatikan beberapa hickey yang ada dileher Minseok.

"A-ani. Tadi ada pelajaran biologi dan temannya adalah serangga. Ada beberapa serangga yang lepas dan aku tergigit oleh serangga itu."

PLAK!

"Ya, kenapa noona selalu memukul kepalaku!"

"Karena kau bodoh. Aku sudah cukup umur untuk membedakan mana yang hickey dan mana yang bekas gigitan serangga. Dan yang jelas gigitan serangga tidak seperti ini." Nana berkata dengan menekan hickey Minseok dilehernya.

Jangan heran jika malihat leher Minseok ada tanda merah, salahkan teman-temannya yang sepertinya mulai terobsesi dengan leher Minseok dan selalu memberikan tanda kemerahan dilehernya disetiap ada kesempatan. Apalagi dengan Minseok harus terkurung dirumahnya membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka dengan Minseok hanya terbatas disekolahan saja dan membuat mereka makin menggila karena sangat sulit untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Minseok dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Terserah noona mau percaya atau tidak. Akan lebih baiik jika noona membuatnya tidak terlihat." Minseok berguman dengan wajah kesalnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Nana selesai menata rambut Minseok. "Wah kau benar-benar terlihat tampan." Nana tersenyum lebar saat melihat hasil karyanya. Rambut Minseok kini terlihat lebih rapi dan menyamarkan wajah manisnya.

Mendengar pujian dari sepupunya, Minseok tersenyum lebar-

"Yah walaupun kau masih terlihat manis." Dan senyum lebar Minseok langsung berganti dengan kernyitan tak suka.

"Noona benar-benar penghancur mood yang hebat."

Dan Nana hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebarnya gerutuan Minseok.

.

Saat menuruni tangga dan melihat orangtuanya sudah siap didepan pintu keluar dengan dandanan yang sangat rapi dan elegant membuat Minseok berpikir bahwa makan malam ini bukalah makan malam biasa dan itu makin membuat perasaan Minseok makin tidak enak.

"Seokie? Astaga! Kau tampan sekali, sepertinya Nana benar-benar bekerja keras." Ibu Minseok berkata dengan nada riangnya mengabaikan ekspresi datar Minseok.

"Tentu saja, Bibi harus mengirim honorku ke nomor rekeningku yang biasanya." Respon Nana dari lantai atas dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tentu saja, bibi akan memberimu bonus."

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang." Tanpa berkomentar apapun mengenai penampilan Minseok, Tuan Kim langsung keluar dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Ayo Seokie. Kita tidak boleh terlambat." Ibunya keluar dengan wajah cerianya.

"Ibu berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh." Minseok masih setia memasang wajah datarnya sabil mengikuti ibunya keluar tanpa menoleh pada sepupunya.

Dengan memakan waktu selama kurang lebih 30 menit, mobil mereka berhenti didepan sebuah restoran mewah yang didominasi dengan warna emas yang membuatnya terlihat sangat esklusif.

"Jadi kali ini restoran Jepang." Gumam Minseok pelan setelah dia melihat pohon sakura buatan yang menjulang indah didepan pintu masuk restoran tersebut. Minseok cukup kagum dengan pohon sakura itu karena bukannya berwarna pink seperti bunga sakura pada umumnya, pohon sakura yang dilihatnya kali ini berwarna emas terang yang menimbulkan kesan mewah dan juga indah untuk dipandang.

"Bagaimana Seokie uhm maksud ibu Minseok, kau suka masakan Jepang kan? Pelayan Lee bilang kau sangat lahap jika makan masakan Jepang."

" _Kebetulan saja saat itu aku sedang kelaparan."_ Pikir Minseok dalam hati.

Minseok hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi perkataan ibunya, dan hanya terus memandangi pohon sakura buatan didepannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tertarik dengan makan malam ini, tapi sedikit berpura-pura tidak akan menyakiti siapapun."

Mendengar nada dingin ayahnya Minseok hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Saat memasuki sebuah ruangan privat, orangtua Minseok langsung disambut dengan senyuman sepasang suami istri lalu mereka saling berpelukan akrab. Sementara itu Minseok yang berdiri didekat pintu masuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yoeja yang seumuran dengannya kini sedang fokus dengan ponselnya, dilihat dari gesturnya yeoja itu sedang mendengarkan musik lewat headset hitamnya. Minseok tidak dapat melihat wajah yeoja itu dengan jelas karena kepalanya yang tertunduk menatap ponselnya.

" _Sial, jadi ini maksud aku harus tampil sempurna? Perjodohan? Mereka pasti bercanda."_ Pikir Minseok dalam hati setelah menyadari tujuan utama orangtuanya menyuruh Nana untuk membuat penampilan Minseok sempurna. Minseok tidak pernah berfikir bahwa orangtuanya benar-benar akan menjodohkannya, melihat selama ini orangtuanya tidak pernah peduli dengan semua yang dilakukannya. Walaupun ayahnya selalu mengatakan Minseok harus mengambil alih perusahaan kelak, tapi orangtuanya tidak pernah mengusik kehidupan percintaan Minseok namun melihat situasi saat ini, Minseok sepertinya harus berpikir keras untuk menghindari perjodohan ini.

.

..

...

Tbc

Sory banget buat yang minta updatenya dipanjangin, berhubung aku lagi sibuk banget jadi maaf banget updatenya ya bisanya segitu aja

Maaf juga kalo ini kurang hot, emang gak pengalaman bikin ginian jadi maklumin aja ^^

Dan makasih banget buat yang udah mau buang waktu buat nengok nih fic, *thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Friends Or?

Chap 9

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

Minseok tidak pernah berfikir bahwa orangtuanya benar-benar akan menjodohkannya, melihat selama ini orangtuanya tidak pernah peduli dengan semua yang dilakukannya. Walaupun ayahnya selalu mengatakan Minseok harus mengambil alih perusahaan kelak, tapi orangtuanya tidak pernah mengusik kehidupan percintaan Minseok namun melihat situasi saat ini, Minseok sepertinya harus berpikir keras untuk menghindari perjodohan ini.

.

..

...

"Kalian sudah datang duluan ternyata, kuharap kami tidak membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama." Kali ini Tuan Kim tidak memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya seperti tadi melainkan senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya.

" Kami juga baru saja datang. Oh ini putramu?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu.

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Minseok." Kata Minseok sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Wah kau benar-benar mirip ibumu. Manis." Perempuan yang seumuran dengan ibunya itu kini sedang memeperhatikan wajah Minseok dengan senyum terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hei dia itu laki-laki kau harus menyebutnya tampan." Nyonya Kim membela putranya dengan nada bercandanya.

"Ya ya, tampan yang manis." Koreksi perempuan paruh baya itu.

Dan Minseok hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil miris karena sekeren apapun penampilannya, selalu ada orang yang masih mengatainya manis dan Minseok tidak suka itu.

"Oh ya, Ayumi kemarilah."

Kini pandangan Minseok terarah pada seorang yoeja cantik dengan gaun hitam selututnya, sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Selamat malam. Nama saya Ayumi Hasegawa, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kata Ayumi dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya tak lupa membungkukkan badannya seperti yang dilakukan Minseok.

"Minseok, perkenalkan mereka dalah keluarga Hasegawa, kami sudah lama berteman dan akhirnya bisa mempertemukan kalian berdua. Ayah harap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya." Senyum lebar tidak hilang dari wajah Tuan Kim.

Setelah mendengar Ayumi memperkenalkan namanya, sekarang Minseok mengerti kenapa orangtuanya mengajaknya makan malam direstoran Jepang.

"Wah putrimu sangat cantik, murip seperti ibunya. Oh! dan bahasa koreamu sangat bagus." Nyonya Kim berkomentar sambil memperhatikan wajah Ayumi dengan pandangan kagum.

"Tentu saja, Ayumi sudah satu tahun mempelajari bahasa korea walaupun dia baru tinggal selama satu bulan di Korea."

Dalam hati Minseok membenarkan perkataan ibunya. Ayumi memang cantik dengan kesan sedikit tomboy karena rambut hitam sebahunya dikepang dibagian samping yang menunjukan leher jenjangnya juga beberapa piercing ditelinga kirinya dan semua piercing juga aksesoris rambutnya berwarna hitam membuatnya terlihat anggun namun sedikit arogan.

Saat makan malam adalah saat paling membosankan bagi Minseok, orangtuanya dan orangtua Ayumi terus mengobrol dan mengabaikan keberadaan anak-anak mereka. Walaupun obrolan mereka masih berputar antara Minseok dan Ayumi sendiri tetap saja Minseok merasa ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Makan malam selesai, kedua pasangan suami istri itu terus mengobrol dan sesekali menanyakan pendapat mereka berdua. Walaupun orangtua mereka tidak membahas sedikit pun mengenai perjodohan, Minseok tahu jika orangtuanya mempunyai maksud lain dengan memperkenalkan Minseok dengan Ayumi. Ayumi memang cantik tapi Minseok tidak akan menikah dengan orang pilihan orangtuanya dia ingin menemukan perempuannya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari orangtuanya. Perjodohan sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Dan dilihat dari sikap acuh Ayumi, Minseok berfikir bahwa Ayumi sama tidak tertariknya dengan acara makan malam terselubung ini. Minseok sedikit senang dengan pemikirannya. Jika Ayumi tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan ini, maka itu akan memudahkannya untuk membatalkan apapun yang sudah direncanakan oleh orangtuanya.

"Minseok dan Ayumi-sshi pasti bosan ya berada disini." Ibunya yang akhirnya menyadari wajah bosan Minseok akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putranya.

"Lumayan." Jawab Minseok datar.

"Ini kartu akses untuk ke lantai paling atas gedung ini. Kalian bisa mengakrabkan diri disana." Tuan Kim memberikan kartu berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan ukiran kecil pohon sakura berwarna emas ketangan Minseok.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Minseok dan Ayumi langsung berjalan cepat menuju lift dan menekan tombol panah keatas dangn tidak sabaran.

"Aku hampir mati karena bosan." Ayumi mengetuk-ngetukan high heelsnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan sepatu tinggi itu.

Tanpa merespon ucapan Ayumi, Minseok melepas dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya sejak pertamakali dia memakainya. Minseok tidak pernah menyukai dasi, itu sebabnya pula Minseok tidak pernah memakai dasi sekolahnya.

"Kalau tidak nyaman kenapa memaksa memakai dasi." Ayumi yang sedikit melirik Minseok saat melepaskan dasinya tersenyum miring.

"Hanya sedikit menyenangkan orangtua." Akhirnya Minseok merespon ucapan Ayumin meski dengan suara datarnya juga wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka, saat pintu lift tertutup dengan cepat Ayumi melepas high heelsnya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan sedikit garis putih melingkarinya lalu memasukan high heelsnya kedalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. Ayumi bernafas lega karena merasa lebih nyaman sekarang.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memakainya jika merasa tidak nyaman." Minseok berkata dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Hanya sedikit menyenangkan orangtua."

Mendengar ucapan Ayumi yang meniru ucapannya tadi, Minseok menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Ayumi sedang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

Sesampainya mereka ditujuan, Minseok menempelkan kartu pemberian ayahnya dan memepersilahkan Ayumi untuk masuk lebih dulu setelah pintu hitam itu terbuka.

"Lady first." Kata Minseok datar.

Saat memasuki atau lebih tepatnya keluar karena tempat yang saat ini didatangi oleh Minseok dan Ayumi adalah bar yang bertipe outdoor dilantai paling atas gedung itu membuat orang yang mendatangi bar itu langsung dimanjakan dengan udara segar dimalam hari.

"Wah tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa." Ayumi melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan kagum. Karena selain tempat itu bertema outdoor, hiasan yang didominasi dengan warna emas juga lampu-lampu yang temaram membuat suasana sangat nyaman untuk mengobrol dengan seseorang. Disudut bar terlihat seseorang dengan lihainya memainkan piano dengan nada yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"Dillihat dari reaksimu, sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kau kesini."

"Tentu saja, aku baru satu bulan tinggal di Seoul. Apa kau pernah kesini?"

"Ini juga pertama kalinya aku kesini."

Ayumi hanya mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban datar dari Minseok, karena Minseok terlihat sudah biasa dengan tempat seperti itu.

"Tempat ini memang luar biasa, tapi aku tidak dalam mood untuk mengagumi sesuatu." Minseok yang melihat ekspresi heran Ayumi mencoba menjelaskan.

Ayumi hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan singkat Minseok.

"Ayumi!?" Seorang pria dibalik meja bar tiba-tiba memanggil nama Ayumi dengan nada sedikit ragu.

Saat mereka berdua mendekat, Ayumi memperhatikan wajah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Benar! Kau memang Ayumi yang kukenal!" Pria itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat lebih jelas wajah Ayumi.

"Dujun?"

"Nah kau ingat, baguslah. Wah kau terlihat berbeda dengan pakaian perempuan." Dujun tersenyum lebar dengan memperhatikan penampilan Ayumi.

"Ya! Aku terpaksa memakai pakaian menggelikan ini." Ayumi memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi pakaian itu cocok untukmu ."

"Kau sendiri juga terlihat berbeda?" Ayumi bertanya dengan memicingkan matanya menyelidik.

"Hahaha. Aku harus terlihat berbeda jika bekerja dibar ini."

"Bisa aku memesan sesuatu?" Minseok yang sejak tadi diam dan didiamkan membuka suaranya dengan nada bosannya.

"Aku sampai lupa kau datang dengan seseorang." Dujun tersenyum kearah Minseok.

"Maaf ya. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dujun bertanya masih dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Aku ingin beer dingin." Jawab Minseok datar.

"Oke. Ayumi kau seperti biasanya?" Tanya Dujun sebelum mengambil pesanan Minseok.

"Yap, aku seperti biasanya saja." Ayumi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ini pesananmu dan ini beer dingin yang kau inginkan."

Tapi sebelum Minseok dapat mengambil botol yang diberikan padanyaa, Dujun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya juga minuman yang dibawanya dan membuat Minseok hanya bisa menggapai angin kosong dengan wajah mengernyitnya.

"Tunggu, apa kau sudah legal untuk meminum minuman beralkohol?"

Belum sempat Minseok menjawab, Dujun sudah lebih dulu berbicara dengan Ayumi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tunggu. Ayumi, apa namja ini yang kau maksud kemarin?" Tanya Dujun penasaran.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Ayumi santai.

"Tapi kukira orangtuamu akan menjodohkanmu dengan namja yang lebih tua darimu atau setidaknya seumuran denganmu. Bukannya minor seperti ..." Tidak meneruskan perkataannya dan Dujun malah memperhatikan wajah Minseok dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kau juga berpikir seperti itu? Saat pertama melihatnya aku juga berpikir begitu bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih berpikiran seperti itu."

Minseok rasanya ingin berteriak didepan wajah mereka karena rasa kesalnya yang memuncak, sejak masuk ke bar Minseok sudah diabaikan keberadaannya, perkataannya selalu disela oleh Dujun maupun Ayumi, dan sekarang mereka malah meragukan kelegalannya meminum alkohol. Kesabaran Minseok benar-benar diuji kali ini.

"Huh" Minseok menghela nafas dalam sebelum berbicara.

"Dengar ..."

"Berapa umurmu sebenarnya?" Ayumi kembali memotong ucapannya dengan cepat.

Minseok memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas kasar. _"Tenang Minseok, kau tidak boleh menghajar orang lain sembarangan, apalagi salah satunya adalah perempuan."_

"Baiklah, aku bisa bicara sekarang?" Minseok hanya tidak ingin ucapannya kembali diinterupsi oleh kedua orang yang kini memperhatikan wajahnya dengan serius.

"Tentu, silahkan." Dujun mempersilahkan sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pertama-tama bisakah kalian tidak melihatiku seperti itu. Dan tentu saja aku sudah legal meminum minuman beralkohol, tidak mungkin ayahku menyuruhku kesini jika aku seorang minor." Minseok menjelaskan dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya agar mereka mengerti.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan minumanku? Aku kehausan." Tanya Minseok karena tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari dua orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Oh! Tentu, ini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak bohong." Dujun akhirnya menyerahkan botol beer katangan Minseok.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika duduk diujung sana?" Ayumi menunjuk tempat yang dekat dengan pagar pembatas.

Minseok hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dan beranjak berdiri diikuti dengan Ayumi, keduanya berjalan dengan membawa minuman masing-masing ditangan mereka. Saat duduk Minseok merasakan angin segar menerpa wajahnya. "Ini tempat yang bagus untuk mengakrabkan diri." Minseok berkata dengan senyum miringnya kearah Ayumi yang membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Yah seperti yang kubilang tadi, tempat ini luar biasa." Ayumi menyesap pelan minumannya.

"Dan sepertinya kau sering mendatangi tempat-tempat yang luar biasa. Oh! Tapi ini pertama kalinya kau kesini."

Mendengar nada menyindir dari Minseok, Ayumi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minseok. "Kau pasti mengira aku berbohong. Aku memang mengenal bar tender itu, tapi aku mengenalnya di club kecil yang sering kudatangi, disana dia juga bekerja sebagai bar tender. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia juga bekerja disini, makanya aku tadi sempat tidak mengenalinya karena dia terlihat sangat berbeda saat bekerja disini."

Minseok mengangguk mengerti. Dan kesunyian yang nyaman menyelubungi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, ini tidak akan berhasil jika seperti ini." Ayumi yang mulai tidak tahan dengan kesunyian mereka memilih membuka suara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minseok mengernyit bingung.

"Bagaimana jika memberitahukan tentang diri kita masing-masing, bukan hal pribadi hal-hal yang umum saja. Setidaknya aku punya jawaban saat orangtuaku menanyakan hasil dari kegiatan mengakrabkan diri ini."

"Seperti makanan kesukaan atau warna favorit?" Sepertinya Minseok mulai tertarik dengan rencana Ayumi.

"Begitulah, jika kita memiliki jawaban yang memuaskan mereka, mungkin kita tidak harus sering-sering bertemu." Jawab Ayumi dengan nada antusiasnya.

"Kau benar. Melihat kita tidak memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain jadi kurasa ini cukup mudah untuk membatalkan apapun yang mereka rencanakan."

"Yap, tapi kita tidak boleh terlalu gegabah dalam bertindak selama orangtua kita belum membahas soal perjodohan. Walaupun rencana mereka sangat mudah dibaca."

Minseok hanya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Ayumi barusan.

"Lalu siapa yang lebih dulu?" Tanya Ayumi.

"Lady first." Jawab Minseok singkat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai duluan. Pertama-tama namaku Ayumi Hasegawa. Umurku..."

"Bisakah kau tidak membuang waktu hanya untuk memberitahu sesuatu yang sudah aku ketahui?"

"Oh! Baiklah, sepertinya tempat keren ini belum bisa mengubah mood burukmu."

Melihat Minseok hanya memberikan tatapan bosannya membuat Ayumi meneguk minumannya dulu sebelum melanjutkan.

"Oke, aku sekolah di Seirin High School."

"Sekolah khusus perempuan? Kau?"

"Yah begitulah. Orangtuaku bilang aku memiliki masalah dengan etika sebagai seorang perempuan, jadi dengan menyekolahkanku disana, mereka berharap aku sedikit beretika seperti seorang perempuan seharusnya."

"Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak begitu berhasil dengan rencana mereka."

"Seirin memang terkenal dengan tata tertibnya yang ketat tapi bukan Ayumi jika tidak bisa menaklukannya." Ayumi tersenyum bangga dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, seperti sekolah kebanyakan, mereka tidak sesempurna kelihatannya." Minseok jadi ingat sekolahannya sendiri yang dikuasai oleh para osisnya.

"Oke aku lanjutkan. Hobiku adalah musik. Aku suka semua jenis musik selama musik itu enak didengar. Aku bisa gitar, piano dan sedikit tahu tentang instrumen drum. Biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu luangku dengan bermain musik dijalanan."

"Dijalanan? Seperti...?"

"Bukan untuk mendapat uang, aku hanya melakukan pertunjukan biasa tapi aku akan menerimanya jika ada yang memberiku uang. Lumayan, aku bisa mentraktir beberapa anak-anak jalanan, aku cukup akrab dengan mereka."

Minseok mengangguk lalu meminum beernya menunggu Ayumi melanjutkan.

"Apa lagi? Oh ya, aku tidak memiliki makanan favorit, aku suka semua jenis makanan. Aku juga tidak memiliki alergi terhadap apapun. Dan warna favoritku adalah hitam, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tinggal sendiri diapartment setelah datang ke Seoul, orangtuaku menyuruhku pindah kesini karena mereka ingin aku mengenal negeri tempat neneku dilahirkan atau sebenarnya mereka memiliki tujuan lain, aku tidak tahu. Walaupun namaku sangat Jepang, tapi aku punya darah Korea dari ibuku yang berdarah Jepang-Korea. Aku menyukai olahraga lari tapi saat butuh ketenangan aku lebih suka berenang. Emmm, apa lagi? Kurasa itu cukup?"

"Benarkah?" Minseok memastikan.

"Entahlah, tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang diriku."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin kuketahui tentang dirimu."

"Kalau begitu giliranmu." Ayumi kembali menyesap minumannya.

.

..

...

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Friends Or?

Chap 10

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

"Entahlah, tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang diriku."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin kuketahui tentang dirimu."

"Kalau begitu giliranmu." Ayumi kembali menyesap minumannya.

.

..

...

"Oke, aku akan menjelaskan dengan singkat. Pertama-tama aku hanya ingin mempertegas sesuatu. Umurku 18 tahun dan tentu saja aku bukan minor. Aku sekolah di Seoul School."

"Kalau tidak salah itu sekolah khusus laki-laki kan. Teman-teman sekelasku sering menyebut nama sekolah itu."

"Begitulah."

"Apa mereka juga menginginkanmu agar kau beretika seperti seorang laki-laki sungguhan?" Ada nada geli dipertanyaan Ayumi.

Dan Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Sebelumnya aku sekolah disekolah umum, tapi dikeluarkan tahun lalu jadi aku pindah ke Seoul School."

"Kenapa kau dikeluarkan?"

"Jadi sekarang kau mewancaraiku? Seingatku bukan begitu cara main dalam kegiatan mengakrabkan diri kita."

"Oke, lanjutkan." Ayumi menjawab dengan cepat.

"Bagus. Hobiku mendengarkan musik, jenis musik apapun asalkan membuatku tenang. Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan memainkan alat musik apapun."

"Kenapa kau tidak tertarik?"

"Aku hanya tidak tertarik. Lalu aku menyukai semua jenis makanan, aku tidak memiliki alergi maupun phobia terhadap apapun. Aku biasa menghabiskan waktu luangku dengan tidur atau makan."

"Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana kau mendapat pipi menggemaskan itu."

Minseok menatap tajam kearah Ayumi, dan yang ditatapi hanya tersenyum dibalik gelasnya. Minseok memlih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Ayumi dan segera melanjutkan. "Jangan memotong perkataanku lagi. Aku suka warna gelap, abu-abu atau hitam. Aku tidak memiliki olahraga favorit, tapi aku mempelajari taekwondo dan keluar dari klub dua tahun yang lalu aku juga kerja part time disebuah cafe dekat sekolahku. Emmm, kurasa itu cukup."

"Cukup? Jadi pembicaraan ini berhenti disini?" Ayumi bertanya dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Sepertinya kau suka mengobrol."

"Akan sangat membosankan jika hanya diam saja, dan aku juga tidak ingin kembali keruangan membosankan itu." Keluh Ayumi.

"Aku tidak sedang dalam mood untuk mengobrol dengan siapapun."

"Oh aku lupa jika kau sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Lalu apa yang bisa memperbaiki moodmu?"

"Menghajar beberapa orang pasti akan menyenangkan."

"Wah, kau punya cara yang unik untuk memperbaiki moodmu. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir dengan diriku sendiri." Ayumi bicara dengan nada takut yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Bagus kalau kau mulai khawatir. Bagaimana jika kau mendengarkan musik, seperti yang kau lakukan tadi." Minseok menyarankan sambil melihat ponselnya sendiri. Minseok melihat ada satu pesan masuk dilayar ponselnya.

 **Fr : Park Dobi**

 **Bagaimana makan malamu? (1 hour ago)**

 **To: Park Dobi**

 **Sangat buruk. (Sending)**

Ayumi pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Minseok dan mulai memasang headset hitamnya ditelinganya.

Saat mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing, tiba-tiba Dujun datang dan membuat perhatian mereka langsung terarah pada Dujun.

"Waktunya pulang anak-anak." Kata Dujun kemudian, sambil mengambil botol dan gelas yang sudah kosong itu.

"Kau mengusir kami?" Ayumi menatap sengit kearah Dujun.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, tapi orangtua kalian akan segera pulang. Aku tadi mendapat telfon dari lantai bawah."

"Kalau begitu barikan bonnya." Kata Minseok lalu mengambil dompetnya.

"Tidak perlu, saat kau membuka pintu masuk dengan kartumu kau otomatis sudah membayar apapun yang kau pesan disini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tempat ini pasti benar-benar bagus." Respon Minseok datar dan kembali memasukan dompetnya kekantong celana jeansnya.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu. Oh ya Dujun, kau sudah tidak bekerja diclub itu lagi?"

"Tenang saja, hari ini aku hanya menggantikan temanku. Kau mulai takut kehilanganku heh?" Tanya Dujun dengan senyum miringnya.

"Teruslah berharap." Jawab Ayumi membalas senyum miringnya.

Mereka menunggu pintu lift terbuka dengan wajah malas mereka karena harus kembali pada orang-orang yang mereka hindari.

"Oh ya, aku ingat sesuatu. Dari yang kudengar dari bartender tadi, sepertinya kau sudah tahu lebih dulu tentang makan malam ini, atau bahkan rencana bodoh mereka?" Minseok menoleh kearah Ayumi.

"Aah, soal tadi. Kemarin tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan ibuku dengan yang menurutku adalah ibumu. Mereka membicarakan tempat untuk bertemu dan menyebut tentang kau yang akan ikut atau tidak juga kita pasti akan senang jika saling bertemu."

"Senang ya." Minseok bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ayumi hanya mengernyit bingung dengan maksud kata Minseok namun belum sempat bertanya, pintu lift terbuka dan Minseok langsung memasukinya tanpa menunggu Ayumi.

Sesampainya dilantai satu gedung itu, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh kedua orangtua masing-masing dengan senyum lebar mereka. Untung saja Ayumi sudah mengganti sepatu katsnya dengan higheelsnya saat didalam lift. Dan Minseok memilih tidak peduli untuk memakai kembali dasinya bahkan sepertinya meninggalkan dasinya dibar tadi.

Setalah melakukan pelukan perpisahan tak terkeculai Minseok dan Ayumi. Minseok dan orangtuanya kini sudah memasuki mobil dan menunggu agar mobil Ayumi dan orangtuanya pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Apa maksud kalian mengenalkanku dengan mereka." Minseok bertanya dengan datar.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tentu saja kami harus mengenalkanmu pada paaertner bisnis ayah. Kau yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan kelak, jadi kau harus sering-sering bertemu dengan mereka." Jawab ayahnya dengan sedikit nada terganggu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tertarik soal meneruskan perusahaan. Dan itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang." Minseok terus memasang wajah datarnya. "Paman turunkan aku dihalte depan. Aku akan langsung keapartmentku."

"Minseok-ah..."

"Untuk apa datang ketempat kecil itu yang bahkan kamarmu sendiri lebih besar. Aku sudah memblokir kartu akses keapartmentmu. Kau akan tinggal dirumah selama kami di Seoul." Tuan Kim berkata dengan nada finalnya. Membuat Minseok menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Dengarkan kata ayahmu Minseok-ah. Saat ini dunia bisnis pasti tidak menarik untukmu, tapi saat kau mulai dewasa kau pasti menemukan hal-hal menarik dalam dunia perbisnisan. Bagaimanapun darah bisnis mengalir dalam tubuhmu."

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Tapi aku tetap akan tinggal diapartment kecilku yang nyaman."

"Kau sudah mendengar perkataanku dan kau tahu perkataanku adalah perintah yang harus kau turuti tanpa alasan apapun."

"Kau hanya ayahku bukan orang yang bisa memerintahku seenaknya."

"Minseok!"

Sesampainya didepan rumahnya, tanpa menunggu mobil benar-benar berhenti Minseok keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat kearah gerbang yang sudah tertutup.

"Buka gerbangnya." Minseok memerintah dengan dingin.

"Jangan buka!" Tuan Kim memerintah dengan tegas.

"Maaf Tuan Muda..."

Bugh!

Minseok memberikan pukulan keras dirahang penjaga gerbang itu dengan cepat.

Bugh!

Tanpa menunggu lama Minseok langsung menambahkan tendangan kuat dari arah samping dengan tak kalah cepatnya. Membuat penjaga itu langsung jatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Minseok langsung menekan tombol untuk membuka gerbang dan langsung berlari keluar sebelum penjaga lain mengejarnya. Beruntung saat Minseok berada dijalan ada taksi yang melaju kearahnya, Minseok dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobil sebelum mobil itu benar-benar berhenti.

"Aku akan bayar dua kali lipat jika paman cepat." Minseok berkata sambil menoleh kearah belakang dan benar tebakan Minseok para penjaga itu juga mengejarnya. Minseok menghela nafas lega karena berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran orang suruhan ayahnya.

Karena tidak memiliki tujuan, maka Minseok memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat berkumpul teman-temannya atau mereka suka menyebutnya dengan dorm. Sesampainya didepan sebuah gedung yang kelihatannya sudah lama diabaikan, Minseok melihat sekeliling dari dalam mobil untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

"Paman tunggu saja disini, aku akan mengambil uang. Jangan pergi sampai aku datang." Minseok lalu keluar dari taksi dengan langkah tergesa.

"Tentu saja." Sopir taksi itu menggangguk.

Untuk menuju tempat teman-temannya, Minseok harus berjalan agak jauh kedalam gedung itu juga harus melewati sebuah taman yang lumayan luas. Taman itu pula yang memisahkan antara gedung depan dengan gedung tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

Saat hampir mendekati taman, dahi Minseok mengernyit karena mendengar kegaduhan. Mata besarnya melebar saat melihat teman-temannya kini sedang diserang oleh segerombolan orang yang sangat jelas jumlahnya lebih banyak dari teman-temannya sendiri. Bahkan Minseok tidak bisa melihat teman-temannya karena begitu banyak orang yang menyerang mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Minseok mengambil balok kayu yang terletak tidak jauh darinya berdiri dan dengan cepat berjalan kearah kekacauan itu.

Bugh!

Satu pukulan keras dan langsung membuat orang itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Minseok?" Chanyeol yang melihat Minseok, menatapnya terkejut membuatnya lengah dan hampir saja terkena pukulan dari belakang jika saja Minseok tidak cepat memukul orang itu dengan balok kayunya.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih berkonsentrasi." Kata Minseok dingin dan kembali memberikan pukulan keras pada orang yang menyerang teman-temannya.

Entah sudah berapa orang yang berhasil Minseok jatuhkan dengan balok kayunya, seolah kerasukan iblis Minseok terus memberikan pukulan-pukulan mengerikan bahkan Minseok terus memberikan pukulan pada lawannya yang sudah tak berdaya.

Hari ini Minseok sangat kesal dan tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menghajar orang untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Bahkan dia menyeringai kejam saat melihat lawannya jatuh terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Minseok merasakan adrenalinnya terpacu dengan cepat dan membuatnya semakin liar saat memukuli lawannya, karena terlalu fokus Minseok tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa botol kaca bekas.

PRANG!

Minseok merasakan sesuatu menghantam punggungnya, tapi anehhnya Minseok tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun. Saat berbalik Minseok memberikan seringaiannya dan dengan capat memberikan pukulan keras dikepala yang langsung membuat pria itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Merasa terpojok, para penyerang yang masih bisa berdiri kini satu persatu mulai berlari meneyelamatkan diri dengan membantu teman-teman mereka yang terkapar tak berdaya. Suho cs hanya memasang seringaian menang mereka kecuali Minseok yang sebenarnya masih ingin menghajar mereka tanpa sisa, dia bahkan masih menggenggam balok kayunya dengan erat.

Setelah semuanya kembali masuk kedalam dorm mereka, Minseok langsung menjatuhkan diri kesofa dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan menghela nafas kasar.

"Wow. Kau kelihatan berbeda dengan pakaian itu Minseok. Auw! Jangan menekannya terlalu keras!" Kai meringis sakit saat Lay dengan sengaja menekan lukanya dengan kapas yang dicelupkan kealkohol.

Lay yang sedang mengobati luka Kai hanya diam tidak merespon ringisan Kai.

"Minseok-ah kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Tolong jangan bicara denganku dulu." Minseok yang menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya berkata dengan nada dingin namun lelahnya.

Luhan yang juga sedang mengobati luka Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Minseok dan kembali fokus pada luka Baekhyun. Karena tidak ada yang mebuka pembicaraan, ruangan itu kini hanya dihiasi dengan suara desisan menahan sakit.

"Aish aku lupa." Tiba-tiba Minseok berdiri dari duduknya dan mengejutkan semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Kenapa Minseok?" Tanya Kris yang juga memasang wajah khawatir.

"Kris aku pinjam uang, aku tadi kesini naik taksi dan aku tidak membawa uang cash untuk membayar."

Kris langsung menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ketangan Minsok. Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan khawatir teman-temannya Minseok langsung berjalan keluar. Saat berjalan keluar Minseok mulai merasakan perih dipunggungnya, namun memilih mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menuju tempat parkir taksinya tadi. Minseok meringis saat sakitnya makin menjadi, dan memegangi pundak kanannya berharap sakitnya akan sedikit mereda. Minseok memijat kecil pundaknya sampai kearea punggung. Dahinya mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dipunggngnya karena penasaran Minseok melihat dengan terkjut tangannya yang kini berwarna merah. Minseok kembali meraba punggungnya dan meringis saat tangannya tak sengaja menekan lukanya. Minseok sebenarnya sudah merasakan sedikit nyeri dipunggungnya saat para penyerang itu berlari menyelamatkan diri namun dia hanya berpikir jika itu hanya luka memar biasa tidak menyangka akan berdarah seperti ini. Saat sampai didepan taksi Minseok makin meringis karena rasa sakitnya sampai membuat kepalanya ikut sakit dan mebuatnya sedikit pusing.

Dok, dok, dok.

Dengan susah payah Minseok mengetuk jendela taksi itu untuk mebangunkan sopir taksi yang ketiduran didalam mobilnya.

Dok, dok, dok.

Kali ini Minseok memperkencang ketukannya karena sopir taksi itu tidak juga terbangun. Minseok terus memegangi pundaknya yang semakin sakit. Akhirnya sopir itu terbangun juga dan langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku ketiduran." Kata sopir taksi itu agak panik.

"Ti-tidak apa-a-apa. Isssh." Minseok semakin meringis kesakitan dan meremas kuat pundaknya untuk meredakan sakitnya.

"Anda tida apa-apa Tuan? Anda pucat sekali." Sopir taksi itu tambah panik saat melihat Minseok makin pucat dan terus meringis kesakitan.

"Sudahlah, ini uang taksinya." Sambil menahan sakitnya Minseok memberikan lembaran uang yang sudah diremas kuat Minseok hingga membuat bentuknya kumal tak beraturan juga ada bercak darah yang menodai lembaran uang itu.

"Tu-tuan berdarah! Apa anda yakin anda baik-baik saja?" Sopir itu bertanya panik pada Minseok yang kini mulai ambruk dengan lutut bertumpu pada tanah.

"Aku..."

"Tuan!"

.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kita akan benar-benar diserang. Suho tebakanmu tapat sekali." Tao yang bertelanjang dada berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng soda.

"Mereka pasti tidak akan terima dengan penolakan kerjasama itu, jadi mereka pasti akan menyerang kita dengan membawa banyak orang." Kata Suho dengan sedikit seringaiannya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka Minseok akan ikut dalam perkelahian tadi. Dia tiba-tiba datang dan menghajar semua orang dengan balok kayunya tanpa ampun. Dia benar-benar terihat berbeda apalagi dengan penampilannya tadi." Kai kembali mengungkit penampilan Minseok dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya.

"Wae!? Bukankah dia benar-benar kelihatan berbeda, bukan hanya penampilannya saja, tapi kalian harus melihat ekspresi seriusnya saat menghajar orang-orang itu. Aku belum pernah melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu sebelumnya." Kai mencoba menjelaskan agar tidak dilahap habis oleh tema-temannya.

"Kau benar jika soal ekspresi wajahnya. Ekspresinya yang dingin dan terlihat kejam. Seolah-olah dia siap membunuh siapapun yang menghadang didepannya. Ini pasti karena makan malam itu." Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Kai dengan membayangkan kembali ekspresi Minseok saat menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Minseok pasti benar-benar tidak menyukai orangtuanya. Moodnya bisa menjadi sangat buruk jika sudah berhubungan dengan orangtuanya. Dan mood yang buruk, untuk Minseok berarti menghajar orang." Tao berkata sambil duduk menyandarkan punggungnya disebelah Kris yang duduk disofa kulit berwarna hitam itu.

"Sial! Apa ini?" Tao yang baru saja menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa langsung bangun dengan meraba punggungnya yang telanjang karena ada sesuatu yang basah dan agak lengket mengenai punggungnya. Matanya membelalak saat melihat noda merah ditangannya dan Tao dengan refleks mendekatkan tangannya pada hidungnya.

"Ada apa Tao?" Kris yang ada disamping Tao memasang wajah tanda tanyanya.

"Darah? Siapa yang tadi duduk disini?" Bukannya menjawab Tao malah balik bertanya sambil mengingat-ngingat siapa yang duduk sebelumnya.

"Apa maksdumu? Darah?" Kris makin bingung dengan pertanyaan Tao.

"Minseok! Tadi dia duduk disini. Sial!" Tanpa menjelaskan apapun Tao berlari keluar dan refleks semua orang yang ada diruangan itu ikut berlari keluar.

Saat sampai ditaman tempat mereka tadi berkelahi, seseorang dengan seragam sopir taksi berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah panik.

"Dimana Minseok." Tao bertanya dengan wajah tegangnya.

"Di-disana..."

Tanpa menunggu sopir taksi itu itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, mereka semua berlari dan melihat seseorang tergeletak disamping mobil taksi. Lay langsung memeriksa nadinya saat sampai didekat tubuh tak sadarkan diri Minseok.

"Dia bisa kehabisan banyak darah. Kita harus segera menangani lukanya!" Lay berteriak.

Dengan cepat Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh lemas Minseok dan berlari membawanya kedalam dorm mereka.

"Ta-tadi dia kesakitan sambil memegangi pundaknya. Da-dan tiba-tiba di-dia tak sadarkan diri. Makanya saya tadi langsung berlari kedalam." Sopir taksi itu mencoba menjelaskan dengan terbata. "A-apa dia masih hidup?" Sopir taksi terlihat pucat kerena panik. "Ke-kenapa dia tidak dibawa kerumah sakit?"

"Apa anda sudah dibayar?" Tanya Kris dengan nada dalam dan tenangnya agar sopir taksi itu tenang.

"Oh! Ya. Tapi uangnya terlalu banyak dan ..."

"Ambil saja kembaliannya dan anda bisa pergi sekarang. Kami akan mengurus semuanya." Kris tidak kehilangan ekspresi datar sekaligus tenangnya walau dalam hati dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Minseok.

"Ba-baiklah. Semoga saja Tuan itu tidak apa-apa. Tadi saat naik taksi saya ada beberapa orang yang mengejarnya. Sa-saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih." Sopir taksi itu langsung masuk dan melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

Kris berjalan cepat kedalam, dan langsung berjalan terus kearah sebuah ruangan. Sesampainya disana Kris bisa melihat wajah serius Lay yang menangani luka dipunggung Minseok.

"Apakah parah?" Kris bertanya pada Chen yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi darahnya banyak sekali." Chen menjawab dengan mata terarah pada Minseok.

Untung saja dorm mereka dilengkapi dengan peralatan medis yang lumayan lengkap. Berterimakasih pada Lay yang menciptakan klinik kecil di dorm.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit?" Kris langsung bertanya saat Lay selesai menjahit luka Minseok.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menutup lukanya dan memberikan tranfusi darah."

"Transfusi darah? Kau punya itu disini?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga." Lay menjawab dengan tenang.

"Wah kau memasukan banyak hal kedalam ruangan itu." Baekhyun berkata dengan sedikit nada bercandanya untuk mencairkan ketegangan yang terjadi.

"Sabaiknya kita semua istirahat sekarang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya besok. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan." Lay berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruangannya dan diikuti yang lainnya.

"Aku akan menungguinya. Mungkin dia butuh sesuatu saat dia bangun nant..."

"Dia tidak akan bangun sampai besok. Aku sudah memberikan obat bius untuknya." DO yang tadi menjadi asisten Lay memotong ucapan Luhan dengan cepat.

"Kita tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan untuk merawat Minseok." Tambah Suho sambil berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya.

Luhan menoleh kearah Minseok yang masih setia memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya.

.

..

...

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Friends Or?

Chap 11

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

"Aku akan menungguinya. Mungkin dia butuh sesuatu saat dia bangun nant..."

"Dia tidak akan bangun sampai besok. Aku sudah memberikan obat bius untuknya." DO yang tadi menjadi asisten Lay memotong ucapan Luhan dengan cepat.

"Kita tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan untuk merawat Minseok." Tambah Suho sambil berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya.

Luhan menoleh kearah Minseok yang masih setia memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya.

.

..

...

Keesokannya hanya Lay, DO, dan Luhan yang sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk melihat keadaan Minseok.

"Sejak kapan kau memindahkannya Lay?" Luhan mengernyit bingung saat melihat Minseok sudah terbaring nyaman di kamar Lay dan infusnya juga sudah dilepas, bahkan bajunya juga sudah diganti.

"Sekitar jam 3 pagi. Saat aku mengeceknya, tekanan darahnya sudah stabil jadi aku dan Chanyeol memindahkannya ketempat yang lebih nyaman."

"Chanyeol? Sekarang dia masih tidur?"

"Ya, saat aku bangun, dia juga ikut terbangun dan membantuku memindahkannya. Setelah itu dia tidur lagi."

"Kapan dia akan bangun?" Masih terdengar jelas bahwa Luhan masih khawatir dengan keadaan Minseok.

"Kau tenang saja, Lay sudah menanganinya dengan baik."DO yang baru datang dari dapur memberikan kopi panas ketangan Luhan dan Lay.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan berdiri disini." Lay berjalan sambil menikmati aroma kopi buatan DO.

.

"Hah~. Kenapa Minseok belum juga bangun? Apa dia tidak lelah berbaring seharian? Apa dia tidak lapar? Demi Tuhan, ini sudah waktunya makan siang dan dia masih menutup matanya. Lay berapa banyak obat bius yang kau berikan padanya? Kau seharusnya tidak memberikannya terlalu banyak. Apa..."

"Ya! Baekhyun! Hentikan omongan bodohmu itu!" Chen dan yang lain memberikan tatapan membunuh mereka, karena sajak pagi Baekhyun terus berbicara tanpa henti, tentang Minseok yang tidak bangun dan merembet ke hal-hal tidak masuk akal lainnya.

"Tutup mulutmu dan lakukan hal lain selain berbicara. Kau bisa kan?" Chen memberikan saran dan hanya dibalas cibiran kesal dari Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya khawatir karena dia tidak bangun-bangun." Baekhyun dengan berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengambil minuman berwarna cerah dan langsung meneguknya habis.

"Efek obat biusnya sudah hilang sejak pagi tadi. Minseok pasti hanya tidur, kita tahu sendiri Minseok selalu bangun siang saat akhir pekan." DO menjelaskan.

Ini sudah hampir jam 2 siang, dan Minseok masih setia bergulung nyaman dengan selimutnya. Tadi pagi sebenarnya Minseok sempat terbangun dan merasakan nyeri dipunggungnya tapi Minseok memilih mengabaikannya, juga saat melihat hari masih malam atau setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya akhirnya Minseok kembali melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya.

Untuk menunggu Minseok bangun, yang lainnya pun memilih untuk menonton TV, ataupun bermain game atau Luhan dan Chanyeol yang memilih mencoret-coret dinding yang masih bersih dari coretan-coretan lainnya.

"Ya! Kalian berdua berhentilah mengotori dinding dengan coretan tidak jelas kalian." Teriak Baekhyun yang sedang serius menonton TV merasa terganggu dengan suara pilok untuk mencoret-coret dinding.

"Hei Baekhyun! kau benar-benar tidak mengerti seni, ini bukan corat-coret, ini disebut seni graviti bodoh." Chanyeol membalas teriakan Baekhyun dengan suara bassnya yang menggelegar diseluruh ruangan itu.

"Jika yang menggambar Minseok dengan senang hati aku menyebutnya seni graviti. Sedangkan yang kalian buat, huh. Anak kecil saja pasti lebih bagus gambarannya daripada kalian." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada mencibirnya yang menghina.

"Hei Byun Baekhyun! Orang yang tak tau seni sebaiknya diam saja." Luhan yang terprovokasi juga mulai ikut meneriaki Baekhyun.

Kini ruangan yang tadinya lumayan kondusif berubah menjadi gaduh dan penuh dengan suara teriakan juga suara tertawa. Suho yang sedang membaca komik dangan tenang kini mengerutkan dahinya terganggu. Lay dan DO memilih memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan musik melalui headset mereka masing-masing untuk mengabaikan kegaduhan yang terjadi. Suho makin mengernyit kesal saat melihat Luhan dan Kris yang notabenenya adalah yang tertua juga ikut membuat kegaduhan.

.

Minseok yang mendengar kegaduhan dari luar merasa terusik dan mulai membuka matanya.

"Huh. Jam berapa ini? Argh! Punggungku, kenapa semua badanku terasa sakit." Minseok meringkuk kesakitan ditempat tidur.

"Aku lapar~." Minseok kini berganti memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi minta diisi.

Saat dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dia heran dan merasa asing dengan ruangan yang saat ini ditidurinya. Ruangan itu perpaduan antara gaya hip hop tapi juga ada gambar-gambar gravity yang tentu saja sangat tidak hip hop.

"Apa itu gambar unicorn? Tapi itu terlalu mengerikan untuk unicorn?" Minseok terlihat fokus dengan gambar gravity yang seperti menunjukkan gambar hewan unicorn, tapi gambar itu terlihat lebih seperti monster unicorn daripada unicorn yang Minseok sering lihat pada mainan anak-anak. Minseok terus memperhatikan detail dari ruangan itu. Minseok memang tidak akan datang ke dorm mereka jika tidak dipaksa datang, dan itu membuat Minseok asing dengan tempat itu.

"Jika itu memang unicorn bararti ini adalah kamar Lay?" Minseok terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mengernyit bingung. "Tapi jika ini kamar Lay, tunggu. Bukankah itu... ah aku tahu itu pemukul baseball milik Chanyeol!" Minseok terlihat seperti orang gila karena menjawab sendiri semua pertanyaannya. "Jadi baju ini pasti milik Chanyeol juga, ini terlalu besar jika punya Lay. Dasar Dobi sialan, kenapa memakaikanku baju aneh seperti ini." Minseok kini memperhatikan kemeja hitam kebesaran yang dipakainya.

Kruyuuuuuuk~

Minseok memegang perutnya lagi. "Aaah~ aku lapar."

Minseok pun menuruni tempat tidur dan langsung mengernyit tidak suka. "Bahkan dia tidak memakaikanku celana. Dia pasti terlalu sering menonton video mesum. Dasar Dobi mesum!" Minseok kini membuka lemari dekat ranjang tempatnya tidur dengan tangan kirinya untuk mencari celana atau setidaknya sebuah boxer agar sebagian pahanya tak terexpose kemana-mana karena kemeja yang dipakainya hanya sampai menutupi setengah pahanya saja. Akhirnya dengan susah payah mencari-cari mengacak-acak isi lemari itu Minseok menemukan sebuah boxer polos berwarna hijau cerah dan langsung memakainya dengan tangan kirinya karena Minseok tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan kanannya tanpa kesakitan. Saat berhasil memakai boxernya -dengan susah payah - Minseok agak terkejut karena mendengar suara gebrakan yang kencang dan seketika itu juga kegaduhan diluar langsung menghilang. Minseok yang penasaran berjalan keluar juga perutnya yang tidak mau berhenti memprotes karena lapar. Minseok celingukkan sambil memegangi perutnya yang semakin kelaparan untuk mencari tempat yang ada makanannya.

Saat akhirnya Minseok sampai didepan ruang yang menurut Minseok adalah ruang tengah, Minseok dapat melihat Suho yang berdiri didepan sebuah meja yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

" _Kelihatannya dia sangat marah. Dan dia kelihatan mengerikan, dengan wajah seperti itu apanya yang Suho (Guardian Angel)."_ Minseok membatin dengan sedikit mencibirkan bibirnya.

Sebelum sampai diruangan itu Minseok mendengar Suho mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara menahan amarahnya. "Kalian akan membangunkan Minseok jika terus berbuat kegaduhan seperti orang bodoh seperti itu."

"Terlambat, aku sudah bangun." Minseok berjalan malas kearah meja bar dekat dapur.

Suara dengan nada mengantuk itu membuat seluruh pandangan mereka tertuju pada Minseok yang terlihat semakin mungil dengan kemeja kebesaran yang dipakainya.

"Hah. Jadi kau terbangun ya. Kau kasti kelaparan karena tidur seharian." Suho yang kini sudah mengganti wajah marahnya menjadi wajah angelicnya mengikuti Minseok untuk berjalan kearah meja bar dekat dapur.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Suho masih dengan senyum angelicnya menatap Minseok ramah.

"Entahlah. Apapun asalkan makanan. Aku sangat lapar." Minseok berkata dengan nada lemasnya.

"Bagaimana tanganmu Minseok, apa masih terasa sakit?" Lay yang mendekat langsung memeriksa Minseok yang sedang duduk didepan meja bar.

"Ya, aku terbangun juga karena itu sebenarnya. Tangan sampai punggungku rasanya seperti kram. Dan aku susah menggerakannya bahkan menekuknya saja sulit." Minseok menjelaskan dengan nada lesunya sambil memegangi pundaknya.

"Aku sudah memperkirakannya. Coba pegang gelas ini"

"Agrh!"

Lay dengan cepat menangkap gelas yang terjatuh karena Minseok tidak bisa memegang gelas itu dan menjatuhkannya bersamaan dengan erangan kesakitannya.

"Lay jelaskan bagaimana kondisi Minseok." Pinta Kris yang matanya terus fokus kearah Minseok. Karena sepertinya Lay tidak menepati janjinya untuk menjelaskan keadaan Minseok pagi tadi.

"Luka goresnya memang tidak dalam, tapi ada pecahan botolnya yang mengenai otot dalam. Dan itu pula yang menyebabkan tangannya sulit untuk digerakan. Butuh beberapa hari untuk memulihkannya." Lay menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa menggunkan tangan kananku selama berhari-hari?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Sekarang buka mulutmu. Aaa..." Suho yang sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan langsung menyuapkannya pada mulut Minseok yang menerima dengan senang hati suapan tersebut karena dia memang sudah sangat kelaparan.

Yang lain hanya bisa memandang dengan pandangan tidak suka, mereka tidak mau mengusik Suho karena tadi mereka sudah membuat Suho membelah meja dan mereka tidak mau menjadi sasaran selanjutnya jika berani mengusiknya lagi. Dilihat dari fisik dan sikapnya, Suho bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk ditakuti namun sekali dia menunjukkan emosinya sebaiknya jangan membuat masalah dengannya karena dia tidak akan menjadi guardian angel lagi seperti namanya melain berubah menjadi iblis penghancur yang mengerikan. Dia menjadi ketua osis sekaligus ketua kelompok mereka bukan hanya karena tunjukan asal dari Kris semata, melainkan mereka semua tahu, Suho adalah orang tepat yang untuk dijadikan pemimpin.

"Kenapha mereka tibha-tibha menjadhi sangat tenhang?" Tanya Minseok ditengah kunyahannya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Mereka hanya sedang menikmati hidup."

Yang lain hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena perkataan Suho yang seenaknya.

Setelah beberapa suapan, Minseok selesai dengan makannya dan menghela nafas kekenyangan.

"Argh!" karena belum terbiasa Minseok tanpa sengaja menekuk lengannya dan membuatnya kesakitan. "Huh, saat ini aku benar-benar berharap dilahirkan sebagai seorang kidal." Keluh minseok dengan memberikan pijatan pelan dipundaknya.

"Kau tenang saja, kami semua siap untuk membantumu. Kami bisa menjadi tangan kananmu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

"Walaupun Park Dobi ini biasanya berkata hal-hal tidak masuk akal, tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan perkataannya. Jadi kau tenang saja." Kata Chen dengan cengirannya.

"Mereka benar, kami semua siap untuk membantumu. Sekarang kau ikut aku, aku harus memberi penahan untuk tanganmu." Kata Lay dengan membantu Minseok berdiri dari kursinya.

"Maksudmu penahan?" Tanya Minseok bingung.

"Penyebuhanmu akan terhambat jika kau terus tanpa sengaja menekuk lenganmu." Lay menjelaskan.

"Baiklah."

.

"Wah, tempat ini mirip sekali dengan yang ada dirumah sakit. Kau yang membuatnya Lay?" Minseok bertanya sambil memandang sekeliling dengan pandangan takjub.

"Begitulah, DO juga ikut membantu. Sekarang kau duduk disini." Lay menunjuk tempat yang mirip dengan tempat tidur yang ada dirumah sakit.

Minseok menurut dan langsung duduk. Minseok memparhatikan tangan Lay yang saat ini sedang memperban benda yang seperti balok (Kayak gips) kayu berukuran sedang diantara sikunya agar sikunya tidak menekuk lagi.

"Selesai." Lay berkata dengan menampilkan senyum dimplenya.

Tanpa sadar Minseok melah menatapi wajah tersenyum Lay, Minseok memang menyukai orang yang berdimple karena baginya itu sangat manis. Dan dimple Lay adalah yang terfavorit bagi Minseok. Mungkin jika Minseok bertemu dengan perempuan berdimple seperti Lay, dia akan langsung menyatakan cintanya pada perempan itu.

Chuu~

"Eh, Lay!" Minseok terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendapat kecupan ringan dibibirnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Lay masih dengan senyum dimplenya yang kini terlihat makin dalam.

"Tidak, eh maksudku iya... eh... a-aku menyukai dimplemu. Itu maksudku." Wajah Minseok memerah karena katahuan memandangi wajah Lay.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa melihat wajahku selama yang kau mau."

"Hehehe, maaf aku tadi hanya..."

"Minseok-ah."

Minseok sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan suara Lay yang tadinya lembut kini turun satu oktaf membuat Minseok yang tadinya menundukkan wajahnya kembali menegakan wajahnya yang langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Lay.

"Lihat mataku." Perintah Lay dengan suara yang makin rendah.

"Lay?"

"Lihat mataku Minseok-ah." Pinta Lay yang kali ini memandang lurus kemata Minseok.

Minseok yang mendengar nada keseriusan Lay memilih menurut dan menfokuskan pandangannya pada mata Lay. Saking fokusnya memandangi mata Lay, Minseok tidak menyadari jika wajah Lay semakin mendekat hingga Minseok bisa merasakan nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Seolah terhipnotis Minseok terus memandangi mata Lay, bahkan saat Lay menaruh tangannya disisi tubuh Minseok, membuatnya memerangkap tubuh mungil itu. Minseok pun juga tak menyadarinya dan terus memandangi mata Lay.

"Kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat Minseok-ah?" Kali ini Lay bertanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut dan menampilkan dimplenya yang manis.

Dengan masih fokus dengan mata Lay, Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan Minseok-ah."

"Y-ya, aku menyukainya." Minseok menjawab dengan suara tersendat karena bibirnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan bibir Lay saat dia berbicara.

"Kau ingin lebih?" bahkan Minseok tetap fokus dengan mata Lay saat bibirnya dan bibir Lay kembali bersentuhan.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Minseok tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu kecuali keinginan untuk memandangi mata Lay. Seolah-olah hidupnya hanya tergantung dengan memandangi mata Lay.

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban Minseok, Lay menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Minseok dengan mata Minseok yang masih fokus dengan matanya.

"Jika kau ingin kebih, maka ambil apa yang kau inginkan."

Mendengar kata Lay barusan Minseok merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam dirinya. Sesuatu seperti dorongan keinginan. Dan dengan gerakan lamban namun pastinya Minseok mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Lay. Mengecupnya pelan, seperti seorang bocah yang baru pertama kali belajar berjalan. Minseok terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dibibir tipis Lay. Dan Lay hanya diam menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan Minseok.

"Ya, seperti itu Minseok-ah. Jika masih kurang, kau bisa mendapatkan lebih dari ini." Lay berbicara disela bibir Minseok yang mengecupnya.

Merasa mendapat keyakinan, Minseok langsung meraup bibir Lay, bahkan memberika hisapan pelan dan terus begitu sampai tanpa sadar tangan Minseok sudah memegang tengkuk Lay untuk memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir Lay. Walaupun masih dalam tempo pelan, terlalu pelan untuk Lay sebenarnya tapi Lay bisa merasakan bibir lembut Minseok terus menghisap pelan bibirnya.

Namun Lay mulai tidak sabar karena Minseok tidak juga meningkatkan ritme ciumannya. Dengan gerakan hati-hati Lay mulai meremas rambut Minseok yang masih fokus pada ciumannya. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya sendiri, Minseok sudah menutup matanya agar lebih menikmati ciumannya dengan Lay. Lay yang sudah tidak tahan dengan ciuman perlahan Minseok mulai ikut membalas ciuman Minseok dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Kini keduanya (lebih ke Lay sebenarnya) mulai meningkatkan ritme ciuman mereka. Lay yang tadinya hanya mengikuti ritme ciuman Minseok kini mulai memimpin dan menggigit pelan bibir Minseok untuk meminta akses. Dengan masih memejamkan matanya Minseok membuka mulutnya dan dengan cepat Lay langsung menyusupkan lidahnya menjelajahi gua hangat Minseok.

Mereka terus begitu, sampai Minseok merasakan sesak didadanya. Dia meremas rambut Lay dengan kuat, menandakan dia mulai kehabisan nafas. Lay yang mengerti arti remasan itu malah mempercepat retme ciumannya, membuat Minseok semakin kencang meremas rambut Lay.

"Ngghh.." Kini Minseok mencoba memundurkan kepalanya untuk mengehentikan ciuman itu, dan untungnya Lay langsung melepaskan bibir Minseok dengan nafas yang lumayan terengah, berbeda dengan Minseok yang sudah seperti seseorang yang baru saja melakukan lari maraton.

"Kau lumayan juga untuk pemula. Tapi kau masih harus benyak belajar Minseok-ah." Saran Lay dengan senyum dimplenya.

Minseok yang masih terengah hanya memandang Lay dengan tatapan bingung. _"Tidak mungkin kan aku...?"_ Minseok membatin kebingungan.

Lay tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung Minseok, dan akhirnya mengusak rambut Minseok dengan sayang. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku bisa memakanmu nanti."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena aku ada disini." Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan itu.

Minseok hanya menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan mata lebarnya. _"Semoga saja dia tidak melihatnya."_ Minseok meminta dalam hati.

"Benarkah?" Lay bertanya dengan senyum miringnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah selesai."

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Minseok-ah, ibumu tadi menelfon. Aku bilang kau sedang mandi jadi kau disuruh menelfon balik jika sudah selesai."

"Baiklah. Dimana ponselku?" Tanya Minsok dengan nada lesunya sekaligus masih gugupnya.

"Diruang tengah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil membukakan jalan untuk Minseok.

Setelah Minseok hilang dari pandangan mereka Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Lay. "Aku tau kau memang licik dibalik wajah ramahmu itu Xing."

"Kau harus tau, kita semua adalah orang yang licik Park."

.

..

...

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Friends Or?

Chap 12

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

Lay tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung Minseok, dan akhirnya mengusak rambut Minseok dengan sayang. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku bisa memakanmu nanti."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena aku ada disini." Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan itu.

Minseok hanya menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan mata lebarnya. _"Semoga saja dia tidak melihatnya."_ Minseok meminta dalam hati.

"Benarkah?" Lay bertanya dengan senyum miringnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah selesai."

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Minseok-ah, ibumu tadi menelfon. Aku bilang kau sedang mandi jadi kau disuruh menelfon balik jika sudah selesai."

"Baiklah. Dimana ponselku?" Tanya Minsok dengan nada lesunya sekaligus masih gugupnya.

"Diruang tengah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil membukakan jalan untuk Minseok.

Setelah Minseok hilang dari pandangan mereka Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Lay. "Aku tau kau memang licik dibalik wajah ramahmu itu Xing."

"Kau harus tau, kita semua adalah orang yang licik Park."

.

..

...

Setelah itu mereka berdua mengikuti Minseok yang sudah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hallo ibu." Sesampainya disana, Minseok sudah mulai menghubungi ibunya.

" _ **Minseokah. Kau tidak menggunakan kartu kreditmu, lalu semalam kau tidur dimana sayang? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa..."**_

"Ibu, tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidur dirumah temanku dan aku sudah makan." Walau Minseok tidak menyukai rentetan pertanyaan ibunya dia tetap menjawab dengan sabar.

" _ **Syukurlah. Apa temanmu memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apa..."**_

"Ibu, berhentilah bertanya. Aku akan menutup telfonnya jika ibu terus bertanya seperti itu." Minseok yang makin terganggu berucap dengan nada kesalnya.

" _ **Maafkan ibu sayang. Ibu hanya khawatir."**_ Ibunya menjawab dengan nada menyesalnya.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi... Kenapa ibu menelfonku?"

" _ **Bisakah kau pulang?"**_

"Maaf bu, aku tidak mau tinggal dirumah lagi."

" _ **Tapi Minseok..."**_

"Maaf bu, aku tetap tidak bisa."

" _ **Tapi kau besok mau datang kecafe ibukan? Ibu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."**_

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Minseok sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya ibunya mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Kesibukannya sebagai seorang arsitek juga bisnis cafe membuat Nyonya Kim tidak punya banyak waktu senggang untuk Minseok.

" _ **Minseok-ah? Kau bisa kan? Ibu hanya merindukanmu..."**_

"Baiklah aku akan datang. Jam berapa?"

Saat Minseok berbicara dengan ibunya, yang lain hanya diam memperhatikan. Mereka terus memperhatikan ekspresi keberatan Minseok saat berbicara dengan ibunya, tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena itu adalah urusan pribadi Minseok.

"Hah." Minseok menghela nafas saat mengakhiri sambungannya dengan ibunya.

"Mau bercerita soal makan malam dengan keluargamu? Sepertinya itu sangat mengganggumu." Suho bertanya dengan suara kalemnya.

"Hanya makan malam membosankan seperti pada umumnya. Kau makan dan bicara sesuatu yang tidak kau pahami." Minseok menjawab dengan tanpa minat.

"Lalu kenapa kau dikejar oleh orang-orang suruhan ayahmu?"

Minseok menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris terkejut.

"Sopir taksi itu bilang jika kau dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa orang. Dan aku yakin orang-orang itu adalah suruhan ayahmu." Kris menjelaskan dengan suara beratnya.

"Kau tahu soal ini dan kau tidak memberitahukannya pada kami?" Suho berbicara dengan suara tidak sukanya.

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin membahasnya, tapi melihat Minseok yang sepertinya sangat terganggu dengan masalah makan malam itu, sepertinya aku butuh penjelasan." Jawab Kris tenang.

"Jika memang begitu. Minseok?" Suho melihat kearah Minseok meminta penjelasan.

"Aku sedikit bertengkar dengan ayahku. Dan ayahku melarangku untuk kembali ke apartmentku. Dan aku memaksa untuk pergi, makanya orang-orang itu mengejarku."

"Dan makanya kau pergi kesini?" Kali ini Kris ikut bertanya.

"Yah hanya ini tempat yang bisa kudatangi. Ayahku mengambil kartu akses ke apartmentku." Minseok memasang wajah kusutnya karena semua masalah yang menghampirinya. "Sudahlah jangan membahas soal itu lagi, aku bosan. Dan sekarang aku mau mandi, sendiri (Minseok melihat Chen dan Baekhyun akan berdiri) dan langsung tidur. Tolong jangan menggangguku." Tambah Minseok sambil berjalan kearah kamar yang tadi ditempatinya.

"Huh, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan." Minseok menghela nafas berat sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Saat melihat bayangannya sendiri dikaca didepannya, Minseok kembali menghela nafas, kemudian melihat tangan kanannya yang kini tidak bisa digunakkan. "Ini pasti akan sulit."

Minseok memejamkan matanya lega saat air dingin itu membasai tubuhnya, membuatnya rilex. Saat menikmati air yang turun dari shower pikiran Minseok kembali pada hal-hal yang terjadi pada dirinya sejak makan malam itu. Mulai dari acara makan malam dengan keluarganya juga keluarga Ayumi tentunya, perjodohannya dengan Ayumi, pertengkaran dengan ayahnya, sampai dengan perkelahian pertamanya dengan teman-temannya juga tangannya yang saat ini terluka. Semuanya berputar dipikiran Minseok seperti rekaman rusak, buram tapi Minseok masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas dampak pada dirinya sendiri sepeti rasa sakit dipunggungnya dan rasa kesal pada orangtuanya.

Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti menghantamnya, Minseok menyentuh bibirnya dan ingatannya yang buram kembali berputar diotaknya. Ciuman itu, Minseok masih berusaha menyangkal jika bukan dia yang memulai ciuman itu. Tapi suara lain dalam pikiran Minseok mengatakan bahwa dialah yang memulai semuanya.

"Sial, bagaimana mungkin aku memulainya lebih dulu. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Lay soal ini? Aku pasti sudah gila." Minseok memejamkan kembali matanya mencoba mencari ketenangan dari air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Untung saja penahan dan juga perban dipunggung yang diberikan Lay tahan air jadi Minseok tidak harus mandi dengan bantuan orang lain.

Saat mandi Minseok terus memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa mencium Lay lebih dulu. "Semuanya diawali dari dimple, lalu mata, lalu..." Minseok terus mengulang-ngulang kejadian tadi dan menjadi frustasi sendiri karena tidak menemukan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Sebenarnya mudah menemukan jawabannya jika Minseok mengingat bahwa Lay dilahirkan dari keluarga dokter lebih tepatnya ayahnya seorang ahli bedah dan ibu Lay adalah seorang psikologi. Sedikit Minseok tahu jika Lay banyak mempelajari tentang pekerjaan ibunya itu dan seorang Lay dengan pengetahuan psikologinya bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk memanipulasi pikiran seseorang. Seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Minseok, tapi tentu saja Kim Minseok lebih memilih cara sulit untuk mencari jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Selesai mandi Minseok melihat bayangan wajahnya yang tadinya seperti zombi dengan rambut berantkannya kini berubah menjadi lebih segar dan lebih hidup. "Hah,lupakan tentang kejadian tadi Minseok." Minseok menepuk-nepuk pipinya lalu berjalan keluar. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Minseok dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang melihat isi lemarinya sendiri yang berantakan.

"Maaf soal isi lemarimu, kau tahu, tidak mudah mencari celana kecil itu dengan hanya satu tangan." Minseok menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit menyesal, karena ternyata isi lemari itu lebih berantakan dari yang dia kira.

Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan langsung memasang seringaiannya saat melihat Minseok hanya terbalut dengan sehelai handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya saja. "Hmm, permintaan maaf ditolak." Kata Chanyeol dengan menyedekapkan tangannya sambil mengamati Minseok dari atas kebawah.

"Wae? Celana itu sangat tersembunyi dilemari jadi sulit unt..."

"Kau bisa memakai celanaku yang lain."

"Park Tiang Chanyeol, apa kau lupa kalau kau selalu mengataiku pendek? Dan semua celanamu panjangnya hampir sama dengan tinggi badanku. Sedangkan lemari Lay, aku tidak mau mengacak-ngacaknya"

"Ah, benar juga. Tapi permintaan maaf tetap ditolak."

Minseok mendengus mendegar perkataan Chenyeol. "Terserah kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Minggir! Aku mau ganti baju." Minta Minseok ketus.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau memakai ini."

Minseok mengernyit tidak suka dengan kemeja yang ada ditangan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah bilang tidak peduli kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak. Biarkan aku memilih sendiri apa yang aku ingin pakai." Minseok mencoba melewati Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan lemari. Namun Chanyeol menghentikannya dengan merentangkan tangan kananya untuk menahan tubuh Minseok.

Minseok mundur sedikit dan menatap mata Chenyeol sengit. "Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau meminjamiku bajumu aku bisa meminjam baju Lay atau yang lainnya." Minseokk berbalik dan akan berjalan menuju lemari Lay, namun terhenti saat dia merasakan Chanyeol mendekapnya dari belakang dengan sesuatu yang dingin menekan pelan lehernya. "Chan-chanyeol? A-apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan?" Minseok terbata karena katakutan mulai menyergap dirinya saat meraskan benda dingin yang Minseok tahu adalah sebuah pisau lipat yang terus bergerak-gerak diarea lehernya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja jika kau mengikuti semua perintahku." Suara bass Chanyeol yang terksan dingin membuat Minseok makin ketakutan. Minseok tidak habis pikir jika Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Pegang ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan kemeja yang tadi dipegangnya ketangan Minseok yang gemetaran.

"Chanyeol ka-kau sedang bercandakan? Kau ..."

"Ssst. Jangan mengatakan apapun. Sekarang berjalanlah." Chanyeol mendorong Minseok untuk berjalan kearah jendela sebesar pintu yang langsung mengarah ketaman belakang bangunan itu dengan masih mendekap tubuh setengah telanjang Minseok dan tangannya yang memegang pisau berada diarea lehernya.

Minseok menelan ludahnya susah payah karena pisau yang mengancam lehernya. Minseok tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana oleh Chanyeol yang mengarahkannya terus berjalan diarea taman yang Minseok tahu bahwa mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi bangunan dorm mereka. Sesampainya disebuah jalan, mereka berjalan kearah belokan yang tidak jauh dari mereka keluar dari area taman tadi. Sampai dibelokkan itu sudah ada mobil hitam mengkilap yang sepertinya sengaja disiapakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ka-kau ingin menculikku?" Minseok berkata takut-takut.

"Kubilang jangan mengatakan apapun." Chanyeol masih berbicara dengan nada dinginnya yang membuat Minseok yakin bahwa Chanyeol sudah berubah dari happy virus menjadi psyco virus, karena sikapnya bukan sama sekali seperti Park Chanyeol yang dia kenal.

"Masuk." Perintah Chanyeol saat pintu mobil bagian penumpang dibuka. "Jangan coba melakukan hal bodoh Minseok-ah."

Mulai sekarang dia akan membenci panggilan itu, karena setiap kali seseorang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi.

Saat memasuki mobil itu, Chanyeol dengan cepat masuk dan duduk didepan kemudi dan langsung menyalakan mesinnya. Dengan hitungan detik mobil itu sudah melaju kencang membelah jalan sepi itu.

Minseok yang masih terlalu terkejut, terlalu takut dan kebingungan duduk diam seperti patung dengan mata waspada namun kosongnya.

"Kau tidak ingin ganti baju?"

Minseok terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bass Chanyeol, walaupun nadanya tidak sedingin tadi, tetap saja semua tindakan Chanyeol membuatnya takut. Bagaimana tidak dia baru saja mengancam Minseok dengan menekankan pisau lipat dilehernya dengan keadaan Minseok yang bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya memakai sehelai handuk untuk menutupi daerah privatnya.

" _Sehelai handuk?"_ Minseok kembali terkejut saat menyadari dirinya hanya memakai sehelai handuk saat digiring Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan Lay.

"Sekarang kau sadar? Yah walaupun aku suka kau dengan hanya sehelai handuk menutupi tubuh menggiurkanmu, tapi tempat yang akan kita tuju saat ini berisi dengan orang yang berpakaian lengkap dan mereka akan melihatmu aneh saat kau sampai ditempat itu." Kali ini Chanyeol berkata dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang membuat wajah Minseok mengernyit bingung.

" _Jadi dia sudah berubah menjadi Chanyeol yang kukenal?"_ Minseok membatin dengan mengamati wajah Chanyeol dengan intens. Wajah Chanyeol kini sudah kembali seperti Channyeol yang dia kenal. Senyum lebar dengan mata lebarnya dan telinga lebarnya. Minseok baru menyadari jika hampir semua yang ada didiri Chanyeol itu lebar. Bahkan punggungnya terlihat sangat lebar dilihat dari belakang.

"Jangan melihatiku seperti itu Minseok-ah."

Minseok benar-benar membenci panggilan itu sekarang. Dan Minseok kembali waspada saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya dijalanan yang sepi.

"Karena kau diam saja, aku akan membantumu berpakaian."

Minseok membelalakan matanya saat Chanyeol mengambil tas disampingnya dan mengambil sebuah celana dalam.

"Sekarang angkat kakimu." Chanyeol memposisikan celana dalam ditangannya didepan kaki Minseok seperti oarangtua yang ingin memakaikan celana untuk anaknya.

Minseok hanya diam memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang kembali normal.

"Ayo angkat kakimu, pasti tidak nyaman hanya memakai benda itu ditubuhmu. Sekarang angkat." Perintah Chanyeol lagi dengan sedikit menekan-nekan celana dalam itu dikaki Minseok.

"Aku bisa memakainya sendiri." Minseok merebut celana dalam itu dengan sedikit paksaan karena sudah yakin jika Chanyeol sudah kembali menjadi Chanyeol si happy virus.

"Ha, kau bisa bicara sekarang. Kukira kau akan diam saja selamanya."

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, menculik. Aku sedang menculikmu Minseok-ah." Chanyeol berkata dengan cengiran bahagianya.

"Kau..."

Drrrt...drrrt...drrrt

Ucapan Minseok terpotong dengan suara getaran ponsel Chanyeol yang terletak disamping tempat kemudi Chanyeol.

"Yaps Suho hyung? Kau mencariku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada santai.

Minseok agak aneh mendengar Chanyeol menyebut Suho dengan sebutan hyung. Teman-temannya memang tidak pernah menggunakan honorifik satu sama lain.

" _ **Dimana Minseok, brengsek?"**_ Suara Suho terdengar sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Minseok? Aku pinjam Minseok untuk hari ini hyung. Tenang saja aku pasti akan menjag..."

" _ **Berhenti mengoceh dan bawa kembali Minseok kesini."**_ Kali ini Suho benar-benar terdengar sangat marah.

"Maaf hyung, aku sebenarnya ingin, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa kembali. Tenang saja aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik, dan aku pasti akan memberinya makan (Minseok mengernyit tidak suka) yang layak dan mewah. Kami juga akan membawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian semua. Sampai jumpa hyung."

PIP.

.

..

...

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Friends Or?

Chap 13

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

BEFORE

"Dimana Minseok, brengsek?" Suara Suho terdengar sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Minseok? Aku pinjam Minseok untuk hari ini hyung. Tenang saja aku pasti akan menjag..."

"Berhenti mengoceh dan bawa kembali Minseok kesini." Kali ini Suho benar-benar terdengar sangat marah.

"Maaf hyung, aku sebenarnya ingin, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa kembali. Tenang saja aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik, dan aku pasti akan memberinya makan (Minseok mengernyit tidak suka) yang layak dan mewah. Kami juga akan membawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian semua. Sampai jumpa hyung."

PIP.

.

..

...

Chanyeol lalu melepas batrai ponselnya dan menaruhnya dalam dasbor mobil.

"Sekarang kau mau berpakaian atau tidak? Atau kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan disini dengan kau hanya berbalutkan dengan sehelai handuk." Chanyeol menyeringai kearah selangkangan Minseok dengan senyum anehnya.

"Jadi kau sudah merencanakan ini? Semua ini? Bahkan ini?" Minseok menodongkan celana dalam itu kewajah Chanyeol.

"Ya semuanya kecuali kemejanya sebenarnya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan bangganya. "Sekarang pakai baju Minseok." Chanyeol menyuruh dengan nada tidak sabaran yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Kau bahkan hampir memotong leherku dengan pisau mengkilat itu? Bagaimana jika leherku benar-benat terpotong, dan aku akan mati sia-sia ditangan orang sepertimu?" Minseok menatap tidak percaya kearah Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya yang menempel dilehermu tadi itu sisi tumpulnya jadi tidak akan berbahaya jika pun menggesek lehermu. Sekarang berpakaianlah." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan nada tanpa dosanya.

"Sebenarnya kau akan membawaku kemana?" Minseok masih bersikeras untuk mengetahui alasan Chanyeol menculiknya.

"Jadi kau memilih untuk bersenang-senang disini ya. Baiklah ayo." Dan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan masuk lagi ketempat duduk penumpang dan langsung menyerang bibir Minseok dengan tangannya yang langsung menahan tengkuk Minseok agar tidak bergerak.

"Mmpphh..." Minseok mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi bibir Chanyeol tidak memberinya kesempatan.

"Baiklmmphh...aku...akan bermmpph." Minseok memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol dengan keras agar Chanyeol mau memberinya kesempatan berbicara.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menaikan ratingnya?" Chanyeol bertanya ditengahnya nafasnya yang sedikit terengah.

"Akuakanberpakaian." Minseok menjawab dengan cepat sambil berusaha memakai celana dalamnya dengan satu tangan.

Chanyeol membantu memegangi celana dalam itu agar Minseok bisa memakainya walau tangan Minseok mencoba menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang sedikit berdiri."

"A-aku bisa memakainya sendiri!" Minseok refleks berteriak saat Chanyeol tetap memaksa untuk memakaikannya celana dalam. Wajah Minseok sudah dihiasi dengan semburat yang terus memerah. Selain karena ciuman tiba-tiba Chanyeol, Minseok sangat malu karena harus dibantu hanya untuk memakai celana dalam.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Minseok behasil memakai celana dalam itu dengan usahanya sendiri walau Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Sekarang pakai celananya." Chanyeol menyerahkan celana pendek kain warna merah. "Jangan malu. Sini aku bantu."

Minseok menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol memegangi celananya selama dia mencoba memasukan kakinya kedalam celananya.

Setelah celana selesai, Chanyeol langsung menarik handuk yang melingkari pinggang Minseok. "Aku hanya bisa menyiapkan ini untuk atasanmu. Nanti kita beli saat kita sampai. Sekarang kau pindah kekursi depan." Chanyeol langsung keluar dan kembali duduk didepan kursi kemudi.

Minseok yang sedikit trauma karena tidak menuruti perintah Chanyeol tadi langsung menurut tanpa protes. Sambil mengancingkan kemeja kebesarannya dia duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Sini kubantu." Chanyeol kemudian mengancingkan sisa kancing yang belum terkancing juga memasangkan sabuk pengaman ditubuh Minseok.

Perjalanan pun kembali berlanjut dan mereka kini sudah kembali kejalanan yang ramai. Minseok mendadak menjadi pendiam karena masih takut jika Chanyeol menyerangnya tiba-tiba jika dia salah bicara.

"Kau aneh jika mendadak menjadi pendiam seperti itu. Katakanlah sesuatu."

"Aku membencimu." Ketus Minseok dengan cepat.

"Hahaha. Kata-kata yang bagus." Chanyeol tertawa bahagia saat melihat bibir manyun Minseok. Chanyeol selalu menyukai melihat wajah kesal Minseok karena bibir mungilnya akan otomatis mengerucut imut saat dia kesal dan itu selalu memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. "Baiklah-baiklah, kau bisa terus manyun seperti itu. Lagipula Kita hampir sampai."

Minseok mengernyit saat Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya didalam parkiran gedung sebuah mall. "Mall?"

"Yaps, mall. Kita akan bersenang-senang disini."

"Kau mengancamku dengan pisau dan rela membohongi seluruh teman-temanmu untuk menculikku hanya untuk mengajakku bermain dimall? Sungguh? Mall?" Minseok bertanya tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau ingin ketempat lain? Hotel misalnya? Atau aparmentku? Kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi."

"Ayo main dimall." Minseok dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Minseok yang sedikit katakutan.

"Baiklah. Ayo beli baju untukmu dulu agar kau terlihat sedikit lebih berumur." Ajak Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak Minseokyang tidak terluka.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sedikit berumur. Aku memang sudah berumur."

"Dengan baju yang kau pakai? Hmm, itu tidak mungkin. Wajahmu sekarang lebih terlihat seperti bocah TK yang tumbuh terlalu cepat." Ejek Chanyeol dengan cengirannya.

"Wajah Baekhyun lebih kekenakan dariku." Bibir Minseok langsung manyun otomatis.

"Kau yang melihatnya begitu. Kami tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai anak-anak" Chanyeol menampilkan senyum anehnya. Minseok hanya tidak tahu seperti apa wajah sesungguhnya saat dia mulai menghajar orang.

"Kalian harusnya memperlakukan aku seperti itu juga." Kata Minseok yang bibirnya makin manyun.

"Kalau itu mustahil Minseok. Baiklah kita sudah sampai."

"Butik?" Minseok memperhatikan butik didepannya.

"Ya, ayo masuk."

Minseok melihat sekekliling dengan pandangan terpukau karena desain interior dari butik itu sangat unik.

"Selamat sore Tuan Muda Park?" Seorang pramuniaga menyapa Chanyeol dengan sopan.

"Tuan Muda? Mereka mengenalmu?" Minseok penasaran kenapa pramuniaga itu sepertinya sudah mengenal Chanyeol.

"Dimana noona?" Memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Minseok, Chanyeol berganti bertanya pada pramuniaga itu.

"Nona Park sedang ada pertemuan diluar Tuan Muda"

Bibir Minseok manyun lagi karena pertanyaannya diabaikan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol.

"Baikalah kalau begitu, aku akan memilih sendiri. Minseok-ah ikut aku."

Minseok yang masih kesal mengikuti Chanyeol dengan setengah hati.

"Baiklah kau duduk disini. Aku akan memilihkanmu pakaian yang cocok untukmu."

"Aku ingin memilih sendiri." Minseok menolak untuk duduk dan mengarahkan pandangannya keselauruh penjuru ruangan itu untuk menemukan sektor baju laki-laki.

"Tidak. Kau duduk disini, dan aku yang memilihkanmu pakaian." Chanyeol mendudukan paksa Minseok dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Pilihanmu pasti aneh, aku tidak mau memakainya." Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya tidak suka kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau menurut saja. Ingat kau ini tawananku jadi kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku." Chanyeol kembali berbicara dengan nada dinginnya yang membuat Minseok juga kembali merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau diam disini, jangan coba-coba untuk melarikan diri. Mengerti?"

Minseok hanya mengangguk patuh dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Diam disini." Setelah menepuk pelan kepala Minseok Chanyeol lalu pergi untuk mencari pakaian untuk Minseok.

Setelah melihat Chanyeol pergi Minseok menegakkan kembali kepalanya dengan pandangan kesal karena dari tadi dia terus diperintah seenakanya oleh Chanyeol. "Kenapa dengannya hari ini? Apa dia punya alter ego?" Minseok terus menggerutu tidak jelas.

Selama Chanyeol memilih pakaian untuk Minseok, dia mendengar suara bisik-bisik dibelakangnya. Karena penasaran Chanyeol menoleh kearah dua yeoja yang sedang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Minseok duduk.

"Wah namja itu sangat tampan~." Kata seoarang yeoja berambut pendek dengan wajah antusiasnya.

"Benar, gaya rambutnya sangat keren. Apa menurutmu dia sudah punya pacar? Kyaa~!" Balas yeoja satunya yang berambut panjang dengan tidak kalah antusiasnya.

"Aaaah~ bukankah dia juga sangat manis? Apa dia seorang artis? Kenapa dia sangat tampan~."

"Aku lebih suka pria tampan~. Dan dia sangat tampan~. Lihat saja gaya rambutnya, bukankah dengan gaya rambut itu dia kelihatan sangat tampan?"

Dan masih banyak lagi percakapan yang membuat Chanyeol ingin membungkam mulut dua yoeja itu dengan pakaian yang saat ini dipegangnya.

Karena tidak ingin membuat Minseok terlalu lama menunggu, Chanyeol memilih dengan cepat yang menurutnya akan cocok ditubuh Minseok tanpa berpikir apakah Minseok akan menyukainya atau tidak. Dan untuk ukuran baju, Chanyeol sudah bisa mengetahui berapa ukurannya dan juga segala hal yang berhubungan dengan fashion dengan sekali memeluk tubuh mungil Minseok.

Walaupun Chanyeol tidak begitu tertarik dengan dunia fashion namun Chanyeol dilahirkan dari keluarga desainer dan itu membuatnya ahli dalam menebak ukuran baju seseorang. Hal itu juga yang membuat selera fashion Chanyeol yang paling bagus diantara teman-temannya.

Dengan senyum lebarnya Chanyeol akhirnya datang dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat wajah bosan Minseok.

"Kau bosan? Tenang saja, setelah ini kita main sepuasnya." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Kalau bajunya aneh aku tidak mau memakainya." Minseok melihat pakaian yang ada ditangan Chanyeol dengan pandangan sangsi.

"Aku akan memaksa memakaikannya jika kau tidak mau." Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata barusan dengan santai.

Mendengar itu Minseok ingin sekali menendang manusia tiang didepannya itu karena selalu memaksanya dengan wajahnya yang kadang terlihat menyeramkan dan kadang terlihat konyol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sekarang ayo keruang ganti."

Minseok menatapi dua helai pakaian yang ada ditangannya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Minseok tidak suka warna cerah, dan Chanyeol dengan bijaksana memilihkannya pakaian yang penuh warna. Kemeja lengan pendek warna soft pink dengan kancing baju berwarna warni seperti permen juga celana pendek berwarna hijau toska terang tentu sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Kim Minseok. Dan sekarang dengan Chanyeol yang bersender dipintu dan tangan yang disilangkan didepan dadanya bak patung selamat datang itu mengamatinya dengan pandangan menunggu agar Minseok segera mangganti pakaiannya.

"Kau yakin aku harus memakainya? Kau tau kan ini bukan gayaku. Dan... huh, selera fashionmu buruk sekali." Minseok berkata dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Itu pilihanku, jadi kau tetap harus memakainya." Chanyeol maju dan Minseok langsung mundur yang harus puas dengan punggungnya yang membentur dinding dibelakangnya.

"A-aku akan melepascelanadulu!" Minseok berkata dengan cepat sambil menatap waspada kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku menunggu." Chanyeol berkata singkat.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Minseok menurunkan celananya dengan terburu-buru takut jika Chanyeol akan tiba-tiba membantunya lagi.

Minseok langsung mengambil celana barunya yang dia jatuhkan kelantai saat terkejut tadi. Dengan lega Minseok berhasil memakai celananya walaupun Chanyeol terus mengamatinya dari dekat.

"Aku akan membantu membuka kancingnya." Chanyeol lalu membuka kancing teratas dengan wajah serius.

Minseok yang mulai ketakutan karena Chanyeol kembali berubah ke sisi dinginnya yang menurut Minseok mengerikan, tidak melawan sedikit pun dan hanya diam memperhatikan jari-jari panjang Chanyeol membuka pelan kancing kemejanya. Saat kancing terakhir terlepas, Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan perut Minseok yang sedikt terekspos dan Minseok makin gugup karena jika Chanyeol yang diam selalu berakhir dengan hal buruk. Dan benar saja, Minseok membelalakan matanya karena Chanyeol menyentuh perutnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan pelan yang membuat Minseok merasakan hal aneh ditubuhnya.

"Chan-chanyeol!" Minseok menahan tangan Chanyeol yenag terus memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil diperutnya.

Minseok sedikit bernafas lega karena Chanyeol mulai menjauhkan tangannya dari perut Minseok bersamaan dengan tangan Minseok yang masih memegang tangan Chanyeol. Namun berikutnya Minseok dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba manarik pinggangnya dari belakang yang membuat tubuh Minseok langsung menempel dengan tubuh Chanyeol sambil menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Minseok. Menghisapnya kuat yang seolah mengambil seluruh oksigen yang ada dalam tubuh Minseok. Tangan Minseok yang ingin mengehentikan Chanyeol ditahan dibelakang tubuhnya dan Minseok tidak bisa berharap banyak pada tangan kanannya yang tidak bisa digerakannya.

Chanyeol terus memberikan hisapan-hisapan kecil dibibir Minseok, mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung dengan lidah Chanyeol yang mana Minseok tidak memberikan respon apapun karena Minseok masih berusaha untuk menghentikan Chanyeol ditangah-tengah nafasnya yang makin menipis.

Minseok makin terkejut saat dia mulai merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya menahan tengkuknya kini berpindah keperutnya dan kembali memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil diperutnya lalu menekannya pelan, dari perut Minseok bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol terus naik hingga kedadanya. Chanyeol terus memberikan usapan-usapan halus diseluruh badan Minseok, membuat Minseok merasakan sensasi aneh disekujur tubuhnya.

Ciuman sepihak itu makin intens dengan tangan Chanyeol terus mengeksporasi badan Minseok. Minseok makin merasakan tubuhnya melemah dibawah sentuhan kupu-kupu Chanyeol juga pasokan oksigen yang makin habis diparu-parunya. Minseok mungkin akan pingsan jika Chanyeol tidak segera menghentikan ciuman sepihaknya itu. Dan bersyukurlah Minseok karena dengan hisapan kuat Chanyeol dibibir bawahnya, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dengan mata tajam menatap mata sayu Minseok yang terlihat sangat indah dimata Chanyeol.

Minseok yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu diam saja saat Chanyeol dengan gerakan lambat melepas kemeja kebesarannya dan menggantikannya dengan kemeja berwarna soft pink yang untungnya pas ditubuh Minseok. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Minseok yang masih menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus dari mata lebar Chanyeol melainkan bibir merah Minseok yang membengkak itu sedikit terbuka untuk menetralkan nafasnya juga wajahnya yang memerah sambil mengancingkan kemeja yang dipakai Minseok. Dengan senyumannya Chanyeol memberikan sentuhan terakhir dengan memakaikan topi berwarna warni yang tadinya dipakai sendiri oleh Chanyeol.

"Sekarang wajahmu tidak terlihat seperi bocah TK lagi. Ayo keluar dan bersenang-senang." Chanyeol menarik Minseok yang masih blank keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

"Noona!" Minseok yang tadinya blank terkejut dengan teriakan bass Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Tumben kau kesini, ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" Kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang bernama Park Yura bertanya dengan suara cerianya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara tak kalah cerianya.

"Aku baru saja dari pertemuan, seharusnya kau menelfon dulu sebelum kesini jadi aku bisa menunda pertemuanku." Yura berkata dengan nada sedikit menyesalnya.

"Tidak perlu noona, oh ya kenalkan ini temanku, Minseok. Minseok kenalkan dia adalah noonaku "

Minseok yang tadinya berdiri dibelakang tubuh tiang Chanyeol ditarik kedapan agar bertemu langsung dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Ha-halo, namaku Minseok. Kim Minseok. Senang bertemu noona." Minseok sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kau juga berteman dengan bocah SMP. Kukira kau hanya berteman dengan teman-teman premanmu itu. Tapi baguslah setidaknya kau mempunyai teman yang berwajah manis, tidak seperti teman-temanmu yang berwajah seram. Senang bertemu denganmu juga Minseokie." Yura memberikan senyum lebarnya yang tentu saja tidak selebar Chanyeol.

Minseok hanya meringis mendengar ucapan Yura, agak kesal sebenarnya tapi Minseok tahu tidak mungkin dia marah pada orang yang baru kali ini ditemuinya. "Sebenarnya aku..."

"Tidak semua temanku berwajah seram, dan mereka bukan preman." Chanyeol sengaja memotong dengan cepat ucapan Minseok dengan senyum cerianya.

"Ya bukan preman tapi gengster." Yura berkata dengan nada bercandanya.

Minseok memerhatikan interaksi Chanyeol dengan kakaknya, mereka berdua sangat mirip dimata Minseok. Mata besar, senyum lebar namun Yura lebih cantik saat tersenyum berbeda dengan adiknya jika tersenyum lebar malah kelihatan menyeramkan.

Setelah beberapa obrolan, Chanyeol dan Minseok meninggalkan butik milik Yura.

"Sampi jumpa lagi noona." Chanyeol melambai kecil dan Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Yura sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa, lain kali bawa teman manismu saja saat kesini bukannya teman gengstermu arra!?"

"Arra arra."

"Noonamu cantik." Komentar Minseok setelah lumayan berjalan menjauh dari butik Yura.

"Lupakan jika kau menyukainya." Chanyeol merespon dengan datar.

Minseok tersenyum kecil karena tahu Chanyeol pasti cemburu dengan komentarnya barusan.

"Aku hanya menyebutnya cantik, bukan berarti aku menyukainya." Minseok berucap dengan cengirannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang kita akan kesalon."

"Tidak mau. Kau pasti ingin mengubah gaya rambutku." Minseok langsung memegangi topinya untuk melindungi rambutnya.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu kami semua tidak menyukainya dan itu tidak cocok denganmu." Chanyeol menarik tangan Minseok agar berjalan mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak mau Chanyeol! Kalian tidak punya kuasa penuh pada diriku. Bahkan orangtuaku bilang aku cocok dengan rambutku yang sekarang." Minseok berusaha agar tidak terseret oleh tarikan kuat Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja kami punya. Dan aku tahu kau tidak pernah peduli dengan komentar orangtuamu. Jadi sekarang ikut aku."

Minseok terus menarik tangannya yang ditarik oleh chanyeol. Kini mereka berjalan kearah sebuah salon dan Minseok makin meronta agar tangannya lepas dari genggaman kuat Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau bodoh! Jangan memaksaku!"

"Kau ini tawananku, jadi kau harus menurut."

"Aku tetap tidak mau!"

Dan terjadilah kegiatan tarik menarik yang jika dilihat dari kejauhan akan terlihat pemandangan seorang kakak yang sedang menarik adiknya untuk masuk kedalam salon. Sang kakak yang bertubuh lebih besar tentu saja memenangkan kegiatan tarik menarik itu dengan sang adik yang terus meronta sambil berteriak.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau. Lepaskan akuuuu!" Minseok mencoba lari dari dalam salon tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Wah ada apa ini? Chanyeol kau menculik anak orang?" Seorang yeoja berbadan tinggi mendekati mereka dan langsung memberikan pandangan curiga pada Chanyeol.

"Noona tolong aku, orang bodoh ini menculikku. Lepaskan aku!"

"Chanyeol kau benar-benar menculik bocah ini?" Tanya yeoja itu dengan pandangan curiga sekaligus terkejut.

"Aissh noona, jangan mempercayainya. Dia juniorku disekolah, orangtuanya menyuruhku untuk mengganti gaya rambutnya..."

"Jangan percaya! Dobi ini bohong, dia...mmpph..."

"Noona tahu kan aku adalah pengurus osis disekolahku jadi orangtuanya memberikan tanggung jawab itu padaku." Chanyeol melanjutkan kebohongannya dengan membekap mulut Minseok.

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah, kita lihat dulu seperti apa gaya rambutmu."

"Mmmpphhhmmpphh..." Tangan besar Chanyeol tetap membekap kuat mulut Minseok menggagalkan usaha Minseok untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Perempuan itu lalu membuka topi Minseok dan mengamati wajah Minseok walaupun mulutnya masih tertutup dengan tengan besar Chanyeol dengan pandangan serius.

"Noona lihat sendiri, rambut seperti ini melanggar peraturan sekolah." Chanyeol terus melancarkan kebohongan demi kebohongan, dan Minseok hanya bisa meronta dari dekapan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya gaya rambutmu keren, tapi itu tidak cocok dengan mata besarmu ini. Baiklah aku sudah tahu gaya seperti apa yang cocok denganmu."

"Mmmpphh...!"

Sebuah kain dengan bau aneh membekap hidung dan mulut Minseok membuatnya sedikit pusing dan setelah itu kegelapan menguasinya.

.

..

...

Tbc

wah telat banget ini! sorry sorry, aku sibuk banget dan gak ada waktu buat update,,,

maaf juga gak bisa bales semua review, tapi makasih banget yang udah mampir kecerita ini

oke,, enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Friends Or?

Chap 14

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

Chanyeol terus melancarkan kebohongan demi kebohongan, dan Minseok hanya bisa meronta dari dekapan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya gaya rambutmu keren, tapi itu tidak cocok dengan mata besarmu ini. Baiklah aku sudah tahu gaya seperti apa yang cocok denganmu."

"Mmmpphh...!"

Sebuah kain dengan bau aneh membekap hidung dan mulut Minseok membuatnya sedikit pusing dan setelah itu kegelapan menguasinya.

.

..

...

SEMENTARA ITU

"Sial! Chanyeol sudah mengeblock jaringannya. Aku tidak bisa melacaknya." Suho terus uring-uringan karena gagal melacak keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Makanya aku tidak pernah memanggilnya bodoh." Lay dengan tenang meneguk jusnya.

"Dia pasti sudah menyiapakan semuanya dari awal." Kris juga ikut menambahkan sambil bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Sudahlah Suho, Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk pada Minseok. Kita tunggu saja mereka pulang." DO yang sepertinya sedang berkutat dengan PRnya memberikan saran pada Suho dan hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas lelahnya.

Sebenarnya mereka semua -selain Suho- kesal dengan tindakan seenaknya dari Chanyeol, tapi mereka memilih untuk bersikap tidak peduli sambil memikirkan cara untuk membalas Park Chanyeol yang berbuat seenanknya itu.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku pergi." Suho beranjak dari depan komputer dan akan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana? Kuharap kau tidak membuat masalah." Kris dan lainnya menatap serius kearah Suho yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ada pertemuan dengan keluargaku. Awalnya aku tidak mau datang, tapi kurasa sedikit menyenangkan mereka tidak apa-apa." Suho pun keluar ruangan bersamaan dengan anggukan mengerti dari lainnya.

Mereka tahu jika hubungan Suho dengan keluarganya tidak begitu bagus. Begitu juga dengan mereka semua, tidak ada yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan keluarganya masing-masing. Dan karena itu pula terbentuklah mereka menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Mencoba mencari kegiatan lain selain terusan-terusan bertengkar dengan ayah atau keluarga lainnya mengenai meneruskan perusahaan keluarga masing-masing.

.

"Hei kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu? Kita akan bersenang-senang jadi bersemangatlah." Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk pipi Minseok karena terus cemberut setelah keluar dari salon.

Minseok yang masih marah hanya diam dengan bibir manyun 5 cmnya tidak menggubris perkataan Chanyeol juga tindakan Chanyeol.

"Kau marah karena rambutmu?"

Minseok tetap cemberut.

"Kau harusnya suka dengan gaya rambut barumu."

Dan Minseok makin cemberut.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh hanya diam saja seperti itu."

"Aku membencimu! Aku sangat sangat sangat MEMBENCIMU PARK DOBI BODOH!" Teriakan membahana Minseok membuat orang-orang disekitar tempat itu menoleh kearah mereka berdua dengan ekspresi penasaran juga terkejut.

"Hahaha, aku tahu Minseok. Aku juga mencintaimu." Minseok makin murka karena jawaban Chanyeol barusan dan membuat Minseok melayangkan tendangan cinta dikaki Chanyeol.

"Arghh! Minseok kenapa menendangku. Agrh!" Chanyeol terus memegangi kakinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Biar kau tahu rasa. Kau curang karena menggunakan cara licik untuk mengubah gaya rambutku. Bahkan dengan hanya satu tendangan saja tidak cukup. Aku ingin sekali menenggelamkanmu di sungai Han dan memberikan mayatmu untuk ikan hiu di kebun binatang dan...dan...Aaagrh! Kau membuatku gila Park Chanyeol!" Minseok berteriak frustasi dan meremas rambut barunya dengan kesal dengan tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mebiusku untuk mengubah gaya rambutku? Apa kau tahu perbuatanmu itu ilegal? Kenapa kalian begitu tidak suka dengan gaya rambutku yang sebelumnya? Kenapa kalian begitu suka mengatur kehidupanku? Bahkan kenapa aku harus mengenal kalian? Kenapa aku sial sekali? Aku benci kau Park Chanyeol yang bodoh dan licik! Aku benci kalian semua! Aku benci hidupku! Aku benci semuanya! Arghh!" Dan Minseok hanya bisa meremas kembali rambut barunya untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasinya yang meluap-luap.

Bagaimana tidak Minseok begitu frustasi jika Chanyeol baru saja menggunakan obat bius untuk membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan setelah itu menyuruh sang stylist rambut untuk mengubah rambutnya. Dan Minseok makin frustasi saat sadarkan diri, rambutnya yang awalnya lurus dengan potongan yang menurut Minseok sangat manly berubah menjadi sedikit ikal dengan poninya yang jatuh menutupi keningnya juga warna rambutnya yang tadinya berwarna light blonde menjadi coklat keemasan yang tidak ada manly-manlynya sama sekali dimata Minseok. Malah wajahnya yang seperti bocah SD sekarang menjadi seperti bocah TK.

Channyeol yang masih merasakan sakit dikakinya hanya nyengir mendengar ucapan frustasi Minseok dan membiarkan Minseok terus mengeluh tentang rambut barunya, juga beberapa umpatan yang diberikan untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol berpikir Minseok harus diberi waktu untuk meredakan rasa frustasinya makanya Chanyeol hanya diam mananggapi segala umpatan Minseok.

"Sudah selesai?" Chanyeol bertanya memastikan apakah Minseok sudah selesai dengan fase frustasi tingkat tingginya. Dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kasar dari Minseok.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku minta maaf karena harus menggunakan obat bius."

Dan Minseok masih dengan dengusan kasarnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memaafkanku kapan-kapan. Sekarang kita cari makanan, kau pasti lapar." Chanyeol mencoba menawarkan sesuatu yang Minseok sukai untuk mengalihkan kemarahannya.

"YA, aku mamang lapar. Dan aku mau makanan yang mewah seperti yang kau janjikan pada Suho tadi" Minseok berkata dengan nada ketusnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum karena Minseok menerima umpannya dengan baik. Minseok itu mudah marah tapi juga mudah dialihkan perhatiannya dengan sesuatu yang disukainya. Dan Chanyeol tahu, Minseok tidak pernah menolak makanan.

"Baiklah, sesuatu yang mewah. Kau sebutkan dan aku pastikan kau akan makan itu sepuasnya." Chanyeol makin senang karena saat ini Minseok terlihat berpikir sangat keras tentang makanan yang diinginkannya. Hal itu berarti bahwa Minseok tidak semarah tadi.

"Aku mau pizza dengan ekstra daging." Kata Minseok mantap.

"Kau yakin? Hanya pizza? Apa itu tidak terlalu biasa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan penasaran karena Minseok hanya meminta makanan sesederhana itu untuk makanan 'mewahnya'.

"Kau bilang aku hanya tinggal sebut dan aku bisa makan sepuasku. Kenapa kau sekarang keberatan. Dasar plin plan!" Ketus Minseok.

"Hei bukannya aku keberatan, hanya saja kenapa harus pizza? Sedangkan masih banyak..."

"Pokoknya aku mau pizza titik!" Minseok tidak membiarkan Chanyeol meneruskan kalimatnya dan terus berjalan ke area food court.

Chanyeol kini hanya diam sambil tersenyum saat melihati Minseok dengan lahapnya memakan setiap potongan pizza didepannya. Pipinya yang menggembung karena pizza membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil dan Chanyeol sangat senang melihat Minseok bersikap seperti wajahnya. Selama ini Minseok selalu bersikap seoalah-olah dia orang dewasa dan itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang seperti anak-anak.

"Hei, pelan-pelan makannya kau bisa tersedak nanti." Chanyeol mengingatkan sambil memberikan minuman untuk Minseok.

Tanpa menjawab Minseok menerima minuman dari Chanyeol dan langsung meneguk minuman itu higga menyisakan setengahnya saja.

"Kenapa pizza? Kenapa bukan makanan mahal yang ada direstoran mewah?" Chanyeol masih penasaran karena pizza bukanlah makanan mewah sama sekali.

"Karena pizza makanan yang bisa dimakan dengan hanya satu tangan, jadi aku tidak perlu kesulitan memakannya." Minseok menjawab dengan santai sambil mengambil potongan pizza entah yang keberapa.

"Jadi hanya itu? Aku kan bisa menyuapimu jika kau kesulitan makan?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak terima dengan jawaban santai Minseok.

"Makanya aku memilih pizza, aku bukan anak-anak yang makan saja harus disuapi." Minseok kembali melahap potongan pizza itu dengan semangat. "Kau sendiri tidak makan?" Minseok menunjuk makanan yang tak tersentuh dihadapan Chanyeol dengan dagunya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan melahap makanan dihadapannya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah kenyang, sekarang kau ingin main apa?" Melihat ekspresi berpikir Minseok, Chanyeol merasa menanyai seorang bocah untuk memilih permainan apa yang disukainya.

"Aku... aku mau main itu." Minseok lalu menunjuk sebuah game center dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Kajja!" Chayeol menarik pinggang Minseok untuk berjalan kearah game center dengan senyum lebarnya.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam bermain, Minseok sepertinya mulai bosan karena dia tidak sesemangat tadi saat bermain.

"Kau lelah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Minseok.

"Aku bosan. Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini." Minseok menjawab dengan nada lesunya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan disekitar tempat ini, ada taman besar tidak jauh dari tempat ini." Chanyeol mencoba menawarkan.

"Sepertinya menarik. Kajja!" Kali ini giliran Minseok yang menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar dari mall itu.

"Waah! Ini segar sekali, ayo lomba lari ketaman. Jalannya itu kan?" Minseok mununjuk sebuah jalan yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon.

"Baiklah. 3 2 1 mulai!" Dengan hitungan cepat Chanyeol, Minseok terkejut karena Chanyeol sudah mendahului start.

"Ya! Kau curang!" Minseok kini ikut berlari sekencangnya untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

"Ya! Pendek! Cepat! Yang kalah harus menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh pemenang!" Chanyeol berteriak diantara larinya yang kencang.

"Itu tidak adil! Kau juga curang!" Minseok membalas teriakan Chanyeol dengan tak kalah kerasnya membuat orang-orang disekitar jalan itu melihati mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Minseok! Lihat! Finishnya bangku itu oke!" Chanyeol kembali berseru sambil menunjuk bangku taman yang tak jauh darinya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau curang hosh... hosh... hosh..." Minseok yang kehabisan nafas akhirnya bisa mengejar Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah duduk manis dibangku yang dijadikan garis finish olehnya.

"Tetap saja aku yang menang." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Minseok yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya. "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta hadiahnya sekarang." Chanyeol memasang senyum lebar diwajahya.

"Kau duduk disini, aku akan carikan minum."

Minseok yang masih ngos-ngosan hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ingat! Kau jangan melarikan diri."

"Arra, arra, arra. Kau tenang saja. Cepatlah cari minum, aku haus sekali." Minseok menyuruh Chanyeol segera mencari minum dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir burung.

"Ah, segarnya." Minseok meneguk habis minumannya dengan rakus.

"Kau mau lagi?" Chanyeol menawarkan.

"Kau tidak haus?" Tanya Minseok penasaran karena minuman Chanyeol hanya berkurang sedikit.

"Yang jelas tidak sehaus dirimu." Chanyeol masih mengarahkan minumannya didepan wajah Minseok.

"Baiklah, kalau kau haus minta saja padaku." Minseok menerima minuman Chanyeol dan langsung menyeruputnya sedikit.

Saat sedang menikmati angin segar ditaman itu, Minseok dan Chanyeol melihat orang-orang berlarian kecil kesebuah bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"Kenapa mereka berlarian?" Minseok penasaran dengan apa yang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang berlarian kecil tadi.

"Pasti ada pertunjukan jalanan." Chanyeol menjawab santai seolah sudah biasa berada ditempat itu.

"Kau pasti sering kesini."

"Yah, dulu ini adalah tempat bermainku." Chanyeol menjawab dengan pandangan menerawang. Mengingat masa lalunya saat Chanyeol sering bermain musik di taman tempat duduk mereka saat ini. "Dan tempat ini memang tempatnya para seniman jalanan menunjukan kehebatan mereka." Minseok bisa mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo melihat pertunjukkannya. Aku penasaran seperti apa pertunjukkan jalanan itu." Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, Minseok manarik Chanyeol kearah kerumunan itu.

Setelah berdesak-desakan dan menerima beberapa umpatan dari orang-orang yang kakinya mereka injak, Chanyeol dan Minseok berhasil mendapatkan tempat paling depan. Walaupun ada beberapa yang protes karena badan tiang Chanyeol menghalangi penglihatan mereka, Chanyeol maupun Minseok memilih tidak perduli dan menjadi tuli.

"Suaranya bagus." Puji Chanyeol sambil memeluk pundak Minseok dari belakang.

"Kau menyukainya?" Minseok mendongak mencoba melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tatapan masih fokus pada pertunjukan musik akustik yang hanya dilakukan oleh seorang yoeja.

Minseok bisa melihat tatapan rindu dimata Chanyeol. Minseok bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol merindukan yeoja itu atau dia rindu dengan tempatnya bermain dulu.

"Kau kenal dengan yeoja itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Dan Minseok sekarang tahu jika Chanyeol merindukan tempat bermainnya dulu.

"Mau berkenalan dengan yeoja itu? Aku akan membantumu." Minseok menawarkan dengan cengirannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku menyukai suaranya bukan penyanyinya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada tak terimanya.

"Hei jangan bilang begitu. Rasa suka itu berawal dari hal-hal kecil, seperti awalnya kau menyukai suaranya, lalu lama kelamaan kau akan menyukai pemilik dari suara itu." Minseok menjelaskan dengan nada semeyakinkan mungkin. Minseok ingat akan rencananya, dan Minseok berharap jika Chanyeol tertarik dengan yeoja itu maka bebannya akan sedikit berkurang. Walaupun wajah yoeja itu sedikit tertutup dengan beaninya tapi mendengar dari suaranya, Minseok menebak jika wajah yeoja itu pasti cantik.

"Buang saja pikiran bodohmu itu Minseok-ah." Atau mungkin tidak. Mendengar jawaban datar dari Chanyeol, sepertinya Minseok harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

" _Tentu saja, lebih mudah memikirkannya dari pada melakukannya."_ Batin Minseok.

"Berikan aku uang kalau begitu." Minseok tiba-tiba menengadahkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk menghargai penampilan yeoja itu. Cepat! Lihat orang-orang itu sudah memberikan uangnya." Minseok menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya tidak sabar.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol memberikan beberapa lembar uang ketangan Minseok.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Minseok langsung maju untuk memberikan uang kepada yeoja yang sudah mulai berkemas-kemas itu.

"Hei, suaramu sangat bagus." Puji Minseok sambil meletakan uang ditempat gitar yeoja itu.

"Terima kas... Minseok?"

Minseok membelalakan matanya saat melihat secara jelas wajah yeoja itu. "A-ayumi? Kau...?"

.

..

...

Tbc

oke aku doble in updatenya sebagai penebus dosa

enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Friends Or?

Chap 15

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

Tanpa menunggu lama, Minseok langsung maju untuk memberikan uang kepada yeoja yang sudah mulai berkemas-kemas itu.

"Hei, suaramu sangat bagus." Puji Minseok sambil meletakan uang ditempat gitar yeoja itu.

"Terima kas... Minseok?"

Minseok membelalakan matanya saat melihat secara jelas wajah yeoja itu. "A-ayumi? Kau...?"

.

..

...

"Wah kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Wah, kau kelihatan berbeda dengan rambut itu. sebenarnya gaya itu lebih cocok denganmu" Ayumi tersenyum miring sambil memperhatikan rambut ikal Minseok.

"Haish, jangan membahas soal rambut. Itu menyebalkan!" Minseok menjawab dengan nada kesal. "Jadi kau sering melakukan pertunjukkan disini?" Minseok balik bertanya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Yah lumayan. Lagi pula tempat ini satu-satunya yang menurutku nyaman untuk melakukan pertunjukkan." Ayumi menjawab sambil memasukan gitarnya kedalam tempatnya.

"Jadi kalian saling mengenal?" Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang langsung memeluk pundak Minseok dari belakang dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ehm... begitulah. Kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan di sebuah toko, jadi kami berkenalan. Oh ya, Ayumi kenalkan ini Chanyeol teman sekelasku. Dan Chanyeol kenalkan dia Ayumi, ehm temanku juga hehehe." Minseok memperkenalkan mereka dengan canggung karena sikap dingin Chanyeol juga dekapan erat dipundakknya tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kau sudah berikan uangnya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Oh ya Minseok-ah, tanganmu kenapa?" Ayumi bertanya dengan memperhatikan tangan Minseok.

"Ah, ini hanya terbentur sesuat..."

"Urusan kami sudah selesai. Jadi kami pergi." Dengan ekspresi dinginnya, Chanyeol menarik Minseok menjauh dari Ayumi yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Ya! Kau tidak bisa seenakanya menarikku seperti itu. Ayumi pasti berpikir kalau kita ini orang aneh karena tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja." Minseok memprotes ditengah tarikan Chanyeol.

"Diamlah."

"Kenapa aku harus diam, kau yang diam. Kau menyebalkan! Kau terus memerintahku ini dan itu. Aku membencimu!" Dengan teriakan terakhirnya Minseok menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap dingin kearah Minseok, dan berjalan mendekatinya. Minseok yang mulai takut dengan tatapan Chanyeol, berjalan mundur namun lengkahnya terhenti saat punggungnya menabrak dinding jalan dibelakangnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal yeoja itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ma-maksudmu Ayumi? Ka-kami... Tidak begitu lama sebenarnya." Minseok sekarang tahu kenapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu marah.

" _Jadi Chanyeol cemburu?"_ Tanya Minseok dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannnya pada kami?" Chanyeol yang kini sudah memerangkap tubuh Minseok diantara tubuhnya dan dinding kembali bertanya dengan nada yang sama dinginnya.

"Kar-karena kurasa i-itu bukan urusan ka-kalian." Minseok menjawab dengan terbata sambil mencoba menatap hal lain selain mata tajam Chanyeol.

"Kuberi tahu Kim Minseok, semua urusanmu adalah urusan kami. Ingat itu baik-baik." Chanyeol menekankan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Tidak bisa begitu..."

"Tidak bisa begitu apanya?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Minseok dengan cepat sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Minseok. Dan hal itu membuat Minseok bungkam karena bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol pasti akan bersentuhan jika Minseok melanjutkan ucapnnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu apanya Kim Minseok?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, membuat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Minseok yang ditutup rapat.

Minseok yang tidak bisa menjawab memilih bungkam dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Minseok berpikir, karena saat ini Chanyeol sedang emosi karena cemburu makanya penjelasan apapun pasti akan percuma. Saat ini Minseok sedang berpikir cara bagaimana membuat emosi Chanyeol mereda, dan tentu saja cara itu tidak akan muncul disaat yang dibutuhkan.

" _Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ayolah otak bekerjasamalah."_ Minseok meminta dalam hati.

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak mau menjawab aku ingin mengambil hadiahku tadi." Chanyeol kini mengganti ekspresi dinginnya menjadi smirk kecil yang sepertinya dilewatkan oleh Minseok yang kini memandang mata Chanyeol.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Minseok bertanya dengan berusaha sangat keras agar bibirnya tidak terlalu bersentuhan dengan bibir Chanyeol yang masih membayangi bibirnya.

Minseok sedikit senang sebenarnya karena Chanyeol sudah tidak membahas tentang Ayumi lagi.

"Cium aku."

Dan kesenangan Minseok sudah berakhir secepat datangnya. Minseok hanya membelalakan matanya yang sudah lebar itu dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

Melihat ekspresi tekejut Minseok, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum licik dan menempelkan keningnya dikening Minseok.

"Selama ini selalu aku yang menciumu duluan. Jadi sekarang kau yang harus menciumku duluan. Dan Park Chanyeol tidak menerima penolakkan." Chanyeol menegaskan dengan suara bassnya.

Minseok mencoba memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara lain agar tidak menciumnya lebih dulu. Pengalamannya dengan Lay saja sudah membuatnya merasa aneh, apalagi sekarang dengan pikiran yang jelas Minseok harus mencium Chanyeol.

"Ingat Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol bukan orang yang sabar." Chanyeol mengingatkan dengan suara yang entah bagaimana terdengar makin dalam dari biasanya.

Minseok masih diam seolah tubuhnya membeku menjadi bongkahan es karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Lakukan seperti kau melakukannya pada Lay."

Ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat mata Minseok kembali membelalak lebar karena terkejut. "Ka-kau me-melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Lakukan secara perlahan." Chanyeol lalu mengalungkan tangan kiri Minseok dilehernya, membuat Minseok harus sedikit berjinjit karena well Minseok memang tidak tinggi.

"Ta-tapi Chan-chanyeol..." Minseok tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tatapan tajam mata lebar Chanyeol. Akhirnya dengan membulatkan tekadnya Minseok mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Chanyeol dan mengecupnya pelan seperti saat dia melakukannya dengan Lay. Pelan tapi pasti Minseok memberikan kecupan dan hisapan ringan dibibir Chanyeol. Sedang Chanyeol memilih diam menikmati setiap kecupan dan hisapan dibibirnya. Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya memerangkap tubuh Minseok kini bergerak ketengkuk Minseok untuk memperdalam ciuman Minseok. Merasakan tekanan ditengkuknya Minseok tidak memprotes dan meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya. Menghisap lebih dalam bibir Chanyeol dan menyesapnya pelan.

Minseok tidak pernah mencium siapapun lebih dulu dan itu menyebabkan dirinya merasakan gejolak aneh didalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang merasakan ciuman Minseok makin intens membuatnya semakin menekan tengkuk Minseok menyebabkan Minseok memperdalam ciumannya bahkan memberikan hisapan kuat dibibir atas Chanyeol. Chanyeol menikmati setiap ciuman Minseok namun dia belum cukup puas karena Minseok masih terlalu lamban untuk Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan Chanyeol pun membalas ciuman Minseok, ikut memberikan hisapan kuat dibibirnya. Dan tanpa disadari oleh keduanya kini Chanyeol sudah mengambil alih ciuman itu, dan mulai memasukan lidahnya dalam mulut hangat Minseok mengajak lidah Minseok untuk bersama merasakan ciuman itu. Minseok yang sudah menutup matanya bisa merasakan Chanyeol membuang semua rasa cemburunya lewat ciumannya dan itu membuat Minseok diam saja saat Chanyeol terus mengeksplor seluruh rongga mulutnya, menghisapnya kuat, mempermainkan bibirnya seolah permen yang sangat nikmat. Minseok bahkan diam saja saat dia mulai merasakan sedikit sesak didadanya karena kurangnya asupan oksigen kedalam paru-parunya. Minseok membiarkan Chanyeol terus bermain dengan bibirnya yang bisa dipastikan sudah membengkak dan menunggu Chanyeol puas dan sudah tidak merasa cemburu lagi. Kini paru-parunya benar-benar membutuhkan asupan oksigen segera, namun Minseok tetap memilih diam dan menutup matanya makin erat sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Saat Minseok merasa dia akan pingsan Chanyeol akhirnya menghentikan ciumannya walau masih mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minseok. Minseok yang sudah diambang kesadaran dengan rakus menghirup udara disekitarnya.

Melihat Minseok yang masih mengumpulkan oksigen diparu-parunya juga wajahnya yang memerah tersorot samar oleh lampu jalan yang temaram dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang membengkak sedikit terbuka membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena dialah penyebab itu semua. Park Chanyeol yang membuat Minseok seperti itu bukan orang lain dan Chanyeol merasa senang akan hal itu. Sambil menunggu nafas Minseok kembali normal, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya keleher Minseok dan mengisapnya kuat hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan dileher putih itu.

"Minseok-ah." Suara Chaneyeol terdengar berbeda dipendengeran Minseok. "Ingat kata-kataku dengan baik." Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dibelakang telinga Minseok dan berbisik seduktif. "Kau adalah milik kami. Hanya kami."

" _Dan segera, hanya akan menjadi milikku seorang."_ Chanyeol menambahkan dalam hati dan memberikan kecupan ringan dibelakang telinga Minseok.

"Ini adalah tanda dariku, ingat itu juga degan baik. Kau mengerti Minseok-ah?"

Minseok yang tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa hanya mengangguk bodoh dengan ekspresi kosongnya.

Merasa puas dengan respon Minseok , akhirnya Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Minseok dan memperhatikan ekspresi blanknya. Ekspresi khas Minseok jika baru saja dicium hingga hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang, mereka semua pasti sudah menunggu." Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Minseok agar berjalan bersamanya. Chanyeol berjalan dengan riang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sedangkan Minseok dengan ekspresi blanknya hanya diam berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol. Minseok kembali mengingat ucapan seduktif Chanyeol dan Minseok merasakan getaran aneh ditubuhnya saat mengingat Chanyeol mengatakan itu semua. Getaran yang memberitahukan bahwa Chanyeol sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Memberitahunya bahwa ini tidak akan berhenti pada Chanyeol, masih ada lagi hal-hal gila yang akan dilakukan teman-temannya padanya untuk bisa memilikinya seutuhnya.

Pikiran Minseok mendadak menjadi penuh, memikirkan kehidupannya kedepan yang sepertinya akan menjadi sangat rumit. Juga orangtuanya yang memperkeruh semuanya dengan membawa Ayumi kedalam semua kerumitan hidupnya. Dan melihat sikap Chanyeol barusan, membuat Minseok berpikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya juga Ayumi jika teman-temannya mengetahui rencana perjodohan orangtua Minseok dengan Ayumi. Ayumi bisa saja terluka tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan tanpa sadar itu membuat Minseok menjadi mengkhawatirkan keselamatan yeoja itu.

Saat sudah memasuki mobil, Minseok bisa melihat jika Chanyeol sudah kembali lagi kesisi cerianya dan itu membuat Minseok sedikit lega. Rasanya hari ini benar-benar melelahkan menghadapi semua perubahan sikap Chanyeol.

"Ya, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau ingin sesuatu?" Chanyeol yang melihat Minseok mendadak menjadi pendiam bertanya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Tidak... aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa." Jawab Minseok dengan nada pelan. "Tapi Chanyeol, kenapa kau menculikku, maksudku mengajakku bermain dan lainnya." Minseok kali ini memilih berhati-hati dengan ucapannya, karena jika salah bicara Minseok bisa dalam masalah besar.

"Ehhm, ucapan terimakasih?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, membuat Minseok mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Terima kasih?"

"Yap, kau menyelamatkanku semalam."

"Oh, tapi kau tidak perlu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menginginkannya. Jadi gomawo Minseok-ah." Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasihnya sambil memberikan ciuman ringan dibibirnya yang mana pemilik bibirnya hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh terkejutnya.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Minseok, membuat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring. _"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menakutinya."_ Chanyeol membatin sambil memperhatikan wajah Minseok yang sepertinya masih belum terbiasa juga dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang sering dia dan teman-temannya lakukan.

.

..

...

Tbc

Oke update aku makin lama, jadi maaf karena kesibukan yang tanpa ampun ceritanya jadi ngaret

Dan makasih banget yang udah mampir, review, dll

Sory juga buat typo dari chap 1- yang ini

So enjoy it ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Friends Or?

Chap 16

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

"Ehhm, ucapan terimakasih?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, membuat Minseok mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Terima kasih?"

"Yap, kau menyelamatkanku semalam."

"Oh, tapi kau tidak perlu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menginginkannya. Jadi gomawo Minseok-ah." Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasihnya sambil memberikan ciuman ringan dibibirnya yang mana pemilik bibirnya hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh terkejutnya.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Minseok, membuat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring. _"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menakutinya."_ Chanyeol membatin sambil memperhatikan wajah Minseok yang sepertinya masih belum terbiasa juga dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang sering dia dan teman-temannya lakukan.

.

..

...

Sesampainya di dorm, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Minseok tertidur pulas disampingnya. Karena tidak ingin membangunkan tidur pulas Minseok, Chanyeol mengggendong Minseok dengan pelan.

"Bagus kau sudah membawanya pulang. Aku sudah ingin sekali menghajarmu." Suho yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping mobil Chanyeol mengejutkan pemilik mobilnya.

"Ya. Hyung mengagetkanku." Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah terkejutnya. "Dan tenang saja hyung, Minseok masih utuh dan baik-baki saja. Aku juga memberinya makanan yang mewah dan..."

"Kau mangubah gaya rambutnya?" Suho memotong dengan cepat.

"Yah begitulah. Bagaimana? Bukanlah terlihat lebih cocok dengan wajahnya?"

Suho lalu memperhatikan wajah damai Minseok saat tidur juga rambut barunya yang menutupi keningnya. "Ya, ini lebih baik." Jawab suho sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi keningnya, memandangi wajahnya yang pulas tertidur.

"Hyung dari mana? Jangan-jangan hyung habis menghajar orang ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju dorm mereka diikuti dengan Suho disampingnya.

"Hanya pertemuan keluarga." Jawab Suho singkat dengan wajah malas.

"Wah, tumben hyung mendatangi pertemuan keluarga. Biasanya hyung selalu menghindarinya."

"Aku hanya sedang ingin. Dan berhentilah memanggilku hyung, itu terdengar aneh ditelingaku."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum aneh mendengar tanggapan dari Suho.

"Minseok tertidur atau dia terluka?" Sesampainya didalam dorm Chanyeol langsung dihadang dengan pertanyaan yang bernada menuntut juga ekspresi tidak suka dari teman-temannya.

"Dia tertidur. Dia pasti kelelahan karena bermain seharian." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada ceria, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari lainnya. "Oh, aku hampir lupa, kami membawa oleh-oleh. Minseok yang memilihkannya." Tambahnya.

"Menjelaskannya nanti saja, aku harus membawanya ketempat tidur dulu. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya karena suara berisik kalian." Sebelum yang lainnya menanggapi, Chanyeol menambahkan dengan cepat sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Bawa dia kekamarku." Sebelum Chanyeol melangkah lebih jauh lagi, suara dingin Luhan menghentikan Chanyeol.

Karena tahu suasana hati Luhan sedang sangat buruk, Chanyeol tanpa membantah langsung berjalan kearah kamar Luhan. Chanyeol memberikan kecupan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan Minseok dikamar Luhan.

Keesokan harinya, Minseok merasakan seseorang mengganggu tidurnya. Minseok bisa merasakan orang itu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan terus memberikan kecupan ringan ditengkuknya.

"Haish, hentikan! Aku masih mangantuk." Rutuk Minseok masih dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"Kau tidak ingin bangun? Ini sudah siang." Orang itu berbisik didekat telinga Minseok dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit seduktif.

"Aku tidak peduli Luhan." Ketus Minseok tanpa membuka matanya.

"Tapi aku peduli Minseok-ah." Balas Luhan dengan kecupan yang kini sudah sampai wajahnya.

Minseok yang memang enggan untuk bangun memilih membiarkan aksi Luhan, dan merasa mendapat lampu hijau Luhan langsung menghisap kuat bibir Minseok membuat sang pemilik bibir membuka matanya lebar. Tidak memperdulikan dorongan tangan Minseok, Luhan terus menghisap bibir mungil itu juga tangannya yang kini sudah mulai menggrayangi tubuhnya. Minseok mulai panik saat merasakan lutut Luhan mulai menekan area sensitifnya. Minseok ingin sekali berteriak namun bibir Luhan tidak memberikannya kesempatan sedikit pun.

Hisapan demi hisapan bisa Minseok rasakan, entah kenapa Minseok seperti merasakan ciuman Luhan seperti ciuman Chanyeol semalam. Ciuman Luhan terasa kuat, mendominasi dan sangat possesif dan Minseok sadar jika Luhan juga sama seperti Chanyeol, sama-sama merasakan cemburu dan perasaan Minseok makin kacau. Sekarang bahkan mereka sudah mulai terangan-terangan menunjukkan rasa cemburu mereka. Minseok akan bernar-benar tamat jika salah satu dari mereka atau bahkan mereka semua menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Minseok.

"Akkh!..." Karena melamun Minseok tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah melepaskan bibirnya dan berganti menghisap lehernya bahkan sedikit menggigitnya, membuat Minseok merasakan sedikit sengatan aneh dikulitnya yang sensitif.

"Lu Luhan, hentikan...uh!" Minseok sedikit kesulitan berbicara karena selain bibir Luhan yang terus menginvasi area lehernya yang sensitif, tangan dan lutut Luhan juga ikut menggoda hampir seluruh tubuh Minseok. Membuat Minseok menahan setengah mati desahan diantara ucapannya.

"Lu!...ergghh" Minseok memekik tertahan saat lutut Luhan dengan lebih kuat menekan areal sensitifnya. "Ku kumohon...hen... ahhh!" Akhirnya Minseok mengeluarkan desahannya yang cukup keras karena remasan kuat diareal selatannya.

Setelah mendengar desahan cukup kencang Minseok, Luhan menghentikan aksi bibir dan tangannya dengan senyuman puas. " Sekarang kau sudah mendesah, dan aku suka suara desahanmu Minseok-ah." Ucap Luhan dengan memandang wajah Minseok intens.

" _Dan aku lebih suka lagi bahwa penyebab desahan itu adalah aku, dan tidak lama lagi hanya aku seorang yang bisa dan boleh membuatmu mendesah Minseokie."_ Senyum Luhan makin lebar saat memikirkan kata-katanya yang ada diotaknya.

Minseok hanya bisa menatap wajah Luhan dengan ekpresi blank sedikit takutnya. Senyum Luhan bukan senyum hangat yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada Minseok, melainkan senyum dingin yang kejam dan Minseok makin merasa kacau dengan nasib pertemanannya.

"Kau sudah bangun sekarang?" Luhan bertanya sambil memberi kecupan ringan di kening Minseok.

"N-nde. A-aku sudah ba-bangun." Minseok masih sedikit kesulitan menjawab karena selain wajah Luhan yang masih terlalu dekat, lutut Luhan juga masih menekan areal sensitifnya yang sedikit menegang dan itu membuat Minseok merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol kemarin? Hmm?" Luhan kembali bertanya dan langsung memberikan kecupan ringan dikedua mata Minseok.

"Ka-kami hanya ber-bermain... uuh!." Lutut Luhan menekan sedikit kuat saat Minseok selesai menjawab.

"Bermain?"

Minseok mengangguk dengan mata lebarnya dan Luhan menahan diri setengah mati agar tidak memperkosa Minseok saat ini juga.

"Kau tahu kenapa Chanyeol mengajakmu bermain berdua kamarin?" Dan Luhan mengecup hidung Minseok.

"N-nde, ucapan terima kasih karena menyelamatkannya di-diperkelahian ma-malam itu."

"Kau menikmatinya?" Luhan mengecup kedua pipi chubbynya dalam.

"Se-sebenarnya lebih me-menyenangkan jika bermain dengan lebih banyak o-orang." Minseok menjawab dengan tingkat ketakutan yang terus meningkat karena Luhan tidak juga melepaskannya.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Luhan yang kali ini kembali meraup bibir adiktif Minseok. Namun kali Luhan langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dibibir Minseok dan langsung berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau segera keluar dan makan, ini sudah sangat siang." Luhan berkata sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan menutup pintu itu pelan.

Minseok hanya menghela nafas lelah saat pintu itu tertutup dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan cepat Minseok berjalan masuk kekamar mandi diruangan itu. Saat akan menyalakan kran untuk showernya Minseok menghela nafas lagi saat melihat bagian selatannya setengah menegang akibat ulah Luhan tadi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Minseok meremas rambutnya saat air dingin itu mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya.

Selesai mandi Minseok keluar dengan rambut basahnya. Minseok mengamati sekeliling kamar itu dan sadar bahwa kamar kali ini bukan milik Lay dan Chanyeol. "Jadi kali ini kamar siapa?" Minseok mencoba mengamati dengan lebih teliti lagi kamar itu. "Itu tongkat wushukan? Dan ... itu adalah gambar orang yang sedang melakukan gerakan wushu. Berarti ini kamar Tao dan ..." Minseok lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada graviti abstrak yang menggambarkan lambang MU yang hampir memenuhi seluruh tembok dekat tempat tidurnya semalam. "Luhan, hanya dia yang gila dengan club sepak bola itu."

Selesai mengamati sekitarnya, Minseok memutuskan akan meminjam baju Luhan yang bertubuh tidak setinggi Tao. Namun sebelum sempat membuka lemari didepannya, seseorang yang bertelanjang dada masuk dan langsung berjalan kearah Minseok.

"Tao?"

"Chanyeol bilang kau harus memakai ini." Tao menyerahkan sepasang pakaian yang penuh warna.

Minseok hanya mengernyit saat melihat baju yang diberikan padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau memakainya?" Tanya Tao heran melihat ekspresi aneh Minseok.

Setelah mengingat kejadian semalam, Minseok tidak mau membantah keinginan Chanyeol lagi dan langsung menerima pakaian yang diberikan padanya dengan berat hati. "Aku akan memakainya." Kata Minseok dan langsung akan berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Ganti disini saja." Tao memegang lengan Minseok dan menatapnya dengan pandangan memerintah.

Mendengar nada bicara Tao, Minseok mempunyai firasat buruk namun akhirnya tetap menuruti permintaan Tao dan mengganti pakaiannya didepan Tao yang duduk diranjang Luhan. Minseok merasa terintimidasi karena Tao terus memandanginya saat dia memakai celananya.

"Ehm, ada yang ingin kau katakan Tao?" Minseok bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Tao hanya manatap Minseok lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Kau senang bermain dengan Chanyeol kemarin?" Tanya Tao akhirnya.

"Huh? ... Ti-tidak buruk kurasa." Minseok mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan sendu namun juga tajam Tao.

Minseok yang kini sudah memakai celana pendeknya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Tao dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya. Minseok makin gugup karena Tao yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Baguslah kalau kau menikmatinya, karena jika tidak maka orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol tidak akan ada didunia ini lagi." Kata Tao dengan memberikan kecupan ringan dilengan Minseok.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Minseok yang sadar bahwa ini adalah giliran Tao menunjukkan rasa cemburunya mencoba menanggapi Tao dengan tenang.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Tanya Tao yang kini mulai mengecup pundak Minseok yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Karena kalian bersahabat, dan sahabat tidak akan saling menyakiti." Minseok merasakan sengatan-sengatan aneh ditubuhnya saat Tao mulai mengecup lehernya, sedikit tidak suka dengan beberapa hickey yang menghiasi leher putih itu.

"Menurutmu begitu? Bagaimana jika kami bisa saling menyakiti?" Kali ini Tao menghisap pelan leher putih itu membuat sang pemilik mau tak mau menelengkan kepalanya kesamping secara refleks.

"Maka aku sendiri hissh... yang akan menghentikan kalian... nggh." Minseok menahan desahannya karena hisapan pelan Tao ditelinganya.

"Bagaimana kau mengehentikan kami, kami lebih kuat darimu." Tangan Tao mengarahkan kepala Minseok agar menghadap wajahnya.

Minseok menatap mata Tao dalam, mencoba mencari sesuatu dimata indah itu. "Kalian harus berhenti memandangku lemah, dan kalian akan tau seberapa kuatnya diriku." Dan Minseok menemukan sesuatu ditatapan itu, tatapan cemburu, tatapan memuja, dan tatapan meremehkan. Minseok tahu tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa Minseok tidak selemah kelihatannya, sekeras apapun dia mencoba pada akhirnya Minseok berakhir dibawah perlindungan mereka dan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya. Bahkan semua perkelahiannya selama ini yang mana Minseok berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya tanpa bantuan siapapun hanya dianggap kebetulan semata oleh mereka.

"Benarkah? Jadi dengan kekuatanmu sendiri kau bisa menghentikan kami?" Tao mengarahkan bibir tipisnya dirahang Minseok dan memberikan kecupan ringan disekitar rahang dan pipi chubbynya.

"Hmmm." Minseok hanya bergumam karena bibir Tao sudah sangat dekat dengan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana jika kami tidak percaya?" Tao menjilat pelan bibir kecil Minseok masih dengan tatapan lurus ke arah mata kucing Minseok.

Sedikit memundurkan kepalanya untuk menghindari bibir Tao dengan tanpa memutus kontak matanya dengan Tao Minseok memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Tao. "Aku akan membuktikannya." Jawab singkat Minseok dengan penuh keyakinan.

Minseok hanya mengernyit bingung saat melihat senyum yang mendekati smirk itu tercetak diwajah tampan Tao. "Kalau begitu untuk percobaan pertama, kau harus menghentikan ini dulu." Dan dengan cepat Tao meraup bibir itu dan menghisapnya kuat tidak membiarkan sang pemilik bibir untuk bereaksi sedikit pun.

Minseok yang cukup mempersiapkan diri dengan serangan mendadak Tao mencoba mendorong dada Tao namun gagal karena Tao menekan belakang kepalanya dengan kuat untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Mengekplorasi semua yang ada didalam mulut Minseok.

Akhirnya setelah mencoba banyak cara Minseok menyerah dan membiarkan bibir Tao beraksi dibirnya. Membiarkannya terus menghisap dan menjilat bibirnya yang bisa dipastikan mulai membengkak - lagi. Membiarkannya menyalurkan rasa cemburunya pada ciumannya dan menunggunya untuk puas dengan ciuman sepihak itu.

Saat Tao melepaskan bibir Minseok, Tao menatap mata Minseok dalam dengan senyum terpatri indah dibibir tipisnya. "Lihat, bahkan kau tidak bisa menghentikanku. Bagaimana kau bisa menghentikan kami semua sendirian." Tao sedikit megusak rambut Minseok. "Dan sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membuktikan apapun." Tao kembali tersenyum menatap mata besar Minseok.

Minseok yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya menatap mata Tao dengan pandangan tidak terima. "Bukan ini yang aku maksud, maksudku kalian melihatku beradu fisik dan... dan..."

"Dan apa hmm?" Senyum Tao melebar melihat wajah Minseok dengan dekat. Tao sangat menikmati ekspresi bingung dari Minseok.

"Dan melihatku bisa menjatuhkan..."

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjatuhkanku tadi." Tao memotong dengan cepat dan membuat Minseok makin bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Dan bukankah kau dan aku baru saja melakukan adu fisik." Kali ini senyum itu berubah menjadi smirk saat melihat wajah pink Minseok berubah menjadi semburat kemerahan.

"Bu-bukan itu! Ma-maksudku menghajar orang!" Tanpa sadar Minseok malah berteriak didepan wajah Tao dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. "Ma-maksudku seperti kalian yang menghajar orang dan lainnya. Maaf." Suara Minseok makin terdengar mengecil disetiap kalimatnya dan makin menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

Melihat tingkah menggemaskan Minseok Tao kembali mengusak rambut Minseok sayang. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Tao lalu memegang dagunya dan mengangkatnya agar Minseok menatapnya matanya dan memberikan kecupan ringan dibibir Minseok yang masih sedikit membengkak. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan namun tanpa sadar Tao malah menghisap dan sedikit menggigit bibir Minseok untuk meminta akses.

"T-tao?" Minseok mencoba menyadarkan Tao dan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya namun tangan besar Tao menahan kepala Minseok untuk lebih menjauh dan menekannya kuat untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kali ini Minseok mencoba meronta karena merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Tao. Minseok merasa bahwa Tao mulai kehilangan kendalinya karena ciumannya berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih menuntut. Minseok memegang wajah Tao untuk menghentikan ciuman itu namun gagal karena tangan bebas Tao menariknya dan menggenggamnya erat dibelakang punggung Minseok membuat Minseok mulai menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya untuk bebas dari dekapan Tao yang mana adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal karena gerakan Minseok malah membangunkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dibangunkan. Minseok bisa merasakan sesuatu bangun diantara selangkangan Tao dan itu membuat Minseok makin panik.

"T-Tao... mpphh!" Tao bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan terus mendominasi bibir Minseok yang sudah dipastikan membengkak lagi. Minseok mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk menghentikan Tao sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi pikiran Minseok dan kegiatan Tao.

.

..

...

Tbc

Warning : Update getting slower ^^

Maap gak bisa bales review tapi tetep semuanya terbaca kok

Dan makasih buat yang udah respon ini fic


	17. Chapter 17

Friends Or?

Chap 15

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

"T-Tao... mpphh!" Tao bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan terus mendominasi bibir Minseok yang sudah dipastikan membengkak lagi. Minseok mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk menghentikan Tao sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi pikiran Minseok dan kegiatan Tao.

.

..

...

Kryuuuuuuuk~

Dan Minseok tidak lebih senang saat Tao akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya dan sedikit tertawa karena mendengar perut Minseok memprotes meminta asupan gizi. Wajah Minseok makin memerah entah karena ciuman panas Tao atau malu karena perutnya berbunyi cukup kencang untuk mereka dengar.

"Tentu saja kau lapar, kau tidur seperti orang mati dan melewatkan sarapanmu. Kajja, saatnya memberi cacing-cacing kelaparan itu makanan." Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dengan Minseok yang menundukkan kepalanya. Cukup takjub dengan sikap Tao yang seolah-olah dia tidak baru saja akan memperkosa Minseok saat itu juga.

"Tu-tunggu!" minseok berhenti mendadak dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Tao.

"Ada apa?" Tao bertanya dengan kernyitan didahinya karena Minseok melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"A-aku belum memakai baju. " Minseok bebalik untuk mengambil bajunya yang masih diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau keluar duluan, aku akan mengambil bajumu. Lay akan melakukan sesuatu pada punggungmu jadi kau belum membutuhkan baju." Tao lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidur Luhan dan Minseok lebih memilih segera keluar dari kamar yang mengapa terasa lebih panas dari biasanya.

"Wah, butuh waktu lama untuk kau keluar Minseokie?" Pertanyaan bernada menggoda keluar dari bibir seksi Kai dengan smirk terpatri diwajahnya saat melihat bibir Minseok yang agak membengkak juga wajah kemerahan Minseok.

Yang ditanyai hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dengan memanyunkan bibirnya, tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Kai dan berjalan lurus kearah meja bar dekat dapur untuk mencari makanan.

Sesampainya dimeja bar, sudah ada Kris yang sedang menikmati puding coklatnya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kelihatannya enak." Minseok melihat mangkok puding Kris yang masih tersisa sedikit dengan pandangan meminta.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka berbagi kan?" Tanya Kris dengan pandangan masih terarah kepudingnya.

Minseok langsung manyun saat Kris menyendok sisa puding itu dan mengarahkannya kemulutnya sendiri dengan pandangan tidak peduli. "Dasar pelit." Minseok duduk disamping Kris dengan beberapa gumaman tidak jelas menunggu DO selesai menyiapkan makanannya.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Kris dengan sedikit mengangkat sendoknya.

"Aaaaa... mpphh!" Minseok terkejut saat puding yang dinantikannya masuk kedalam mulutnya tidak melalui sendok namun Minseok bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir Kris menekan bibirnya dan memindahkan puding itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Kelihatannya kau menyukainya." Kata Kris dengan smirk diwajahnya saat melihat Minseok menelan dengan susah payah puding lembut itu.

"Kau..."

"Saatnya makan Minseok."Sebelum Minseok menyalurkan keterkejutannya DO meletakkan beberapa makanan didepan Minseok dan hal itu langsung mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya. Saat akan mengabil sumpit dengan tangan kirinya, tangan besar Kris lebih dulu mengambil sumpit itu dan langsung mengambil makanan untuk disuapkan ke Minseok yang mengernyitkan wajahnya.

"Lay akan segera datang untuk merawat lukamu." Kata Kris singkat.

Ingat dengan ucapan Tao tadi, Minseok mengangguk mengerti dan langsung melahap makanan yang disodorkan didepan wajahnya. "Jhanjhi khau thidhak akhan mhenggunhakhan muluthmhu unthuk menyuhaphikhu, hokhe?" Minseok berbicara dengan mulut penuh, dan mengundang kekehan geli yang melihatnya.

Dan benar kata Kris soal Lay akan segera datang untuk merawat lukanya saat Minseok merasakan seseorang menghisap dan menjilat disekitar luka Minseok. minseok memilih menikmati makanannya karena pasti percuma untuk menyuruh Lay berhenti. "Oh yha, apha adha yhang melihath phonselhkhu? Hakhu hingin mhenghubugi hibuku..."

Plak...

"Yhahk!"

"Selesaikan makanmu dulu Minseok." DO memukul kepalanya dengan ujung spatula untuk mengingatkan Minseok.

Minseok hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengunyah dengan keras.

Tao tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah segar sambil membawa baju atasan Minseok. Tao tersenyum samar saat melihat Kris yang menyuapi Minseok dan Lay mengganti perban luka dipunggungnya. Tao seperti melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang diurus oleh orangtuanya. Minseok pasti akan marah jika dikatai seperti anak-anak tapi tanpa sadar terkadang dia bersikap seperti anak-anak. Dan sebenarnya mereka lebih menyukai Minseok yang bersikap seperti anak-anak daripada bersikap seperti orang dewasa yang selalu dilakukannya selama ini.

"Hahy Thaho!" Melihat Tao yang sedang memandang kearanya, Minseok berteriak dan membuat beberapa makanannya keluar dari mulutnya yang penuh.

"Minseok!" Kris yang berada disampingnya menggeram kesal karena ulah Minseok barusan.

"Hups! Mhihanhe." Minseok menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya seolah baru ingat jika dia sedang makan.

"Aku akan menghukumu jika kau bicara lagi saat makan." Peringatan Kris dengan nada seriusnya.

" _Dasar, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."_ Karena takut dengan peringatan Kris, Minseok memlilih menggerutu dalam hati sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sok patuh.

"Selesai. Chup~" Lay yang sudah selesai mengganti perban dipungggung Minseok tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. "Tinggal mengganti perban dilenganmu." Lay lalu melepas perban ditangan Minseok dan akan menggantinya dengan perban yang baru. Namun kegiatan Lay terhenti karena gerakan Minseok yang tiba-tiba.

"Nggggnggg!" Minseok dengan cepat menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju sambil memegangi lengannya.

Lay dan yang lainnya melihat aksi aneh Minseok dengan pandangan bertanya, karena Minseok hanya bergumam sambil terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu Minseok?" Kai yang memperhatikan Minseok sejak tadi duduk didepan Minseok dengan mengernyitkan matanya.

Melihat ekspresi bertanya teman-temannya, Minseok menghela nafas dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris yang duduk disampingnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu." Kris berkata dengan nada dingin menanggapi wajah meminta Minseok yang sudah seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

Minseok mendengus melihat respon dingin Kris dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Lay yang masih memasang ekspresi bertanyanya.

Minseok mencoba menjelaskan maksud dari gumamannya dengan memegangi lengannya yang akan diperban, dan mendengus frustasi karena sepertinya Lay masih tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksudkan dengan bahasa tubuh abstrak Minseok.

"Jika kau hanya memegangi lenganmu yang terluka dengan gumaman maha tidak jelasmu itu, Lay dan bahkan kamipun tidak akan mengerti dengan maksudmu Minseok-ah." Kai berkata dengan wajah yang semakin bingung.

"Kris kau pasti tau maksudnya. Jelaskan." Lay mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kris dengan ekspresi memerintah.

"Dia hanya tidak ingin tangannya diperban lagi." Jelas Kris singkat.

Mendengar perkataan Kris, Minseok ganti mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Tapi lukamu belum sembuh, dan tidak baik jika lenganmu tidak diperban." Kata Lay dengan nada khawatir.

Minseok yang masih sangat mengingat peringatan Kris tadi hanya bisa menggeleng sambil terus memberikan bahasa isyarat tidak jelasnya yang mana hanya ditanggapi ekspresi bingung dari teman-temannya kecuali Kris yang memang ahli dalam membaca bahasa isyarat. Itu juga yang menyababkan Kris pernah ditunjuk sebagai ketua mereka, karena kehaliannya dalam membaca gerak-gerik musuh yang sama hebatnya dengan Chen.

"Aku tetap akan memperbannya oke? Jadi lepaskan lenganmu." Lay mencoba meraih lengan Minseok, namun Minseok kembali menggeleng dan memohon pada Kris untuk berbicara melalui tatapannya.

Sedang yang dimintai permohonan hanya memasang bitch face andalannya sambil terus menyuapkam makanan kemulut Minseok.

Minseok makin frustasi karena Lay malah manarik lengannya secara perlahan dan akan memasangkan perban dilengannya. "Tunggu!" Minseok menelan makanan didalam mulutnya dengan susah payah sebelum melanjutkan. "Lenganku jangan diperban, aku akan bertemu dengan ibuku. Dan akan lebih baik jika ibuku berfikir bahwa aku tidak terluka sedikit pun." Minseok menjelaskan dengan sekali tarikan nafas, membuatnya menarik nafas dalam sambil sedikit melirik Kris yang masih memasang bitch facenya.

"Hmmm, mianhe." Karena masih takut dengan peringatan Kris tadi, Minseok meminta maaf sambil measang V sign kearah Kris juga ringisan tanpa dosanya.

Tanpa merespon permintaan maaf Minseok, Kris tiba-tiba mencondongkan badannya kearah Minseok dengan tangannya yang memegangi pinggang Minseok agar dia tidak memundurkan badannya. "Kau tau? Tidak ada yang meremehkan peringatan Kris." Bibir Kris yang memang terlalu dekat dengan bibirnya membuat Minseok bungkam.

Minseok mencoba memundurkan kepalanya namun tertahan oleh badan Lay yang ada dibelakangnya membuat Minseok sedikit panik. "Aku sudah bilang minta maaf." Minseok masih mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya dari hukuman Kris. Namun seberapa keras Minseok mencoba menyelamatkan diri tetap saja dirinya berakhir dengan terengah-engah setelah Kris menciumnya dalam dan menuntut.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan makananya, Minseok bersiap-siap untuk menemui ibunya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Suho bertanya sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya.

"Ehm!" Minseok menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah mengernyit.

"Sudah jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Baju itu cocok untukmu." Suho memuji dengan senyum khasnya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka warnanya. Ayo berangkat, aku tidak mau membuat eommaku menunggu." Ajak Minseok sembil berjalan keluar.

Selama perjalanan Minseok hanya diam saja sambil memandang keluar dengan wajah melamun. Tidak seperti yang lainnya yang akan menganggu Minseok saat dia melamun, Suho memilih membiarkannya.

"Kau akan turun atau tidak Minseok-ah?" Suho sedikit berseru karena Minseok yang masih setia dengan kegiatan melamunnya.

"Oh?" Minseok sedikit terkejut dan langsung melihat sekelilingnya. "Ah, kita sudah sampai rupanya. Apa sejak tadi?" Minseok bertanya dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Tidak juga, yah sekitar 30 menitan." Suho menjawab dengan senyum miring.

"Aish, maaf aku pasti melamun."

"Sudahlah, kau tau, jika kau tidak ingin disini aku bisa mengantarmu ketempat yang kau iginkan." Suho menawarkan saat melihat wajah enggan Minseok.

"Ani, menghindar tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun." Minseok menjawab dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Suho menghela nafas pelan dan langsung membukkan sabuk pengaman Minseok.

Chup~

Walaupun hanya kecupan ringan dibibirnya tetap saja membuat mata besar Minseok melebar dan wajah terkejut Minseok adalah favorit Suho.

"Aku akan benar-benar memakan bibirmu jika kau terus mengerucutkannya seperti itu. Tersenyumlah, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Suho kembali meluruskan duduknya sambil mengusak rambut Minseok sayang.

"Gomawo Suho, kau selalu mempunyai kata-kata yang bagus disaat seperti ini." Kali ini Minseok menampilkan senyum yang sesungguhnya.

"Tentu saja, menurutmu aku dipilih menjadi ketua osis bukan tanpa alasan."

.

.

.

Dan disinila Minseok, berdiri canggung didepan kafe ibunya. Bingung harus mengucapkan apa kepada ibunya nanti.

"Oh Minseokie!" Sebelum mendapat ide apapun, suara melengking ibunya membuyarkannya dari acara berpikirnya. "Kenapa kau berdiri begitu saja dan tidak masuk hmm. Omo! Kau mengubah gaya rambutmu lagi? Yang ini juga bagus." Ibunya menghampirinya dan memeluknya sekilas, tidak memperhatikan ringisan kecil Minseok karena pelukannya.

Saat masuk Minseok dikejutkan dengan Ayumi yang sudah duduk manis disalah satu bangku kafe.

"Ayumi?" Minseok memanggil dengan tidak yakin.

"Kebetulan sekali hari ini ibunya Ayumi berkunjung kekafe ibu jadi sekalian Ayumi main disini." Nyonya Kim menjelaskan dengan nada-nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Hai Minseok." Ayumi menyapa dengan senyum yang juga dibuat-buat sambil memperhatikan lengan Minseok yang terluka.

Minseok membalas dengan senyum kecil sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Baiklah, jangan membuang waktu lagi. Ibu akan membuat menu pastry baru dan kalian harus membantuku. Oke?" Nyonya Kim berkata dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan suasana yang mendadak canggung itu.

"Tentu saja omoenim." Ayumi mencoba menjawab seceria mungkin. Sedangkan Minseok hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena ibunya menganjaknnya bertemu hanya karena ada maksud lain.

Selama proses pembuatan pastry Minseok hanya bisa meringis pelan saat lengannya harus digerakkan. Ayumi yang mengerti mencoba membantu Minseok dengan memberikan pekerjaan yang ringan.

"Ya Minseokie, kenapa dari tadi kau selalu memakai tangan kiri? Akan lebih mudah jika kau memakai tangan kananmu karena kau bukan kidal."

"Tidak apa-apa umma, aku hanya sedang suka menggunakan tangna kiriku saja." Minseok menjawab dengan ringisan kecilnya.

Setelah dua jam berkutat dengan resep baru Nyonya Kim, Minseok dan Ayumi bisa bernafas lega karena Nyonya Kim harus segera pergi.

"Hah, benar-benar melelahkan." Keluh Minseok sambil meminum kopinya.

"Lelah dan membosankan." Tambah Ayumi yang juga ikut menyeruput jusnya. "Bagaimana dengan tanganmu? Kau menahannya sejak tadi, apa baik-baik saja?"

"Aku bisa menahannya. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi." Minseok akan beranjak namun ditahan Ayumi.

"Sabaiknya tidak, ada orang diluar yang mengawasi kita."

Minseok melihat kaca yang memantulkan bayangan area luar kafe dan melihat seseorang membawa sebuah kamera digital dan sedang berpura-pura memotret pemandangan disekitarnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu jika dia mengawasi kita?" Tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Karena dia orang yang sama yang mengawasiku saat pertamakali aku tiba di Seoul." Jawab Ayumi santai. "Sebaiknya kita jalan bersama ketaman, orang itu akan pergi setelah mendapat beberapa foto bagus untuk dilaporkan pada ibuku."

Minseok mangangguk paham. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera pergi." Minseok lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dengan Ayumi dibelakangnya.

"Apa menurutmu kita harus terlihat sedang bermesraan?" Minseok mencoba mengusulkan.

"Em, mungkin. Sebenarnya aku punya rencana yang bagus untuk orangtua kita."

Melihat smirk Ayumi Minseok ikut memasang wajah liciknya. "Jelaskan dengan singkat."

"Kita pura-pura saling tertarik dan saat mereka memberitahu kita tentang perjodohan ini, kita beri mereka kejutan. Bagaimana? Pasti akan menyenangkan melihat wajah terkejut mereka." Jelas Ayumi dengan wajah puasnya.

"Yah, pasti menyenangkan membuat Tuan Kim yang terhormat murka." Minseok mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju.

Sesuai dengan rencana, mereka mulai berjalan ketaman sambil bergandengan tangan juga tertawa-tawa bersama seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang bahagia-bahagianya. Saat sampai ditaman mereka membeli es krim dan saling menyuapi. Sambil saling menyuapi mereka berdua melihat sekeliling, mencari keberadaan pengintai mereka.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi." Minseok tersenyum puas.

"Yah, kita memberinya gambar yang cukup bagus kurasa." Ayumi ikut tersenyum puas dan melahap sendiri es krimnya. "Sebelum kita berpisah bagaimana jika makan dulu. Aku tahu tempat penjual kue beras yang enak disekitar sini."

"Kau tidak sedang mengajakku berkencan kan?" Minseok bertanya dengan memasang smirknya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tertarik dengan pria cantik sepertimu." Jawab Ayumi dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu pria cantik ini bisa menghajar orang sampai babak belur." Minseok mebela diri dengan memasang wajah bangganya.

"Oh ya? Kukira pria yang menghampirimu hanya akan mengajakmu berkencan bukannya berkelahi. Apalagi dengan gaya rambutmu yang sekarang" Tawa Ayumi meledak saat melihat ekspresi tidak suka Minseok.

"Kau!..."

"Minseok?"

Mendengar panggilan namja itu, Minseok sedikit menjauh dari Ayumi secara refleks.

"Sehun?"

.

..

...

Tbc

Sorry xiuho nya pendek, rencananya nanti bakal ada versi panjangnya (baru rencana lho ya)

Dan yang minta moment shipper nya dipanjangin, mohon tungggu aja ini lagi diusahain tapi gak jamin *peace


	18. Chapter 18

Friends Or?

Chap 18

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

"Sebelum kita berpisah bagaimana jika makan dulu. Aku tahu tempat penjual kue beras yang enak disekitar sini."

"Kau tidak sedang mengajakku berkencan kan?" Minseok bertanya dengan memasang smirknya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tertarik dengan pria cantik sepertimu." Jawab Ayumi dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu pria cantik ini bisa menghajar orang sampai babak belur." Minseok mebela diri dengan memasang wajah bangganya.

"Oh ya? Kukira pria yang menghampirimu hanya akan mengajakmu berkencan bukannya berkelahi. Apalagi dengan gaya rambutmu yang sekarang" Tawa Ayumi meledak saat melihat ekspresi tidak suka Minseok.

"Kau!..."

"Minseok?"

Mendengar panggilan namja itu, Minseok sedikit menjauh dari Ayumi secara refleks.

"Sehun?"

.

..

...

"Yah aku Sehun, kau terkejut?" Sehun menjawab dengan nada dingin dan datarnya.

"Agak mengejutkan sih sebenarnya, bi-biasanya kau tidak pernah kesini." Minseok menggaruk pipinya tanda gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku cukup sering kesini. Kau saja yang memang tidak pernah kesini karena tempat ini dekat dengan kafe ibumu."

"Aa, benar juga." Minseok sedikit tertawa canggung karena suara Sehun semakin dingin. "Oh ya, kenalkan dia temanku. Ayumi. Dan Ayumi dia Sehun teman sekelasku." Minseok merasa makin canggung karena mereka berdua hanya saling tatap. Ayumi dengan pandangan menilai dan Sehun dengan pandangn tidak sukanya.

"Sepertinya kalian saling tertarik aku akan pergi dulu kalau begitu." Minseok lalu berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan Ayumi bersama Sehun yang masih setia dengan kegiatan saling tatapnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Sebelum sampai lima meter berjalan, seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari samping dengan erat membuatnya berjengit terkejut.

"Kau sangat gugup karena ketahuan selingkuh?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang masih dingin.

"Se-selingkuh apanya, aku hanya memberi kalian waktu untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Ayumi. Bukankah dia cantik? Kau menatapi wajahnya tadi." Respon Minseok dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

"Soal yeoja itu, sejak kapan kau bertemu dengan dia. Dan kau tidak memberitahukannya pada kami."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan jika aku ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain selain kalian. Dan YOEJA itu punya nama. AYUMI kalau kau lupa." Minseok menekankan kata-katanya dengan wajah kesal karena sifat possesive Sehun mulai keluar.

"Dan seingatku kami tidak pernah memberimu ijin soal menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain." Sehun membalas dengan wajah datarnya.

"Haish! Itu hakku oke, untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Karena makin kesal Minseok berjalan dengan cepat sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kita bahas itu nanti, kau juga bisa jelaskan soal yeoja itu nanti pada kami semua." Sambil berkata Sehun menarik lengan kiri Minseok dan mengajaknya memasuki mobil yang ada diparkiran dekat taman.

"Hei jangan beritahu yang lain!" Protes Minseok keberatan dengan ide Sehun.

"See, kau tak ingin mereka tahu karena kau melakukan kesalahan."

"Aku tidak!" Teriak Minseok frustasi saat tubuhnya dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil Sehun.

"Ya! kita mau kemana?" Teriak Minseok kearah Sehun yang sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kita sampai." Sehun menjawab dengan pandangan lurus kedepan dengan smirk kecilnya.

Minsek hanya terus mengernyitkan dahinya karena menebak-nebak kemana Sehun akan membawanya. Ingatannya kembali ke insiden penculikan yang dilakukan Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu yang tidak berakibat baik pada dirinya sendiri. Kegiatan menebak Minseok terhenti setelah mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti mendadak membuat Minseok berpikir bahwa mereka baru saja menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang?

"Kita tidak menabrak seseorang kan? kan?" Dengan mata lebarnya Minseok mencengkram lengan Sehun kuat dan bertanya panik.

"Bukan seseorang sebenarnya, hanya sesuatu." Respon Sehun tenang.

"Mwo!?"

"Kita menabrak angin..." Sehun kali ini menahan tawanya melihat ekpresi Minseok yang terlihat terkejut dan bodohnya.

"Yak!"

"Kau terlihat lebih manis dengan ekspresi itu." Sehun berkomentar sambil memberikan kecupan ringan dipucuk hidung Minseok.

Minseok yang akan protes segera menutup mulutnya dengan cepat karena ciuman tiba-tiba Sehun. Walaupun hanya kecupan ringan Minseok harus tetap waspada. Sepertinya Minseok mulai dalam hal manganalisis keadaan. Belajar dari pengalaman kali ya. Lol

Setelah mereka turun dari mobil, Minseok mengamati area sekitanya dan mulai menganalisis kembali apa yang akan mereka dilakukan diarea balap yang sepi ini.

"Hei Sehun, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini? Tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali kita. Kau tidak mungkin menantangku untuk balapan kan? Kau tau sendiri, aku tidak pernah berhasil dalam ujian menyetir."

Mendengar perkataan Minseok barusan Sehun menyeringai kecil yang tentu saja terlewatkan oleh Minseok yang sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Tenang saja Min, ini akan lebih menyenangkan dari sekedar balapan mobil." Selesainya perkataan Sehun, sebuah mobil sport hitam datang dari area bapalan dengan kecepatan penuh dan berhenti dengan indahnya didepan Minseok dan Sehun.

"Hai Hun, long time no see." Sapa seseorang yang terlihat sedikit lebih muda dari mereka, keluar dari mobil dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku masih lebih tua darimu bocah, jadi hyung akan lebih enak didengar." Sehun mabalas sapaannya dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Mendengar komentar Sehun, orang itu hanya meringis dan mebuka kacamatanya. "Kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan sebenarnya." Orang itu menjawab dengan seringainnya.

"Yah hanya 12 bulan." Sehun ikut berseringai membalas gurauan bocah didepannya.

Minseok yang hanya menjadi penonton percakapan dua orang kelebihan tinggi itu melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri. _"Apa makanan mereka sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa setinggi itu? Apalagi bocah itu, bagaiamana bisa dia setinggi itu diumurnya yang sekarang?"_

"Halo Minseok yang ada di bumi?" Sehun yang melihat Minseok melamun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Minseok yang masih berekspresi kosong.

"Huh? Oh! Mian!" Minseok yang sadar dari lamunannya terkejut dan minta maaf dengan nada tinggi, salalh satu kebiasaannya saat terkejut.

"Dia memang manis seperti katamu hyung." Bocah itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah terkejut Minseok.

Minseok langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya mendengar kata manis keluar dari mulut bocah itu. Bocah itu beruntung karena saat ini bukan hari senin.

"Yah, itulah masalahnya dia terlalu manis untuk diperkenalkan dengan bocah berotak kotor sepertimu." Sehun berkata dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Hei koleksi video pornomu bahkan lebih banyak dariku." Bocah itu membalas dengan wajah tidak terimanya.

"Tapi kau lebih banyak menonton video porn..."

"Oke oke, hentikan tentang siapa yang lebih bepengalaman tentang berpikiran kotor. Semua namja memang memiliki lebih banyak pikiran kotor dari pada pikiran yang menyehatkan." Minseok menginterupsi tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Dan Sehun, kenapa kau membawaku kesini, dan kenapa bocah tidak sopan ini juga ada disini?" Minseok menunjuk bocah didepan mereka dengan pandangan membunuh. Sepertinya kata manis adalah haram untuk disebutkan didepan Minseok. Karena Minseok sudah memasukan bocah itu kedalam black listnya bahkan sebelum Minseok mengatahui nama bocah itu.

"Oke, namanya Junhong. Dia yang akan menjadi sopir kita hari ini." Sehun memperkenalkan Junhong sambil menunjuk tepat dikening bocah itu.

"Zelo lebih bagus sebenarnya." Junhong atau panggil saja Zelo memblas sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari dahinya.

"Sopir?" Minseok yang merasa akan diabaikan lagi menginterupsi dengan cepat.

"Ayo masuk ke mobil, kau akan tahu." Tanpa menjelaskan maksudnya Sehun masuk kedalam mobil yang dibawa oleh Zelo tadi.

Minseok mengernyit curiga melihat ekspresi janggal diwajah Zelo namun tetap masuk kdalam mobil hitam itu dan duduk canggung disamping Sehun yang sebailknya duduk dengan santai. Minseok masih mengernyit melihat ekspresi yang dibuat Zelo.

"Saranku, lebih baik kau duduk disini." Perkataan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan curiga Minseok kewajah Sehun dan kemudian kearah tangan Sehun yang menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya (pahanya).

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini? (menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya sendiri), kau pasti bercanda, aku bisa duduk sendiri dengan sangat sangat baik seperti yang kau lihat sendiri." Minseok kini memutas bola matanya tidak terima dengan saran Sehun.

"Tapi setelah Zelo menjalankan mobil ini, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa duduk dengan sangat sangat baik lagi Min." Sehun dengan suara kalemnya masih membujuk Minseok duduk ditempat yang diinginkannya.

"Aku bisa sedikit mengurangi kecepatan jika Seokie hyung mau." Zelo berkata dengan senyum cerianya.

"Ada sabuk pengaman, dan itu cukup. Haish! Sudahlah, kenapa harus bertele-tele. Cepat lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan!" Minseok mulai kehilangan kesabaran karena harus terus menebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Oke kalau kau ingin cepat. Zelo aku pinjam benda yang sering kau bawa." Sehun memerintah Zelo dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke arah Minseok yang sedang memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Mata Minseok terbelalak lebar saat melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Zelo dari saku jaketnya. Ingatan Minseok langsun tertuju pada Chanyeol yang mengancamnya dengan pisau lipat. "He-hei apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu Sehun?" Minseok menyesal karena sudah memasang sabuk pengamann ditubuhnya karena akan menghambtanya melarikan diri dari kegilaan Sehun.

Setelah pisau lipat itu berada ditangannya, Sehun langsung mengarahkan ketubuh Minseok atau lebih tepatnya kesabuk pengaman Minseok dan dengan sekali tarikan sabuk pengaman itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Ya! Hyung! Itu berlebihan, kenapa harus merusak mobilku!" Zelo yang melihat penganiayaan pada mobilnya berteriak tidak terima.

"Akan ada lebih banyak kerusakan jika kau berani mengurangi kecepatan." Suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba terdengar lebih berat itu membuat Zelo langsung bungkam dan berbalik cepat mengahap lurus jalan didepannya sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Minseok yang masih terlalu shock tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berpindah tempat, dan baru menyadarinya ketika Sehun memasang sabuk pengaman ditubuh mereka dengan Minseok dipangkuan Sehun (lihat ditransformer 1 yang sam mangku mikaela).

"Tu-tunggu Sehun, bukankah ini sedikit berbahaya?" Tanya Minseok yang duduk canggung dipangkuan Sehun.

"Ini akan menyenangkan, percayalah. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku sangat ingin menanyakan ini dari tadi, seperti apa pikiran kotor diotakmu? Kau yang bilang semua namja memiliki lebih banyak pikiran kotor. Yah kecuali jika kau bukan seorang namja sungguhan." Tantang Sehun dengan pandangan tajamnya kearah Minseok yang makin tidak nyaman dengan posisinya.

"A-aku tidak harus memberitahukannya pa-padamu." Gagap Minseok panik karena pandangan Sehun seoalah menelanjanginya.

"Oh, karena kau tidak mau memberitahukannya maka aku yang akan menunjukkanmu pikiran kotorku padamu." Seringai Sehun makin lebar disetiap perkataannya. " Jalan sekarang Zelo."

Tanpa menunggu diperintah dua kali Zelo langsung tancap gas dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh membelah sirkuit sepi itu. Karena terlalu cepat Minseok dengan refleks berpegangan pundak Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu tegang Min, nikmati saja." Sehun dengan tenang meremas tangan Minseok untuk menenagkannya yang mana tidak berhasil sama sekali.

"Dengan posisi deperti ini bagaimana aku bisa tenang bodoh!." Minseok berbicara sambil menggertakan giginya menahan teriakan tidak manlynya yang hanya akan menyenangkan Sehun. "Oh Tuhan! Ya! Pelan-pelan! Hati-hati!" Secepat Minseok memutuskan untuk tidak berteriak secepat pula Minseok berteiak karena tikungan tajam itu tidak membuat Zelo menurunkan kecepatnnya dan membuatnya berpegangan makin erat pada pundak Sehun, yang pasti akan meninggalkan bekas nantinya.

Ditengah teriakan panik Minseok, Sehun dengan tenang memegang dagu Minseok dan mengarakannya untuk menatap Minseok yang tidak fokus karena panik dan takut. "Min" Tidak ada respon. "Minseok" Masih belum. "Kim Minseok!" Kali ini Sehun sedikit menggeram dan itu berhasil membuat mata Minseok fokus kematanya. Dengan perlahan tangan Sehun menyelip dibelakang tengkuk Minseok dan menariknya mendekat kewajah Sehun. Minseok mencoba menarik wajahnya menjauh, mendorong tangan Sehun namun karena pergerakan tajam dari mobil wajah Minseokterdorong kedepan dan langsung membentur wajah Sehun, sebelum bereaksi apapun Sehun sudah berhasil mengunci mulutnya dan melumatnya pelan. Minseok yang berada diposisi sulit tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Zelo tidak main-main dengan kecepatan mobilnya dan setiap tikungan tajam membuat Minseok gagal melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Karena merasakan perlawanan Minseok tidak sekuat tadi, Sehun dengan erat memegangi dan menekan tengkuk Minseok untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun bisa merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut Minseok dan terus mengeksplornya dengan lidahnya.

"Se-sehunnhh..." Minseok tidak dapat menahan desahan keluar dari mulutnya saat Sehun menggigit pelan leher putihnya yang pasti tidak akan seputih tadi setelah Sehun memberikan tanda keunguan dibeberapa tempat.

Sehun yang sudah pro dalam hal menggoda membuat Minseok tidak berdaya dipangkuan Sehun dan terus mengeluarkan desahan-desaha tertahannya. Zelo yang sedikit melihat kegiatan penumpang dibelakangnya hanya memasang seringaiannya. Diputaran terakhir Zelo sengaja melakukan manuver tajam membuat membuat Minseok terdesak kedepan dengan Sehun masih sibuk dengan dada putih Minseok.

"Ahhhkh..." Minseok mengeluarkan desahan cukup kerasnya karena terkejut dengan manuver tajam Zelo mengundang seringaian kecil dibibir tipis Sehun. Minseok merasakan mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti dan Zelo yang keluar dari mobil, Minseok hanya berharap Sehun menghentikam kegiatannya karena Minseok tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan semua yang dilakukan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Sehun..." Minseok mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar tidak ada desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Mianhe..." Minseok sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia meminta maaf, namun disaat seperti ini hanya kata-kata itu yang terlintas dikepalanya. "Aku... benar-benar min...ta ma...af. Tolong hentikan." Minseok memohon dengan suara yang makin mengecil saat dirasakan lidah Sehun sudah berada diarea perutnya.

Mendengar permohonan lemah Minseok, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan kini menatap mata berkaca-kaca Minseok yang terihat indah dimata Sehun. "Sekarang kau tahu kesalahanmu?"

Minseok tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukan kepalanya. Sedikit menyesal karena meminta maaf padahal dirinya tidak merasa bersalah.

Tidak mendengar tanggapan berarti dari orang yang ada dipangkuannya, Sehun tidak memaksakan kehandaknya dan hanya mengusak rambut Minseok sayang. "Baiklah, kita pulang kalau begitu."

Tbc

.

..

...

Oke, karena ini curhatan aku, jadi gak baca juga gak papa

Pertama-tama, Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa buka ffn lagi, gara-gara internet filtering aku gagal terus masuk ke ffn.

Cerita udah siap tapi pas mau update ffn nya eror mulu, tapi setelah semedi dibawah air terjun keramat akhirnya bisa masuk lagi ke ffn,,aaaand akhirnya bisa update lagi

Tapi ternyata masalah belum berhenti disitu, pas mau lanjut bikin updatetan keyboard laptop aku gak bisa buat ngetik alhasil laptop aku harus masuk ugd dulu and tentu aja hal itu memperlambat updatetan aku,,, soooo be patience for the next chap oke

And finally, Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi review, maaf review gak aku bales tapi aku baca semua kok, berkali-kali malah. maklumin aja kalo ada typo...

End.

ENJOY!


	19. Chapter 19

Friends Or?

Chap 19

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

"Aku... benar-benar min...ta ma...af. Tolong hentikan." Minseok memohon dengan suara yang makin mengecil saat dirasakan lidah Sehun sudah berada diarea perutnya.

Mendengar permohonan lemah Minseok, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan kini menatap mata berkaca-kaca Minseok yang terihat indah dimata Sehun. "Sekarang kau tahu kesalahanmu?"

Minseok tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukan kepalanya. Sedikit menyesal karena meminta maaf padahal dirinya tidak merasa bersalah.

Tidak mendengar tanggapan berarti dari orang yang ada dipangkuannya, Sehun tidak memaksakan kehandaknya dan hanya mengusak rambut Minseok sayang. "Baiklah, kita pulang kalau begitu."

.

..

...

Minseok tidak pernah lebih lega mendengar ajakan Sehun. Saat ini yang diinginkan Minseok hanya tidur dan melupakan semua masalahnya.

Keheningan yang nyaman menemani perjalanan mereka menuju dorm Minseok terus memandang keluar dengan Sehun yang fokus dengan menyetirnya.

"Sehunah?" Suara pelan Minseok membuat Sehun mengarahkan pendangannya pada orang disampingnya sesaat.

"Hmm?" Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Bisakah kau tidak memberitahukan soal Ayumi pada yang lain?" Minseok bertanya dengan sisa keberaniannya karena jika Sehun tidak suka dengan permintaannya, bisa saja Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu padanya lagi. Jauh didalam hatinya Minseok membenci dirinya yang tidak berdaya dihadapan teman-temannya sendiri. Minseok mulai berpikir bahwa dirinyalah yang memiliki kepribadian ganda dan bukan Chanyeol maupun yang lainnya.

Sehun tersenyum miring melihat Minseok bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman ditempat duduknya karena gugup. "Kau ingin duduk dipangkuanku lagi, sepertinya tempat duduk itu tidak nyaman." Bukannya menjawab Sehun memilih sedikit menggoda Minseok untuk mencairkan kegugupan Minseok.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Minseok secara otomatis berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap lurus jalan yang dilalui oleh mobil Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin mereka mengetahui tentang yeoja itu? Apa istimewanya yeoja itu?" Tanya Sehun, mulai serius menanggapi permintaan Minseok.

"Aku hanya igin memberitahukannya sendiri, ma-maksukdu, ini belum saatnya. Dan tidak ada yang istimewa dengan Ayumi." Minseok bingung sendiri dengan ucapannya.

Melihat Minseok yang makin terlihat mengecil, Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada yang lain."

Minseok langsung menatap Sehun tidak percaya, karena Sehun langsung menyetujui permintaannya tanpa meminta persyaratan apapun.

"Setidaknya bukan hari ini." Dan Sehun menyeringai melihat sedikit ekspresi kecewa diwajah Minseok. "Siapa lagi yang tahu soal yoeja itu selain aku?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Chanyeol, kami bertemu dengannya kemarin malam."

"Oh, saat Chanyeol menculikmu? Aku jadi penasaran apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padamu setelah kalian bertemu dengan yeoja itu." Sehun menatap Minseok dengan pandangan menggodanya. Hanya dengan melihat pipi Minseok yang memerah, Sehun sudah bisa menebak hal apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Minseok. _"That bastard."_ Batin Sehun sedikit terganggu karena masih harus berbagi dengan yang lainnya. Setelah pertemuan waktu itu, saat mereka bersebelas mengakui bahwa mereka menyukai Minseok mereka membuat kesepakatan, mereka bisa melakukan apapun pada target utama mereka aka Minseok kecuali menyakiti tentunya dan tidak boleh ada yang menginterupsi maupun marah atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada Minseok. Sayangnya kesepakatan gila yang mereka buat terlewatkan oleh Minseok yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu setelah mendengar ucapan Chen waktu itu.

Sesampainya didorm, Minseok sedikit mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendapati dorm yang kosong.

"Shit!" Minseok menoleh terkejut pada Sehun yang mengumpat pelan sambil melihat layar ponselnya. "Aku harus pergi, kau istirahat. Cari makanan dikulkas." Sehun berkata cepat sambil berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Minseok denga ekpresi bingungnya.

"Hei, tung... gu..." Sehun sudah hilang dari pandangannya sebelum Minseok menyelesaikan ucapannya diambang pintu dorm. "Uh... apa sesuatu terjadi? Apa masalah yang waktu itu?" Masih banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab dibenak Minseok, namun dia memilih mengabaikannya dan lengsung berjalan menuju sebuah kamar.

"Tunggu... kurasa ini bukan kamar yang semalam kutempati." Minseok mengamati sekeliling dan dengan cepat mengetahui siapa pemilik dari kamar itu. "Yang banyak alat elektroniknya pasti Suho, dan dinding yang polos itu pasti DO, ck... kau memang pandai menebak Minseok." Minseok menepuk dadanya bangga.

Selesai mandi Minseok tidur terlentang ditempat tidur DO sembil memandngi atap polos itu. "Mereka sudah semakin bertindak jauh, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pasti menyenangkan jika bisa menceritakan semua ini pada sesorang. Huh..." Minseok membuang nafasnya pelan memikirkan semua masalah yang terjadi didalam umurnya yang masih muda itu. Saat masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Minseok merasakan getaran diponselnya. Dahi Minseok mengernyit saat nomor tak dikenalinya muncul dipanggilan masuknya.

"Halo?" Minseok menjawab denga ragu.

" _ **Hei ini Ayumi, dan jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa mendapat nomormu karena aku sendiri tidak tahu. Secara ajaib nomormu ada dikontak ponselku dengan nama paling menggelikan didunia."**_

Minseok sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Ayumi juga tawa renyahnya. "Kalau begitu aku harus bersyukur karena kontak ponselku masih berisi nama-nama normal. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa menelfon? Kau sudah merindukanku?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada menggodanya.

" _ **Heh... aku lebih merindukan anjingku yang kutinggal dijepang daripada merindukan pria kucing sepertimu."**_ Ayumi tertawa kecil kali ini.

Minseok nyengir mendengar julukan baru untuknya dari Ayumi. _"Ayumi dengan julukan anehnya."_ Batin Minseok. "Oke terimaksih auntuk julukan barunya, lalu kenapa menelponku? Kuharap ini hal yang penting." Minseok mulai tidak sabaran.

" _ **Ini sangat penting, rencana kita berjalan dengan mulus. Tadi ibuku mengobrol dengan ibumu, dan mereka sepertinya sangat senang dengan akting kita."**_

"Oh, baguslah jika itu berhasil." Minseok merespon dengan nada biasa saja yang mana mengundang rasa penasaran Ayumi.

" _ **Kau terdengar tidak senang, apa sesuatu terjadi?"**_ Ayumi bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak, aku senang akting kita berhasil. Hanya saja aku masih banyak memiliki masalah dan hal rumit lainnya untuk diselesaikan selain masalah perjodohan bodoh ini." __Minseok tersenyum getir mengingat orangtuanya dan teman-temannya.

"Hei kau tau... aku memang bukan orang yang bisa memberikan saran terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah, tapi aku seorang pendengar yang baik." Ayumi menyarankan dengan ragu.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus menceritakannya?" Minseok bertanya tidak pasti.

"Yah, jika kau tidak keberatan." Jawab singkat Ayumi.

"Oke, bagini... Apa kau seorang homophobia?" Tanya Minseok dengan tiba-tiba, memastikan.

"Aku tidak peduli hal-hal seperti itu."

"Oke, begini..."

"Taman-temanmu jatuh cinta padamu, dan mereka semua adalah namja. Apa aku benar?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Minseok bertanya dengan terkejut.

"Cukup jelas sebenarnya. Saat ditaman itu, juga hari ini... mereka memberikan pandangan tajam itu padaku saat melihatku berinteraksi denganmu. Mereka dengan teranga-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak suka mereka padaku. Yang membuatku terkejut sebenarnya adalah mereka tidak hanya namja bertelinga lebar dan namja pucat itu kan?"

"Yah... begitulah... haish... aneh rasanya, menceritakannya padamu." Minseok sedikit menyesal memberitahu Ayumi.

"Tidak usah merasa seperti itu. bukankah kita sudah berteman?" Ayumi bertanya dengan nada bercandanya.

"Yah yah, kita berteman. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah baik jika kau berteman denganku. Karena orang-orang yang berteman denganku sebelumnya mengalami akhir yang tidak begitu baik." Minseok berkata dengan nada yang menyesal.

"Hey, Tuan Kim yang terhormat sepertinya kau meremehkan seseorang yang menguasai sekolah dengan peraturan terketatnya. Kau tenang saja, aku pasti bisa menghadapi namja-namja possesive itu. Daaan untuk informasimu aku juga memegang sabuk hitam di klub karateku." Ayumi berkata dengan nada bangga dan percaya dirinya.

Mendengar respon dari Ayumi, Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya aku harus belajar untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan diri itu darimu."

"Tentu saja. Mau bertemu untuk membicarakannya. Dan mungkin saja kita bisa merencanakan sesuatu untuk masalahmu dengan teman-temanmu?" Saran Ayumi dengan ragu.

"Hmm, kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

Memanfaatkan keadaan dorm yang kosong kini Minseok sudah duduk di sebuah kafe yang belum pernah dia kunjung sebelumnya agar temannya tidak langsung menemukannya saat mereka mencarinya.

"Lama menunggu?" Ayumi datang dan langsung duduk didepan Minseok dengan Americano ditangannya.

"Tidak juga, suasana kafe ini cukup nyaman. Kau sering kesini?" Tanya Minseok sambil meminum Americanonya.

"Yah lumayan, aku biasa mengerjakan tugasku disini karena dijalanan ini tidak terlalu ramai jadi aku bisa lebih fokus. Oke cukup basa basinya, sekarang ceritakan tentang situasimu dan kita cari solusinya." Minseok cukup terkesan dengan semangat Ayumi membicarakan masalahnya.

Setelah bercerita Minseok merasa lega karena bisa mengeluarkan isi pikirannya dengan bebas dengan Ayumi yang mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Oke, jadi sekarang mereka sedang bersaing untuk mendapatkanmu? Dan kau pura-pura tidak mengetahui tentang perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya padamu? Dan kerena masalah ini, mereka mulai bertindak berlebihan dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan mereka karena mereka adalah teman-temanmu? Kau sudah mencoba mengubah perasaan mereka padamu dengan merubah penampilnamu dan itu berakhir dengan kegagalan? Juga... "

"Oke cukup. Bisahkah kau tidak memperjelas semua masalahku?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada pahitnya.

"Oke-oke mian." Ayumi berkata dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Hmm, kalau dipikir-pikir susah juga. Selain mereka ada sebelas orang dimana itu terlalu banyak, mereka juga memiliki sifat yang sangat possesive terhadap dirimu. Kalau aku seorang namja, sudah pasti sekarang aku ada dirumah sakit dengan beberapa patah tulang." Ayumi kembali meminum americanonya yang tinggal setengah.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu maslahku, jadi menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Biasanya kau selalu memiliki rencana yang bagus." Minseok bertanya dengan nada berharapnya.

"Hmm... entahlah. Kasusmu itu sudah masuk dalam kategori kasus berat jadi kita harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak." Ayumi berbicara seolah dia adalah pengacara yang sedang mencoba mencari solusi terbaik untuk kliennya.

"Oh ya, kau mengubah penampilanmu agar kau bisa menarik perhatian yeoja kan? Kuakui kau terlihat sangat berbeda dengan rambut blondemu itu."

"Yah, tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa mempertahankan rambut itu dan terjebak dengan gaya rambut aneh ini."

"Gaya rambutmu tidak aneh sebenarnya. Hanya saja kau terlihat jauuuh lebih muda dengan umurmu yang sebenarnya dan hal itu juga yang membuatmu terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Juga dari ceritamu tadi, kau terdengar sangat penurut jika sudah berhadapan mereka, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau begitu tidak berdaya jika berhadapan mereka?" Ayumi bertanya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Haish, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku memang memiliki kepribadian ganda." Minseok menjawab dengan nada frustasinya.

Melihat ekspresi Minseok, Ayumi mulai memikirkan sesuatu. "Oke karena kau sendiri tidak tahu, jadi aku sendiri yang harus mencari tahu." Ayumi berkata dengan nada final yang mengundang kernyitan bingung Minseok.

"Apa renacanamu?" Minseok bertanya dengan wajah polosnya, Minseok memiliki firasat yang buruk karena dari ekspresi Ayumi sepertinya yeoja itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang gila.

Melihat ekpresi Minseok, Ayumi hanya menyeringai. "Wah wajahmu sangat manis saat memasang ekspresi seperti itu pantas mereka sangat tergila-gila padamu. Kau kan yang termuda diantara kalian berduabelas?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Minseok, Ayumi sedikit penasaran dengan usia mereka.

Minseok hanya mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Ayumi. "Emm, aku yang termuda kurasa. Aku mengikuti kelas excelerasi saat sekolah menengah pertama." Minseok tetap menjawab ditangah rasa penasarannya.

"Umm, begitu rupanya." Ayumi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sungguh Ayumi, apa rencanamu sebenarnya? Jika..."

"Cukup bicaranya, kau seharusnya memanggilku noona. Aku lebih tua darimu. Kajja." Ajak Ayumi tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Minseok hanya melongo melihat Ayumi yang kini sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar kafe itu. "Ya! Tunggu!" Minseok berlari kecil untuk mengejar Ayumi.

Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian Minseok menyesali keputusannya menuruti rencana Ayumi. Kini Minseok duduk disofa dorm dengan tidak tenang dan terus melihat kearah pintu.

"Hei kau tidak bisa diam ya. Tenang saja tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah hari ini oke." Ayumi yang duduk sangat tenang disamping Minseok yang mana sangat mengganggunya. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa setenang itu saat dia baru saja memasuki kandang serigala, sebelas serigala kalau mau lebih jelasnya. Ya rencana paling brilian Ayumi adalah mendatangi dorm tempat tinggal mereka bersebelas yang katanya ingin memastikan sesuatu dan disinilah mereka sekarang duduk diruang tengah dorm dengan Ayumi yang tenang sambil memperhatikan sekeliling dorm dan Minseok yang terus bergerak-gerak tidak tenang.

"Kau yakin ini rencana terbaikmu? Kau tahu mungkin ini sedikit beresiko dan..."

"Sudah kubilang kau tenang saja, kini dengarkan aku baik-baik. Saat mereka datang, bersikaplah seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau tahu, bersikap tidak peduli dan lainnya. Yang mereka tahu, kau tidak menyadari tentang perasaan mereka tehadapmu jadi ini menguntungkanmu. Bersikap biasa saja saat mereka datang, jangan memasang wajah terkejutmu karena itu membuatmu terlihat semakin lemah."

Kernyitan didahi Minseok makin terkihat jelas dengan semua interuksi Ayumi. "Dan jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, itu membuat mereka semakin ingin memakanmu saat itu juga."

"Heh?" Minseok masih belum menangkap maksud perkataan Ayumi dan terus memasang wajah bertanya dengan mata lebarnya.

"Astaga... pantas mereka terus mengontrol semua yang kau lakukan. Berhentilah memasang ekspresi cute oke. Jika kau bisa mengendalikan itu kurasa masalahmu bisa terselesaikan dengan lebih mudah."

"Aku tidak memasang ekspresi itu dengan sengaja oke. Aku terlahir dengan wajah seperti ini bagaimana aku mengendalikannya." Minseok mulai kesal karena masalahnya kini terihat makin rumit.

"Minseok kau seharusnya tidak mengikuti kelas excelerasi itu. Kau terlalu polos untuk dunia yang kejam ini ck." Ayumi berkomentar dengan nada yang menyangakan.

"Aish, kau terdengar makin menyebalkan. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang sebelum mereka kambali dan semunya makin rumit." Minseok lalu berdiri dan akan berjalan kearah pintu. Tapi langkahnya berhenti dan Minseok membeku ditempatnya saat mendengar beberapa langkah kaki.

"Ayumi mereka datang! Bagaimana ini... kau harus bersembunyi disuatu tempat...emmm... di...ditoilet... atau diamanapun... mmm..." Minseok mulai panik dan terus melihat antara pintu dan Ayumi yang memasang wajah terkesan dengan ekspresi panik Minseok yang terlihat sangat cute.

"Bagaiaman seoarang namja bisa memiliki wajah semanis itu?" Sambil memasang senyuman kecilnya Ayumi menarik tangan Minseok dan mendudukannya dimana dia duduk tadi. "Hei dengar, bersikap biasa saja. Jangan panik. Kita adalah teman dekat dan kau akan memperkenalkanku dengan ekpresi paling netral. Oke..."

Minseok mencoba mengingat-ingat intruksi Ayumi dan hebatnya itu lumayan berhasil meredakan kepanikannya. "Oke...oke aku pasti bisa..."

"Kami pulang..." Suara bass Chanyeol mengagetkan Minseok dan rasa panik kembali menyerangnya.

Setelah menghembusakan nafasanya Minseok berdiri dan menyambut teman-temannya dengan ekspresi se nertral yang bisa dia buat.

"Haa, kalian sudah kemabali... astaga! Ka-kalian berkelahi?" Minseok kembali panik saat melihat wajah teman-temannya babak belur juga Suho yang berjalan harus dengan bantuan yang lainnya.

Minseok langsung berlari untuk mencari kotak P3K tidak menyadari suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin saat mereka melihat Ayumi yang duduk disofa dorm mereka yang anehnya Ayumi dalam keadaan tidur. Tangan Minseok tiba-tiba mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Apa maksudnya ini Minseok, siapa yeoja ini dan kenapa dia ada disini?" DO yang bertanya pertama memecahkan kebekuan yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi ruangan itu.

Minseok berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan alasan paling masuk akal agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan mereka.

"Namanya Ayumi Hasegawa. Dia temanku, seharusnya aku memperkenalkannya lebih awal pada kalian." Minseok cukup terkejut dengan suara tenangnya sendiri. "Dia kurang enak badan dan tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya dijalanan makanya aku mangajaknya kesini dan setelah minum obat kurasa dia tertidur. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Minseok bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Tbc

.

..

...

Aku kembali dengan tbc yang menggantung hehe, sorry not sorry ^^

Oke aku tahu dosa aku banyak, makanya aku juga banyak-banyak minta maaf. Laptop aku akhirnya kembali setelah di php in ama mas-mas tukang laptonya, dan ternyata keyboard laptop aku masih aja sekarat dan dengan sangat rempongnya aku makai keyboard portable *sigh tapi demi update apa yang sih yang gak *eak

Oke sesi curcolnya udah, dan sekarang aku mau ngucapin banyak-banyak makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow, even silent rider. Aku hargain banget yang udah buang waktu berharga kalian buat baca nih crita. Dan karena curcolan tidak berharga ini mulai ngebosenin, aku akhirin dulu eits! Typo akan selalu ada jadi totlong maklumin...Ini beneran END...

ENJOY!


	20. Chapter 20

Friends Or?

Chap 20

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

"Apa maksudnya ini Minseok, siapa yeoja ini dan kenapa dia ada disini?" DO yang bertanya pertama memecahkan kebekuan yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi ruangan itu.

Minseok berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan alasan paling masuk akal agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan mereka.

"Namanya Ayumi Hasegawa. Dia temanku, seharusnya aku memperkenalkannya lebih awal pada kalian." Minseok cukup terkejut dengan suara tenangnya sendiri. "Dia kurang enak badan dan tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya dijalanan makanya aku mangajaknya kesini dan setelah minum obat kurasa dia tertidur. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Minseok bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

.

..

...

Melihat wajah berharap Minseok siapa yang bisa menolaknya dan mereka hanya diam dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk dan mengurus luka mereka.

"Apa kakimu baik-baik saja Suho?" Tanya Minseok dengan wajah khawatir karena Suho memiliki luka yang terlihat apaling parah dari yang lainnya.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak separah kelihatannya." Suho menjawab dengan tenang sambil sesekali melirik kearah dimana Ayumi tertidur.

Minseok lalu merawat beberapa luka disekitar wajah Suho yang meringis pelan saat Minseok menyentuh lukanya. Melihat wajah Minseok sedekat ini membuat Suho tidak tahan dan memilih mengabaikan lukanya. Minseok sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Suho mendorong tengkuknya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Suho menghisap kuat bibir Minseok dan terus melumatnya pelan dengan menahan kuat tengkuk Minseok. Minseok bisa merasakan rasa darah dimulutnya yang bisa dipastikan dari luka Suho dan dengan cepat rasa darah tegantikan dengan rasa lembut yang familiar saat lidah Suho masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk beradu dimana Minseok mencoba mengabaikannya dengan sedikit mendorong dada Suho namun tengkuknya tertahan dan Minseok tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menunggu Suho menghentikan aksinya. Setelah puas dengan ekplorasi dalam mulut Minseok, bibir Suho menurun menuju leher Minseok yang masih berhiaskan beberapa hickey yang masih terlihat baru (terimakasih untuk Tn. Oh) ataupun yang mulai pudar dan menghisapnya kuat, menambah tanda kepemilikan dileher pucat itu. Minseok menggigit bibirnya cukup keras merasakan bibir Suho yang kini menghisap pelan telinganya. "Minseok-ah..." Suara Suho terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya. "Kau berhutang banyak-banyak penjelasan padaku, juga pada kami semua. Ingat itu." Setelah memberikan kecupan ringan dipipi Minseok, Suho melepaskan tubuh Minseok dan kembali meringis saat rasa sakit kebali menyerangnya. Sedangkan Minseok yang sedang mengatur nafasnya mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin dan kembali mengambil kapas untuk membersihkan luka Suho.

"Emm, akan kuingat itu." Minseok mejawab dengan suara pelan namun tenangnya. "Tapi kau dan kalian semua juga harus ingat untuk berhenti berkelahi, aku... aku tidak suka melihat kalian terluka seperti ini." Kali ini Minseok mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan sedikit keras agar yang lainnya juga ikut mendengar permintaannya,

Saat melihat sikap tenang Minseok, kesebelas lainnya memasang wajah mengernyit karena sikap Minseok yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Lalu pandangan mereka beralih pada Ayumi dan memandanganya dengan tidak suka. Mereka berpikir bahwa perubahan sikap Minseok pasti karena yeoja ini.

Kini Minseok beralih membantu Kris yang sedang merawat luka ditangannya sendirian. Minseok sedikit was-was karena Kris memasang ekspresi yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Saat akan duduk disampingnya, Kris menarik Minseok dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya.

"Aku harus merawat lukamu Kris." Minseok mencoba berdiri tapi tangan Kris menahannya.

"Kau masih bisa merawatnya disini. Ini." Kris menyerahkan kapas yang yang sudah diberi alkohol ketangan Minseok dan Minseok dengan pelan menempelkannya pada luka-luka disekitar wajah Kris. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kris terus mengamati wajah Minseok dengan intens dan Minseok memilih mengabaikan kontak mata langsung dengan mata elang Kris.

"Kau menghindari mataku, itu yang selalu kau lakukan jika sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kris mengucapkannya dengan suara khasnya yang membuat Minseok sedikit panik dan posisinya saat ini benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Aku tidak bisa merawat lukamu jika aku melihat matamu." Minseok menjawab dengan tangannya yang masih sibuk mengusapkan kapas diluka Kris.

Meilhat respon tenang Minseok, Kris memegang tangannya menghentikan tangan yang sedang merawat lukanya. "Sebelum kau kemari kita pernah memberi tahukanmu bahwa kau tidak bisa membawa orang asing kemari. Dan sekarang kau membawa orang asing itu kemari kau pasti memiliki alasannya dan hal itu juga yang sedang kau coba sembunyikan. Apa aku benar?" Kris bertanya dengan terus menatap intens orang dipangkuannya itu.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan, Minseok akhirnya menatap mata Kris dan langsung menyesalinya karena mata Kris seolah tahu segalanya tentang dirinya seperti membaca buku yang terbuka. Minseok menelan ludahnya pelan sebelum menjawab. "Hmm, maafkan aku. Tapi sudah kukatakan tadi, Ayumi tiba-tiba..."

Cup.

Kris memotong ucapan Minseok dengan kecupan ringan dibibirnya yang tiba-tiba mulai terasa kering. Kris menjilat bibir Minseok sebelum dia sempat melakukannya sambil terus melihat mata Minseok yang kini terlihat lebih lebar dari biasanya. "Aku tidak suka kau menyebut nama orang asing itu." Kris memperingatkan.

"Ayumi bukan..." Kris kembali memotong ucapannya dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Baiklah, maksudku yeoja yang mana adalah temanku hampir pingsan dijalan dekat dengan dorm. Kubawa kemari agar dia bisa istirahat sebentar. Puas?" Minseok makin percaya diri dan kini dengan berani membalas tatapan tajam Kris dengan mata lebarnya.

"Aku tidak akan puas sebelum melakukan ini." Dan Minseok kembali merasakan bibirnya dihisap namun kali ini lebih pelan. Kris melumat bibir Minseok malas dengan tangan kirinya yang kini memegang punggung Minseok dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Minseok memegang lengan Kris untuk menahan tangan yang terus mendorong tubuhnya yang hampir tidak memilki jarak se inch pun. Saat Kris mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Minseok tangan kanannya juga mulai ikut bergerak kearah selangkangan Minseok. dan hal itu menyalakan alarm panik dikepala Minseok yang kini melebarkan matanya karena tahu kemana arah tangan Kris. Tubuh Minseok menghianitanya saat tangan Kris meremas pelan paha dalamnya dengan menggeliat pelan diatas pangkuan Kris dan hal itu membuat Minseok sedikit membuka pahanya memberikan akses lebih pada tangan Kris untuk memberika usapan pelan dijunior Minseok. Minseok terkesiap saat usapan pelan itu berubah menjadi remasan yang terasa berdosa untuk Minseok akui. Minseok mecoba menarik tangan Kris yang terus membayangi selangkangannya namun Kris bisa jadi sangat kuat jika dia menginginkannya. Tubuh Minseok terus bergerak tidak nyaman dengan kini tangan Kris tidak hanya meremas pelan tapi juga memberikan remasan kuat beberapa kali membuat tubuhnya makin menempel dengan dada Kris.

Kris menyeringai diantara hisapannya dibibir Minseok saat merasakan tubuh Minseok merespon dengan baik walaupun tangan Minseok terus berusaha menghentikan tangan Kris yang berasada diselangkangannya. Seringaian Kris makin lebar saat tangannya bisa merasakan junior Minseok makin menegang disetiap usapan yang dia lakukan. Kris tidak melepaskan bibir Minseok yang sepertinya makin frustasi dengan tangan Kris terus mengusap dan meremas juniornya.

Minseok kini meronta dengan lebih kuat karena jika Kris tidak segera menghentikan kegiatan tangannya Minseok bisa klimaks saat itu juga dan halitu adalah hal yang paling Minseok hindari. Dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi teman-temannya lagi jika dia benar-benar klimaks ditangan salah satu temannya. Dan kali ini mencoba menggerak-gerakan kepalanya untuk melepaska tautan bibir mereka, Minseok mencoba dengan keras namun tangan yang menahan punggungnya membuat usahanya sia-sia. Minseok bisa merasakan juniornya saat ini menegang sempurna dan merasakan dorongan menuju klimaksnya. Minseok hanya berharap terjadi keajaiban yang bisa menghentikan semua ini. Minseok menutup matanya erat saat mersakan kedutan itu semakin menjadi dan terus meningkat seiring dengan gerakan tangan Kris namun tiba-tiba Minseok tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi dan membuka matanya. Kris dengan wajah terengah memandang sesuatu dibelakang Minseok dengan pandangan mematikannya.

Minseok mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan melihat Ayumi yang mulai tebangun dan kini duduk dengan wajah bangun tidurnya. Minseok terkesan dengan akting Ayumi yang benar-benar terlihat habis tidur.

"Hai Minseok." Ayumi menyapa Miseok yang masih berada dipangkuan seorang namja yang kini memandangnya tajam. Melihat itu Ayumi pura-pura belum menyadari seklilingnya dan terseyum lebar saat menyapa Minseok.

Menyadari semua pandangan tidak suka teman-temannya pada Ayumi, Minseok langsung beranjak dari pangkuan Kris dan berlari kearah Ayumi dan langsung menarik tangannya untuk berlari keluar dari dorm yang terasa pengap itu.

"Shit! Kejar mereka!" Minseok bisa mendengar suara Luhan juga suara langkah kaki.

Minseok menambah kecepatannya dengan terus manarik Ayumi dibelakangnya menahan rasa nyeri dan tidak nyaman diselangkangannya. Beruntung setelah keluar dari area dorm itu ada sebuah taksi yang sedang melaju kearah mereka. Minseok langsung membuka pintu taksi sebelum taksi itu benar-benar berhenti karena Minseok bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yeng makin mendekat dan langsung mendorong Ayumi untuk masuk dan juga dirinya. "Paman cepat!" Teriak Minseok terengah. Minseok menghela nafas lega setelah taksi itu menjauhi area dorm itu.

Tbc

Ini bukan updatetan, tapi chap 20 yang aku edit

Maaf ya ternyata setelah aku review ulang updatetan aku, ceritanya kecopy, maklum aja update ama ngeditnya pake hape, ya ginilah jadinya.. ^^

.

..

...

Buat nebus dosa aku update ^^

Sekedar info umin emang maknae dicrita ini, dia kan ikutan exel pas smp jadi umin setahun lebih muda dari mereka bersebelas dan dua tahun lebih muda dari ayumi, ayumi udah kelas tiga sedangkan exo kelas 2. Moga gak kebingungin, tanya ya kalo bingung ^^

Info buat chap selanjutnya, mungkin agak kurang moment xiuharemnya paling cuman nempil doang tapi itu buat kepentingan crita sooo ditunggu aja ^^

ENJOY


	21. Chapter 21

Friends Or?

Chap 21

Kim Minseok - Exo Member – Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

 _BEFORE_

Minseok menambah kecepatannya dengan terus manarik Ayumi dibelakangnya menahan rasa nyeri dan tidak nyaman diselangkangannya. Beruntung setelah keluar dari area dorm itu ada sebuah taksi yang sedang melaju kearah mereka. Minseok langsung membuka pintu taksi sebelum taksi itu benar-benar berhenti karena Minseok bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yeng makin mendekat dan langsung mendorong Ayumi untuk masuk dan juga dirinya. "Paman cepat!" Teriak Minseok terengah. Minseok menghela nafas lega setelah taksi itu menjauhi area dorm itu.

.

..

...

"Wah Minseok, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita melarikan diri dari mereka?" Ayumi bertanya dengan suara terengah.

"Apa kau tadi tidur sungguhan? Akting tidurmu terlalu lama." Minseok menjawab dengan nada frustasi ditambah selangkangannya yang kini terasa makin nyeri membuat keadaan makin buruk.

"Ya, aku menunggu kode darimu tapi kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku hampir mati penasaran karena tidak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu. Saat aku membuka sedikit mataku aku melihat beberapa dari mereka duduk dikursi didepanku aku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa. Aku juga tidak bisa mendengar suaramu sama sekali." Ayumi membela diri sambil terus menetralkan nafasnya. "Tapi sungguh, kenapa kita melarikan diri dari mereka?"

"Suasananya sangat buruk, mereka benar-benar marah dengan kedatanganmu. Bukankah kau memaksa kedorm untuk memastika sesuatu, tapi kau malah pura-pura tidur. Rencana macam apa itu. Haish..." Minseok mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Oke oke, aku yang salah. Mianhe..."

"Maaf, tolong berikan alamat yang kalian tuju." Sopir taksi itu bertanya setelah memastikan bahwa penumpangnya sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Minseok kita mau kemana?" Ayumi melihat kearah Minseok yang menundukkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat keadaan Minseok lebih tepatnya keselangkangannya. "Emm, baiklah kurasa kita akan keapartmenku saja." Ayumi berbicara dengan canggung karena melihat selangkangan Minseok.

"Tidak." Tiba Minseok mengakat kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling. "Kita turun disini." Setelah taksi itu pergi Ayumi memasang wajah bertanyanya pada Minseok yang celingukkan mencari sesuatu dan makin penasaran saat Minseok berjalan kearea jalanan yang lumayan padat. Saat akan bertanya Minseok kembali menghentikan taksi dan Minseok langsung membukakan pintu untuk Ayumi. "Em... Minseok pakai ini untuk menutupi emm... itu." Sebelum masuk Ayumi menyerahkan jaketnya untuk menutupi ereksi Minseok yang terlihat jelas karena Minseok hanya memakai celanan pendek yang tidak terlalu longgar.

"Kita bisa keapartmenmu sekarang." Minseok berkata sambil terus melihat sekliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Saat Minseok sedang mengamati sekeliling, Ayumi bisa melihat hickey yang terlihat masih baru. Dan otak Ayumi mulai berputar menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi pada Minseok hingga membuatnya melarikan diri dari teman-temannya. _"Ereksi dan hickey... mereka benar-benar bertindak sajauh itu?"_ Pikir Ayumi. Setelah memberikan alamat apartmennya Ayumi melirik sekilas Minseok yang sedang melamun. Ayumi pura-pura terbatuk untuk menyadarkan Minseok dari lamunannya. "Emm... Minseok... kalau boleh tahu kenapa kita harus berganti taksi, apa sopir tadi mengenal teman-temannmu?" Tanya Ayumi penasaran.

Minseok tertawa kecil dan itu membuat Ayumi lega karena suasan tidak setegang tadi. "Tidak, tapi aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Tempat kita mendapatkan taksi tadi masih diarea dorm dan ada beberapa cctv dijalan itu jadi mereka bisa menemukanku makanya aku mengganti taksinya." Melihat ekpresi bingung Ayumi, Minseok menghela nafasnya pelan. "Oke begini, mereka memiliki akses bebas ke cctv dijalanan itu, dan dari cctv mereka bisa mendapatkan plat nomor taksi itu dan mereka bisa melacak kemana kita pergi. Sekarang sudah jelas."

"Mereka bisa melakukan itu semua?" Tanya Ayumi terkejut.

"Suho paling ahli dalam bidang itu." Jawab Minseok santai. "Makanya kau jangan meremahkan mereka. Mereka terkenal diantara para gangster di Korea walaupun mereka hanya pelajar SMA."

"Bagiamana mungkin kau bisa berteman dengan para gangster itu. Wajahmu tidak sesuai denga hal-hal seperti itu." Ayumi memandang Minseok dengan pandangan menilai.

"Haais... ceritanya panjang. Yang jelas ini karena kebodohanku." Nada frustasi kembali keluar dari mulut Minseok.

"Kau tidak bodoh, buktinya kau bisa lolos dari ujian excelerasi. Kau itu hanya terlalu polos..."

"YA!... Aku tidak..."

"Apa kau pernah mimpi basah?" Pertanyaan cepat Ayumi sukses membuat Minseok bungkam dengan wajah memerah.

"See... kau itu terlalu polos." Ayumi membenarkan perkataannya dengan bangga yang membuat Minseok bergumam tidak jelas.

Setelah sampai diapartmen Minseok langsung bertanya dimana letak kemar mandi dan langsung melesat kearah yang ditunjuk Ayumi. Ayumi hanya memasang ekspresi gelinya karena melihat ekpresi lucu Minseok yang seperti sedang menahan kencingnya.

Sambil menunggu Minseok selesai mandi yang sepertinya lebih lama dari orang normal pada umumnya Ayumi menyiapkan makan malam sederhana karena dia lumayan payah dalam hal dapur. "Kau sudah selesai? Kukira kau akan menghabiskan semalam penuh dikamar mandi." Ayumu berkata dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Diamlah, kenapa kau terus mengejekku. Hariku sudah cukup buruk tanpa harus kau ejek." Minseok menggerutu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan duduk didepan Ayumi.

"Ckckck... mereka langsung memperkosamu jika kau mengerucutkan bibir mungilmu itu." Ayumi lalu mengambil nasi untuk Minseok dan dirinya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Bibirku seperti ini sejak lahir." Dengan masih menggerutu Minseok mulai mengambil beberapa lauk.

"Oke, kalu begitu saharusnya kau jadi yeoja saja."

Mendengar itu Minseok hanya memelototi Ayumi karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Itu memang kenyataan. Lihat saja, kau sangat cocok memakai pakaian yeoja." Ayumi terkikik melihat ekspresi marah Minseok yang malah terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang makin menggembung karena makanan.

Minseok menelan dengan susah payah makanan dimulutnya. "Ini bukan pakaian yeoja, kebetulan saja pemiliknya seorang yeoja." Minseok merasa hoodie hitam kebesaran juga celana selututnya tidak terlihat seperti pakaian yeoja. "Lagi pula kenapa hoodie ini begitu besar, tubuhmu bahkan lebih kecil dariku." Minseok mengamati lengan hoodie yang menenggelamkan tangan mungilnya.

"Orangtuaku yang membelikannya, tapi mereka terlalu payah untuk memilihkan ukuran yang pas untukku. Aku punya banyak yang seperti itu." Ayumi menjawab dengan nada pahit tapi sedetik kemudian Ayumi kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Kurasa itu kesamaan kita sejauh ini." Minseok berkomentar dengan senyum kecil.

"Benarkah, baguslah kalu kita memiliki kesamaan." Ayumi tersenyum lebar dengan mulut penuhnya. "Kau akan menginap? Karena dilihat dari situasimu, kau sama seperti orang-orang jalanan yang tidak berumah itu."

"Yah kurasa. Aku tidak memiliki dompet atau ponsel. Yah... aku bangkrut." Minseok tertawa kecil menyadari dirinya yang seperti gelandangan.

Makan malam selesai dan mereka berdua duduk bersebalahan melihat acara drama yang membosankan.

"Oke sebelum kita tidur, aku akan katakan tentang hasil pengamatanku hari ini mengenai teman-temanmu."Ayumi membuka pembicaraan yang mana langsung menarik perhatian Minseok.

"Apanya yang hasil pengamatan, kau hanya pura-pura tidur sejak kedatangan mereka." Cibir Minseok.

"Memang aku hanya pura-pura tidur, tapi aku mendengarkan oke... walau tidak banyak tapi aku tahu dari cara mereka menanyakan alasan kenapa aku bisa ada didorm mereka padamu, aku langsung tahu bahwa mereka ingin mengontrolmu secara penuh."

Minseok mengernyit bigung.

"Maksudku adalah bahwa kau ada dalam kedali penuh mereka. Kau akan menuruti keinginan mereka tanpa melawan, kau akan takut pada mereka jika kau melanggar larangan mereka. Yah, semacam itulah." Ayumi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda meyakinkan.

"Apa aku seperti itu?" Minseok mulai memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Yah, karena kau terlalu polos mereka jadi mudah untuk mengendalikanmu. Dan dari ceritamu yang sebelumnya, mereka membuatmu terbiasa dengan sikap touchy mereka."

"Sikap touchy?"

"Iya, pikirkan hal-hal aneh apa yang mereka lakukan padamu tapi kau merasa biasa saja saat mereka melakukannya."

"Emm... saat aku terluka Lay akan mengecupnya. Apa itu aneh?" Tanya Minseok tanpa sadar memasang wajah polosnya lagi yang membuat Ayumi gemas sendiri.

"Astaga, bisakah kau jadi adikku saja. Kau sangat manis." Ayumi langsung meremas kedua pipi Minseok gemas.

"YA! Lepaskan! Kita sedang bicaraa serius ini." Minseok kesal dengan sikap abstrak Ayumi.

"Oke oke... tentu saja yang dilakukan si Lay itu aneh. Dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Hei aku sudah berusaha menghentikannya tapi dia terus melakukannya jadi aku membiarkannya."

"Lalu apa lagi hal aneh yang mereka lakukan. beritahu aku semuanya biar aku bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu." Kata Ayumi berharap.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu semuanya." Minseok berkata dengan pipi dan telinga yang memerah.

Dan melihat hal itu Ayumi sudah bisa menebak hal-hal aneh apa saja yang mereka lakukan pada sipolos Minseok. "Hmm, oke. Kita simpulkan saja kalau begitu. Kau sudah melarangnya tapi mereka tetap melakukannya dan akhirnya kau membiarkannya. Jadi masalah utamanya selain karena kau terlalu polos juga karena kau tipe orang yang tidak tega. Maksudku kau kurang tegas pada teman-temanmu sehingga mereka bebas mengontrolmu karena kau akan berkahir dengan membiarkan mereka. Apa aku benar hmm?" Ayumi memasang wajah bertanyanya.

"Hei kenapa kau bersikap seolah aku ini bocah lima tahun, sudah kubilang aku tidak sepolos itu. Dan oke kuakui aku memang tidak tega jika menolak keinginan mereka tapi..." Minseok bingung sendiri karena perkataan Ayumi memang benar.

"Tapi apa? Sudahlah semua yang kukatakan tadi itu benar. Jadi jangan mengelak."

"Oke, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Minseok pada akhirnya.

Tbc

.

..

...


	22. Chapter 22

Friend Or?

Chap 22

Kim Minseok Exo Member – Other DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

BEFORE

Jadi masalah utamanya selain karena kau terlalu polos juga karena kau tipe orang yang tidak tega. Maksudku kau kurang tegas pada teman temanmu sehingga mereka bebas mengontrolmu karena kau akan berkahir dengan membiarkan aku benar hmm?" Ayumi memasang wajah bertanyanya. "Hei kenapa kau bersikap seolah aku ini bocah lima tahun, sudah kubilang aku tidak sepolos itu. Dan oke kuakui aku memang tidak tega jika menolak keinginan mereka tapi..." Minseok bingung sendiri karena perkataan Ayumi memang benar. "Tapi apa? Sudahlah semua yang kukatakan tadi itu benar. Jadi jangan mengelak."

"Oke, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Minseok pada akhirnya.

.

.

..

MINSEOK POV

"Jujur pada mereka bahwa kau sudah mengetahui perasaan mereka padamu yang sebenarnya. Katakan pada mereka bahwa kau tidak bisa membalas perasaan mereka dan memilih terus berteman."

Aku terus memikirkan perkataan Ayumi sambil tidur terlentang dikamar tamu Ayumi. Jika terus dipikirkan perkataan Ayumi memang benar, aku hanya perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan masalah selesai. Tapi apakah akan semudah itu? Hah... semua ini membuatku sangat lelah, sebaiknya aku tidur dan memikirkannya besok lagi. Sial aku benci bangun papgi...

.

..

...

NO ONE POV

Keesokan paginya Ayumi mendapati kamar tamunya kosong dan beberapa lembar roti tawar yang hilang. Minseok sengaja meninggalkan apartment Ayumi pagi-pagi untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak terduga. minseok mengenal dengan baik seperti apa teman-temannya. Jadi minseok hanya berharap bahwa ayumi siap menghadapi tamu tak terduga dipagi yang tenang itu.

Dan benar saja, saat ayumi sedang mengoleskan selai kerotinya pintu aparmentnya tiba-tiba terbuka denga tidak halusnya dan tiga pria masuk dengan wajah garangnya melihat sekeliling seperti mencari seseorang.

"dimana dia?" pria yang seingat ayumi bernama kris bertnya dengan suara beratnya yang dingin.

"di-dia tidak ada disini." Ayumi menjawab dengan gugup karena masih terlalu terkejut.

"Aku hanya menemukan ini." Pria satunya keluar kamar mandi dengan membawa baju yang dipakai minseok kemarin.

"aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun." Pria yang satunya lagi keluar dari kamar ayumi dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Ehm... dia semalam tidur disini dan pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi." Ayumi menjelaskan setenang mungkin. "jadi tolong tinggalkan rumahku karena ini sudah termasuk melanggar privasi orang lain." Ayumi ingin berteriak didepan mereka tapi menahannya karena tidak mau membuat semuanya semakin rumit.

"sebaiknya kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun pada kami." Kris memperingatkan dengan memandang tajam kearah ayumi.

Merasa dipojokkan dengan pandangan tajam dari ketiga tamu tak diundangnya, ayumi kehilangan kesabarannya dan balik memandang tajam kearah tiga orang didepannya.

"dengarkan baik-baik, aku akan bicara jujur jadi jangan coba menginterupsi perkataanku." Sebelum melanjutkan ayumi menghela nafas dalam. "kalian adalah sekumpulan orang-orang berengsek yang egois yang dibutakan oleh obsesi kalian dan hanya bisa menyakiti orang yang benar-benar menganggap kalian sebagai hal terpenting baginya. Aku hanya kasihan padanya karena mengenal dan bahkan percaya pada makhluk rendahan seperti kalian. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika dia menghilang dari kehidupan menyedihkan kalian. dan jangan coba-coba untuk menginjakkan kaki kotor kalian lagi dirumah ini. Sekarang KELUAR!" kali ini ayumi benar-benar berteriak sambil menunjuk kearah pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Kau!..."

"Cukup Luhan, kita pergi sekarang."

"Tapi Lay..." luhan masih tidak terima dengan teriakkan ayumi.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Tanpa menoleh Kris berjalan kearah pintu diikuti Lay dan Luhan.

Setelah pintu tertutup ayumi menghela nafas lega. "Semoga saja mereka tidak bisa menemukan Minseok." Ayumi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan tanpa melanjutkan sarapannya dia bergegas kesekolahnya.

.

..

...

LAY POV

Setelah semalaman mencoba mencari informasi mengenai kebradaan Minseok, aku terbangun karena cahaya yang menyilaukan dari jendela kamarku. Sudah satu minggu minseok menghilang, kami semua sangat khawatir apalagi tangannya yang masih terluka. Hampir diseluruh kawasan seoul kami mencarinya dan bahkan suho membobol akses cctv hampir diseluruh korea selatan dan kami tetap tidak menemukannya. Satu tahun berteman dengan kami, Minseok pasti sudah bisa menebak apa saja yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menemukannya dan dia benar-benar bersembunyi dengan baik. Setelah pagi yang sepi karena beberapa dari kami memang tidak kembali ke dorm, siang ini kami semua berkumpul kembali mencoba mencari cara untuk menemukan Minseok.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Chen yang biasanya selalu memiliki ide kini terlihat frustasi karena kehabisan cara untuk bisa menemukan keberadaan Minseok.

"Aku sudah mencoba mencarinya lewat teman-temannya disekolahnya dulu tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kebaradaan Minseok." Bahkan Baekhyun yabg selalu ceria kini terlihat murung.

"Entahlah, aku bahkan mencarinya hampir keseluruh club malam diseoul, tapi aku tidak juga menemukannya." Kai menghela nafas lelah.

Melihat situasi kami saat ini aku jadi ingat kata-kata Ayumi beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin bernar jika kami memang menyakitinya dan bagaimana jika Minseok benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan kami. Rasa bersalah kini menyelimutiku, seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti mencarinya." Kata-kata DO membuat mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada keberatannya.

"Minseok sendiri yang tidak ingin kita menemukannya, jadi untuk apa kita mencarinya? Dan apa yang kita lakukan jika kita menemukannya? Apa kalian pernah memikirkannya?" aku bisa melihat dari ekspresi mereka bahwa apa yang DO katakan benar.

"Tetap saja kita harus mencarinya, tidak mengetahui keberadaannya membuatku tidak tenang." Tao menjawab dengan ekspresi tidak suka. "Apalagi jika dia bersama seseorang yang tidak aku ketahui." Tambahnya dengan nada cemburu.

"Ya, Tao benar. Aku ingin segera menemukannya dan memberi sedikit hukuman padanya karena sudah membuat kita khawatir." Kai merespon dengan sedikit seringaian diwajah lelahnya.

"ya, aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin segera memeluk tubuh mungilnya." Sehun ikut berseringai dengan matanya yang hampir tertutup kelelahan.

"Aku juga merindukan wajah marahnya yang imut..." Luhan menambahkan dengan wajah gemas.

Semua orang seolah sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan saat mereka menemukan Minseok.

"Apa hanya itu yang ada dipikiranmu?" DO yang biasanya tidak menanggapi dengan serius perkataan orang lain pun bertanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tapi DO, perkataan Kai ada benarnya. Minseok tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja dan membuat kami mencarinya seperti orang gila. Kurasa kita harus berhenti bersaing dan bersama-sama membuat Minseok hanya milik kita..."

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam ujung bibir Chanyeol membuatnya terduduk dilantai dengan sedikit darah diujung bibirnya. DO dengan nafas tersengal berdiri tepat didepan Chanyeol terduduk masih mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Minseok yang gila karena sudah mau berteman dengan orang sepertimu." DO berbicara dengan menggertakan giginya agar tidak berteriak.

Dengan masih terduduk, Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil mengusap darah diujung bibirnya. "Jangan membuat dirimu seolah kau adalah yang paling baik disini Do Kyungsoo. Kau juga sama-sama ingin memilikinya, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan kami."

"Kau mungkin benar, tapi setidaknya aku tidak serendah dirimu yang hanya berpikir untuk menguasai tubuhnya dan memuaskan nafsumu saja."

BUGH!

Kini giliran DO yang tesungkur kelantai dengan ujung bibir yang berdarah, aku bahkan tidak melihat Chanyeol berdiri.

"Kau tidak terima dengan perkataanku barusan atau kau tidak terima bahwa yang kukatakan memang benar?" DO bertanya sambil berdiri dan kini memandang Chanyeol tajam.

Kini mereka berdua hanya berdiri sambil saling memandang tajam satu sama lain. Dan kami semua hanya melihatnya tanpa mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Disaat seperti ini persahabatan kami seolah-olah tidak ada artinya. Aku bisa merasakannya saat Minseok mulai memasuki kehidupan kami. Bagaimana kami bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih darinya, persahabatan kami tidak sekuat kelihatannya.

"Oke, jika aku adalah makhluk rendahan, berarti kau adalah mahkhluk munafik yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng tenangmu membuat Minseok merasa nyaman disekitarmu lalu kau memakannya. Kita semua memang seperti itu kan? Didepannya kita menjadi malaikat pelindungnya dan setelah kita mendapakatkannya kita bebas memainkannya."

Sebelum DO melayangkan tinjunya aku melakukannya terlebih dahulu tapi DO tetap ingin menghantamkan tinjunya kearah Chanyeol dan dengan cepat aku menahannya dengan tendanganku. Kini keduanya terduduk dilantai dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus marah. Aku berdiri diantara mereka berdua dengan nafas yang menderu mencoba menenangkan diriku. Sesaat suasana ruangan ini sangat sunyi bahkan suara deru nafas kamipun tidak terdengar. Tapi sebuah isakan pelan membuat kami semua refleks menoleh kearah pintu dorm dan disanalah dua orang berdiri dengan Minseok berada didekapan (lebih tepatnya mulut Minseok yang dibekap seseorang dibelakangnya) seorang namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu darinya." Suara berat Kris terdengar lebih mengancam.

Namja dibelakang Minseok melepaskan bekapannya dan tersenyum mengejek kearah kami. "Aku hanya membantunya untuk mengetahui seberapa rendahan teman-temannya. Benarkan Minseokie?~" masih dengan senyum mengejeknya namja itu kini merangkulkan tangannya dipundak Minseok dari belakang.

"Brengsek!..."

"Jangan! Ja-Jangan mendekat." Sebelum sempat Luhan meju lebih jauh lagi, Chen menahan pundak Luhan saat mendengar teriakan Minseok.

Mata Minseok berkaca-kaca tapi tidak menangis, Minseok tidak akan menagis kami semua tahu itu.

"A-aku sudah mendengar semuanya. To-tolong lupakan semua perasaan kalian padaku, tolong lupakan aku... kumohon..."

Dan satu tetes air bening itu membasahi pipinya yang tidak sechubby dulu lagi dan hal itu juga yang membuat kami tahu seberapa dalam kami telah menyakitinya.

"Hakyeon-ah ayo kita pergi."

Dan Minseok pergi menjauh dengan Hakyeon mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami semua hanya bisa terpaku ditempat kami tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Perkataan Minseok barusan dan ekspresi tersakiti diwajahnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya bahwa kami sudah menghancurkan semuanya. Persahabatan kami dan hubungan kami dengan Minseok.

LAY POV END

.

..

...

"Hey pemalas! Kau tidur atau mati hah?" teriak hakyeon sambil memandangi gundukan besar diatas tempat tidurnya yang tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan teriakan maha dasyatnya.

"jadi kau tidak mau bangun hah?" masih tidak ada respon. Dan hakyeon mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Oke kalau itu maumu, semoga saja aku masih menyimpan nomor pelayan pribadimu –siapa namannya? Ah paman...?  
"Oke, ada yang bisa kubantu tuan cha?" dengan rambut berantakannya Minseok akhirnya keluar dari selimut yang membungkus badannya dan menatapa hakyeon terganggu.

Melihat reaksi lucu temannya hakyeon hanya tersenyum kecil. "ini sudah sangat siang, setidaknya kau bangun sebentar untuk makan dan kau bisa melanjutkan hibernasimu itu." Hakyeon berkata dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Mendengar perkataan hakyeon, minseok malah terlentang ditempat tidur dengan pandangan menerawang. "huh... aku berharap manusia benar-benar bisa berhibernasi maka aku akan berhibernasi selama 20 tahun, dan saat bangun semua masalahku pasti sudah selesai..."

Hakyeon hanya bisa memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan lucu juga simpati. "kau tahu masalah tidak akan selesai jika kau tidak menyelesaikannya, seberapa lama pun kau menghindarinya."

Minseok masih dengan terlentang diam saja tidak berniat menanggapi perkataan yang terdengar sangat masuk akal itu.

"YA! Jangan tidur lagi, aku membawa makanan! Lihat tubuhmu itu, teman-temanmu akan membunuhku jika melihat tubuhmu yang tinggal kulit dan tulang itu."

"Ck... temanku itu cuma kau saja, jadi tidak mungkin kau membunuh dirimu sendiri." Minseok bangun dengan wajah bersungut-sungutnya dan membuka bungkusan yang dibawa hakyeon.

Akhirnya setelah hakyeon mengomel panjang lebar kini minseok sudah layak disebut sebagai manusia, karena selama tinggal diapartmen Hakyeon, minseok hanya menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk tidur dan setelah satu minggu akhirnya hakyeon tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya melihat penampilan Minseok yang sudah seperti gelandangan dengan pakaian lusuh dan rambut acak-acakan. Bahakan gelandangan masih meluangkan waktunya untuk mencari makanan, sedangkan minseok harus diteriaki dan diseret hanya sekedar untuk makan.

Dengan masih bersungut-sungut Minseok duduk disofa. "Bahkan paman Lee tidak secerewet kau..." minseok terus menggerutu karena masih tidak terima diseret dan dikunci didalam kamar mandi agar mau mandi.

"bahkan gelandangan tidak sejorok dirimu, kapan terakhir kali kau mandi hah?" hakyeon ikut duduk disamping minseok dengan membawa snack berukuran besar yang langsung direbut oleh Minseok.

"tetap saja kau tidak perlu menyertku dan mnegunciku didalam kamar mandi.."

"kau tidak akan mandi jika aku tidak melakukannya..."

Sejenak keheningan yang nyaman menyelimuti mereka berdua, hakyeon yang mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membahas masalah minseok, sedangkan orang yang sedang dipikirkan hakyeon terlalu sibuk memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya yang kini sudah menggembung lucu.

"makannya pelan-pelan, kau bisa tersedak..." hakyeon menasehati Minseok sambil membersihkan mulut minseok yang belepotan bumbu makanan. "minseok-ah... mengenai masalahmu..."

"ehmm... jadi ini waktunya ya... " Minseok menjauhkan tangan yang masih mencoba membersihkan mulut juga pipinya. "kau benar, aku tidak bisa terus menghindari masalahku tapi..." berhenti sejenak, minseok memainkan makanan didalam bungkus snacknya. "aku... harus... menghabiskanmakananinidulu (dikatakan dengan cepat) hehehe"

Hakyeon menepuk keningnya kesal karena berhasil dibohongi Minseok. "Kau..."

"ya ya, aku tahu aku tahu, aku pasti akan segera menyelesaikan masalahku." Kata minseok ceria dengan terus memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"kau selalu mengatakan itu jika kita membahas msalahmu, dan setelah dua minggu kau hanya tidur disini, menurutmu aku akan percaya dengan perkataanmu?" hakyeon bertanya dengan pandangan menilai. "aku tadi melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahku dan sepertinya mereka menanyakan mengenai keberadaanmu. Untung saja aku berhasil menghindar."

"mereka pasti orang ayahku..."

"masih ada yang lebih buruk dari itu, setelah bel pulang berbunyi aku diseret keatap oleh teman sekelasku sendiri dan memaksaku untuk memberitahukan keberadaanmu... teman-temanmu itu benar-benar gengster, mampu mengubah teman sekelasku sendiri menjadi musuhku bahkan mengancamku. Ck..." Hakyeon berkomentar dengan nada tidak percaya.

Minseok tidak terlalu terkejut dengan cerita hakyeon, tentu saja mereka bersebalas mampu melakukan itu. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa mereka disebut penguasa seoul. "kalau begitu saatnya aku pergi, tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi. Kau juga,, kau akan mendapat lebih banyak masalah jika aku terus disini." Minseok membalas dengan menundukkan kepalanya tanda merasa bersalah karena sudah melibatkan temannya sendiri dalam maslahnya.

"Hey jangan seperti itu, itulah gunanya teman." Ucap hakyeon dengan menepuk-nepuk kepala Minseok. "aku akan membantu sebisaku oke... jadi jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu."

"tetap saja, cepat atau lambat ayahku atau mereka pasti akan segera menemukan tempat ini."

Tepat setelah ucapan minseok selesai, bel pintu hakyeon berbunyi membuat penghuni apartment itu terkejut.

"Shit! Buka pintu setelah aku pergi..." Minseok langsung berlari kearah dapur dan memasuki sebuah pintu rahasia untuk melarikan diri dari apartment bawah tanah itu.

Hakyeon yang mendengar pintunya yang digedor langsung berjalan cepat kearah pintu setelah memastikan minseok sudah pergi.

Saat membuka pintu, beberapa pria berpakaian hitam yang hakyeon lihat di depan gerbang sekolahnya menatap tajam kearahnya. "Diamana tuan muda?"

Meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, hakyeon mencoba menjawab. "dia sudah pergi... tadi pagi..." hakyeon gugup karena mereka terus menatapnya tajam mencoba mencari kebohongan diwajah hakyeon. "Su-sungguh! Minseok tidak ada disini. Kalian bisa menggeledah rumahku jika kalian tidak percaya."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, pria yang berdiri paling depan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menggeledah apartmen hakyeon dengan isyarat dari kepalanya. Setelah beberapa menit yang menurut hakyeon seperti selamanya orang-orang itu keluar dengan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda negatif.

"kami hanya menemukan sepetunya saja." Salah satu dari mereka memberi tahu dengan nada datar.

"Kau tidak tahu kemana tuan muda Minseok pergi kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak memberitahuku." Dengan perasaan lega, hakyeon mulai rileks dihadapan tamu tak diundangnnya.

"kalau begitu kami akan pergi, maaf ketidaknyamanannya." Dan orang-orang itu pergi meninggalkan hakyeon yang megeluarkan nafasnya lega.

"setidaknya mereka meminta maaf" gumam hakyeon sambil menutup pintu apartmennya.

Setelah pintu itu benar-benar tertutup, seseorang yang berada di gedung yang bersebelahan dengan gedung apartemen hakyeon juga menurunkan teropongnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya sambil memperhatikan mobil yang dikendarai orang suruhan ayah Minseok pergi.

"hasilnya negatif." Ucap singkat chen dan langsung menutup panggilannya lalu meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

.

..

...

Minsek berjalan gontai dijalanan yang lumaya ramai dengan hoodie menutupi kepalanya. Orang-orang melihatinya aneh karena minseok yang hanya memakai sandal rumah dimusim dingin. Helaan nafas lembut terus keluar dari bibir mungil itu tanda lelah, lelah menghindari orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi orang terdekatnya. Minseok benar-benar lelah melarikan diri, tapi minseok benar-benar tidak memiliki ide apapun untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dan lebih buruk lagi karena minseok tidak bisa meminta bantuan dari siapapun lagi. Sejenak minseok berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan tiba-tiba saja minseok mulai sesak dengan keramain yang mengelilinginya. Dengan langkah tergesa miseok memilih bebelok kesebuah gang yang lumayan sepi untuk menenangkan diri. Minseok tidak pernah merasa selemah ini dalam hidupnya, juga tidak pernah merasa sepengcut ini karena hanya terus menghindari masalahnya.

"hah... aku butuh tidur.." minseok mengeluh dengan mengusak rambutnya kasar.

Sebuah suara gaduh mambangunkan Minseok dari tidur nyenyaknya dibangku taman. Koran yang menutupi wajahnya jatuh saat minseok bangkit dari bangku yang ditidurinya sambil menggosok matanya dan melihat sekeliling taman yang kini mulai ramai dipenuhi penjual makanan juga para pengunjung. Mencium bau makanan perut minseok bereaksi dengan mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafasnnya lemah karena minseok bahkan lebih miskin dari gelandangan. Karena malam sudah menyelimuti kota seoul rasa dingin itu mulai terasa menyakitkan ditubuh minseok yang hanya terbungkus hoodie hakyeon dan celana jeans yang terlalu tipis untuk musim dingin.. Dengan membekap tubuhnya yang menggigil minseok berjalan kegang-gang yang tidak terlalu ramai. Senyum lebar langsung menghiasi wajahnya saat matanya menangkap beberapa orang sedang duduk mengelilingi sumber kehangatan. Mereka pasti para tunawisma, pikir minseok dan dengan langkah tergesa berjalan mendekati perapian yang dikelilingi oleh para tunawisma itu.

"emm, permisi... boleh saya..."

"wah nak, kau menggigil. Cepat duduk disini." Salah satu kakek-kekek disanan memberikan minseok sebuah jaket hangat yang agak lusuh.

Dengan senyumnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pelan, minseok duduk didepan perapian dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang membeku.

"Kau melarikan diri dari rumah?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dari salah satu kakek-kakek itu membuat minseok sedikit tekejut. "hehe, apakah terlihat jelas?" minseok menjawab dengan nada bercandanya.

Para tunawisma itu tertawa kecil dengan jawaban pasrah minseok. "bahkan kami yang seorang tunawisma masih memakai sepatu dan baju hangat dimusim dingin. Sedangkan kau terlihat sedang terburu-buru saat meninggalkan rumahmu." Kakek itu berkata dengan nada jenaka yang membuat minseok nyaman.

"dan kami punya makanan yang pastinya sangat kau butuhkan selain perapian ini. Aku bisa mendengar suara perutmu sejak kau berjalan kearah kami." Satu-satunya nenek diperapian itu mengulurkan sebuah roti isi yang minseok terima dengan kedua tangannya.

"terima kasih."

Minseok kini memakan roti itu dengan senyum lebar yang kini jarang diperlihatkan. Selama beberapa hari ini minseok belum pernah merasa senyaman dan sedamai ini.

"ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu apa yang orang-orang lakukan saat mereka berkumpul didepan perapian selain menghangatkan diri emm...?"

"Minseok, Kim Minseok nama saya."

"nak minseok, selain menghangatkan diri mereka juga bisa berbagi cerita. Entah cerita bahagia maupun sedih, lucu maupun membosankan. menceritakan masalah orang lain atau masalah sendiri. Dan kau tahu... biasanya orang-orang tua seperti kami adalah pendengr yang baik. Jadi Minseok-ah jangan sungkan untuk berbagi, mungkin kami tidak bisa banyak membantu tapi mengeluarkan semuanya lebih baik daripada memendamnya.

Minseok hanya duduk terpaku mendengar kata-kata dari salah satu kakek itu. "emm,,, aku dengan orang tuaku..." minseok memulai. "hubunganku dengan orangtuaku sangat buruk, terutama dengan ayahku. Ayahku terlalu berharap padaku yang tidak ingin melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Bahkan pembicaraan terakhir kami hanya berupa teriakan kemarahan. Lalu sahabat-sahabat yang paling kupercayai mulai menginginkan habungan kami lebih dari sahabat. Awalnya mereka tidak memperlihatkan keinginan itu namun kesabaran ada batasnya dan mereka mulai menunjukkannya dengan jelas bahkan mereka menghancurkan persahabatan bertahun-tahun mereka hanya demi seorang pengecut seperti aku. Dan saat semuanya semakin menyesakkan, aku mulai melarikan diri. menghindari masalahku seperti seorang pengecut yang sebenarnya." Minseok mengakiri ceritanya sambil membayangkan kembali masa-masa dimana dia bisa tertawa bebas bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dan dengan helaan nafas yang dalam minseok merasa lega karena bisa mengeluarkan semuanya.

"kau tau nak, terkadang masalah yang rumit hanya perlu diselesaikan dengan cara paling sederhana." Ucap nenek-nenek yang duduk didepannya.

"paling sederhana? Apa itu?"

"dengan berbicara. Seperti kau bercerita pada kami. Jangan memikirkan dampak setelah kau berbicara pada mereka. Biarkan mereka tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Utarakan semua kata yang tak terucap selama ini. bahkan terkadang masalah menjadi rumit karena sebuah kesalahpahaman yang kecil dan jalan satu-satunya adalah berbicara. Setelah kau mengatakan semuanya, itu giliran mereka untuk memikirkan semuanya dan memutuskan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

Minseok hanya menatap kobaran api itu dengan pandangan menerawang. "terdengar sangat mudah saat mengatakannya." Gumam minseok pada dirinya sedndiri.

Mendengar nada putus asa minseok, mereka memandang minseok dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah keriput mereka. "kau hanya perlu mencobanya nak, mencoba tidak akan menyakiti siapapun." Saran salah satu dari mereka sambil menepuk nepuk punggung minseok tanda memberi dukungan. Merasakan dukungan itu, Minseok memberika senyum lecilnya.

"Ya aku hanya perlu mencobanya. Ya... aku besok akan mencobanya." Kini senyum kecil itu berubah menjadi senyum lebar. Senyum khas seoarang kim minseok. Senyum minseok yang sebenarnya.

Sejenak ketenangan yang nyaman menyelimuti mereka, hingga akhirnya suara gaduh dari permepatan gang yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Minseok menengok sumber suara dibelakangnya dan disana berdiri beberapa berandalan yang tertawa sangat menggagu dipendengaran minseok. Namun minseok mulai menajamkan pendengarannya saat salah satu dari mereka menyebut nama yang familiar dipendengaran minseok.

"Jadi bukan kris yang memimpin geng ituhuh?" tanya seorang pria yang bersikap seperti leader.

"jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya, justru yang memiliki penampila tidak mencoloklah yang memimpin geng bocah ingusan itu. Namanya suho, dia selalu memiliki cara licik untuk menjebak musuh-musuh mereka."

"dan besok adalah waktunya pembalasan untuk menjebak mereka."

Minseok bahkan bisa merasakan pria itu menyeringai setelah selesai dengan ucapannya.

"tapi hyungnim, apa sebenarnya rencanamu? Hyungnim hanya mengatakan tentang serangan besar-besaran."

Minseok menegang ditempat duduknya setelah mendengar ucapan salah satu pria itu.

"Serangan yang kumaksud adalah serangan penuh, kita kepung mereka saat di pemakaman besok. Menurut informanku mereka akan memperingati kematian orangtua salah satu anggota mereka dan daerah pemakaman itu cukup tertutup dengan membawa banyak orang kita pasti bisa mengahncurkan bocah-bocah ingusan itu."

Gelak tertawa terdengar mengganggu ditelinga Minseok yang masih duduk didepan perapian. Minseok bepikir untuk melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan mereka dan saat memikirkannya lagi hanya ada satu cara.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada para tunwisma itu, Minseok dengan langkah pasti Minseok menngikuti para berandalan yang berjalan menjauh. Gelak tertawa yang terus terdengar diiringi dengan kata-kata mengejek teman-temannya yang akan mereka hancurkan besok membuat Minseok mempercepat langkahnya. Pandangan matanya manangkap sabuah balok kayu yang tergeletak dibawah tiang listrik, mengambilnya pelan da tanpa aba-aba Minseok memukulkan balok itu tepat kekepala salah satu dari berandalan itu. Dengan membabi buta Minseok memukuli para berandalan yang masih terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi dengan serangan tiba-tibanya. Seseorang yang berbadan paling besar bereaksi pertama dan membalas pukulan Minseok dengan memukulnya tepat dipipi kirinya. Minseok yang sendirian cukup kewalahan menghadapi ketujuh lawannya, walaupun dirinya sudah babak belur Minseok terus mengayunkan balok kayunya dua dari mereka berhasil dibuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dengan pukulan keras dikepala dan dipunggung mereka.

"Brengsek...! bocah sialan!" salah satu dari mereka mengumpat dengan keras saat terkena pukulan Minseok.

"Kalian yang brengsek karena membuat rencana bodoh seperti itu, sebelum kalian menghancurkan mereka aku akan menghancurkan kalian..." minseok kembali menjatuhkan empat dari mereka dengan pukulan talak diwajah dan beberapa area fatal mereka.

Minseok terkejut saat tiba-tiba seseorang manarik kerahnya dari balakang membuatnya terjatuh dan melepaskan balok kayu ditangannya, Minseok segera berdiri dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sekarang hanya kita berdua bocah tengik..."

"Dan setelah itu akan hanya ada aku..."

Dengan gerakan cepat Minseok menendang perut orang didepannya dan Minseok mendapatkan lagi pukulan diwajahnya yang kini sudah babak belur. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Minseok membalas dengan memberikan pukulan berkali-kali diwajah dan diperut lawannya walaupun Minseok terkena beberapa kali pukulan keras, dia tetap membalas pukulan-pukulan itu dengan sama kerasnya. Minseok berhasil menendang lawannya sampai terjatuh dijalan beraspal itu namun hal itu juga membuat lawannya berhasil meraih balok kayu yang tergelatak dan dengan cepat memukulkannya kearah kepala Minseok dan berhasil ditangkis dengan lengannya.

"Bocah brengsek sepertimu akan menghancurkanku huh? Setidaknya kau harus hidup lebih lama lagi untuk itu bocah..." orang bertubuh besar itu memandang remeh Minseok yang terpojok didinding gang kerena pukulan keras dikakinya mambuat Minseok kesusahan berdiri. "Kau akan hancur malam ini dan setelah itu teman-teman bodohmu selanjutnya..."

PRANK!

Minseok melihat dengan benci orang yang kini terhuyung dengan kepala berdarah akibat pukulan botol minuman darinya. Tanpa membuang waktu Minseok menendang perutnya dan membuat pria itu tersungkur dijalanan beraspal, dengan perasaan kesal Minseok terus meberikan tendangan-tendangan keras pada tubuh yang tak berdaya itu. Minseok seolah-olah sedang meluapkan semua kekesalannya selama ini dan tidak menghiraukan erangan kesakitan dari orang yang yang terus menerima tendangannya.

"Ya! Bocah hentikan!" Sebuah suara dalam berteriak kearah Minseok yang mana diabaikannya.

"Hei hei! Hentikan kubilang!" orang itu kemudian menarik lengan Minseok dengan paksa dan berhasil menghentikan tendangan asalnya.

"Lepaskan!" minseok mencoba meronta namun cengkraman pria itu sangat kuat membuatnya hanya bisa meronta liar. "Kalian sama redahnya dengan pria itu, hanya berani beraksi saat beramai-ramai..."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, kami hanya mau membantumu agar tidak menjadi seorang pembunuh."

Minseok lalu mengikuti arah pandang pria yang masih mencengkeram lengannya dan terkejut saat melihat pria yang dihajarnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan banyak darah disekitar wajahnya.

"A-apa di-dia ma-mat..."

"Dia hanya pingsan, dan kau sebaiknya ikut kami. Lukamu juga bukan luka ringan. Suho dan yang lainnya dalam perjalanan kemari."

Mendengar nama Suho dan lainnya disebut Minseok kembali mencoba melepaskan diri dan bahkan menendang orang-orang disekitarnya dengan liar namun tubuhnya menyerah karena kelelahan dan luka-lukanya semakin terasa menyakitkan saat dirinya bergerak secara paksa.

"Zelo, Jongup... kalian urus pria itu..." Pria yang memegangi Minseok memerintahkan sambil menarik Minseok menjauhi tempat berkelahinya.

"Baik!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

TBC..

.

..

...

Jangan bosen bacanya karena kalian yang minta chapternya dipanjangin ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Friend Or?

Chap 23 END!

Kim Minseok Exo Member – Other DLDR, BL, Straight, M, Little Bit Humor (I Hope), Brothership, Friendship, Romance (?)

.

..

...

BEFORE

"A-apa di-dia ma-mat..."

"Dia hanya pingsan, dan kau sebaiknya ikut kami. Lukamu juga bukan luka ringan. Suho dan yang lainnya dalam perjalanan kemari."

Mendengar nama Suho dan lainnya disebut Minseok kembali mencoba melepaskan diri dan bahkan menendang orang-orang disekitarnya dengan liar namun tubuhnya menyerah karena kelelahan dan luka-lukanya semakin terasa menyakitkan saat dirinya bergerak secara paksa.

"Zelo, Jongup... kalian urus pria itu..." Pria yang memegangi Minseok memerintahkan sambil menarik Minseok menjauhi tempat berkelahinya.

"Baik!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

.

DITEMPAT LAIN

Sudah seharian Suho mengamati hampir seluruh cctv yang dipasang di Seoul dan dirinya tidak mendapat hasil apapun. Helaan nafas kasar terus keluar dari bibirnya tanda frustasi. Karena sudah malam mereka bersebelas kini berkumpul bersama di dorm dengan terus mengamati ponsel maupun laptop mereka untuk mendapat informasi terbaru dari orang-orang suruhan mereka. Sebuah dering ponsel membuyarkan kesunyian yang melelahkan itu.

Dengan wajah berharap Suho menjawab ponsel dari salah satu temannya.

"Yongguk... kuharap kau membawa kabar baik." Suho menjawab dengan sedikit nada bercanda yang dipaksakan.

"Ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar kabar baik, bocah yang kau cari-cari ada ditempat kami –babak belur- tapi masih hidup. Sebaiknya kau cepat kamari, dia terus mencoba melarikan diri dari kami. –Ya! Ikat dia jika perlu! –biarkan aku pergi! – suho sebaiknya kau super cepat kemari, dia sudah menendang Himchan dua kali... tut...tut..."

Suho mengamati ponselnya dengan pandangan lega, tanpa membuang waktu saat Yongguk mengatakan Minseok ada ditempat mereka, Suho langsung memerintahkan yang lain untuk menyiapkan mobil dan langsung pergi ketempat Yongguk.

Sesampainya disana mereka hanya diam saat melihat Minseok dengan wajah cemberutnya duduk didepan tv dan seseorang dengan wajah frustasinya mencoba mengobati luka-luka diwajah Minseok yang mana Minseok selalu menangkisnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya saat akan diolesi dengan salep penyembuh luka.

"Kubilang sakiit! Jangan menyentuhnya!." Minseok berteriak kesal saat lukanya mencoba diolesi dengan obat.

"Tapi lukamu harus diberi obat agar tidak infeksi..."

"Tetap saja..."

"Minseok?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar mirip seperti suara Kris memanggilnya dan membuatnya menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Ugh... kalian..."

"Kalian sudah datang... terimakasih Tuhan... aku hampir menambah luka bocah ini jika kalian tidak segera datang. Bahkan Himchan sudah menyerah setelah ditendang dua kali oleh bocah itu."

"Salahnya karena menekan lukaku terlalu kuat..." Minseok menggerutu dengan pandangan terarah pada tv didepannya.

"Kalian dengar sendiri? Bocah ini benar-benar..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Suho bertanya pada Yongjae yang masih sibuk dengan kotak p3k nya.

"Bocah ini baru saja menghajar Kang dan anak buahnya tanpa alasan."

"Hei! Aku punya alasannya. Sibrengsek itu berencana menyerang kalian dipemakaman besok makanya aku menghajar mereka duluan."

"Kau tau itu berbahaya Minseok." Baekhyun yang kini duduk disamping Minseok menggantikan Yongjae merawat luka Minseok. sedangkan Yongjae memilih pergi kedapur.

"kalian lebih berbahaya sebenarnya." Minseok menjawab dengan nada acuhnya.

Sesaat hanya terdengar suara tv yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan-pelan menngoleskan salep luka pada wajah babak belur Minseok.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian." minseok berkata dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun pada kami Minseok." Luhan merespon dengan suara pelan karena mereka semua benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan pada Minseok setelah semua yang terjadi.

Minseok kelihatan ragu-ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya dengan helaan nafas pelan Minseok mencoba merangkai kata yang pas untuk teman-temannya.

"A-aku... akutidakmenyukaikalian..."

"rangkaian kata yang bagus Kim Minseok.." Minseok merutuki kebodohannya.

"huh?"

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari mereka selain wajah tandatanya sambil mencoba mencerna perkataan supercepat Minseok.

"Ma-maksudku, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan kalian. aku lebih suka berteman dengan kalian sebenarnya." Dengan pipi memerahnya Minseok berkata dengan tatapan lurus kearah tv dan mengabaikan semua tatapan yang diarahkan padanya.

Saat menunggu respon dari teman-temannya Minseok merasakan sebuah tangan mengusak pelan rambutnya. Saat mendongak Minseok melihat Lay dengan senyum dimpelnya terarah pada dirinya. "Kami tahu kau tidak akan membalas perasaan kami setelah apa yang kau lihat waktu itu, tapi kami tidak menyangka jika kau akan mengatakannya secara langsung pada kami." Dengan masih mengusak rambutnya Lay terus tersenyum tulus kearah Minseok.

"Tapi kami senang kau mangatakannya Minseok, setelah semua yang terjadi berteman adalah jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Chanyeol yang merasa bersalahjuga ikut tersenyum kearah Minseok.

Setelah atmosfir yang aneh tadi akhirnya semuanya kembali normal dengan senyum terlukis diwajah mereka.

"Bagus jika kalian sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Masalah Kang juga sudah kubereskan, jadi kalian bisa melakukan acara peringatan kematian besok dengan tenang." Yongguk tiba-tiba keluar dengan kelima orang dibelakangnya.

"Hei bocah kau hebat juga berkelahi, Kang benar-benar kacau.." Minseok mengenal pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kau lebih muda dariku bocah..." gerutu Minseok tidak terima dipanggil bocah oleh bocah lainnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, ini sudah larut dan kau butuh istirahat Minseok." Suho menyarankan sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih Yongguk juga kalian semua dan kami minta maaf sudah menyusahkan kalian." Kris yang juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya membantu memapah Minseok yang terhuyung saat akan berdiri.

"Aku akan menerima maaf kalian jika bocah itu yang meminta maaf secara langsung padaku. Dia sudah menendang perutku dua kali." Himchan yang masih tidak terima memberikan respon ketusnya.

"Minseok?" Lay yang ikut memegangi Minseok memberikan perintah melalui matanya saat melihat Minseok enggan untuk meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf dan terima kasih." Sembil menunduk minseok berkata dengan suara lirih.

"Ya ucapkan dengan benar, kau terdengar tidak tulus..." Himchan memprotes dengan suara kencangnya.

"AKU MINTA MAAF SUDAH MENENDANGMU DAN TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENOLONGKU!... PUAS!?" karena berteriak terlalu keras Minseok meringis kesakitan.

Dengan kekehan pelan mereka berduabelas meninggalkan tempat Yongguk.

Setelah sampai didorm, Lay dan DO membantu Minseok membersihkan luka-luka diseluruh tubuhnya yang mana cukup parah dengan terus merigis dan mengumpat Lay dan DO berhasil merawat seluruh luka Minseok didalam klinik kecil mereka. Dikamar mandi yang terletak dikamar Luhan, Kris dan Suho sedang sibuk menyiapkan air panas dan handuk untuk mandi Minseok. Luhan sendiri menyiapkan pakaian untuk Minseok.

Diluar kamar dan klini Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai sibuk didapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam tertunda Minseok sedangkan Tao, Baekhyun dan Chen sedang menyiapkan banyak kasur dan beberapa selimut juga bantal didepan tv karena mereka berencana tidur bersama malam ini. setelah beberapa hari mengecewakan Minseok, mereka ingin menebusnya dengan memperlakukan Minseok sebaik mungkin mulai sekarang dan dengan janji yang tak terucap mereka tidak akan membiarkan Minseok terluka lagi, menjaga fisik juga perasaanya karena mencintai tidak harus memiliki klise memang tapi melihat Minseok bahagia itulah cinta yang sebeanarnya.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Minseok berucap pelan.

Kini mereka semua terbaring nyaman ditumpukan selimut dan bantal yang dibuat Tao, Baekhyun dan Chen. Minseok tersenyum bahagia karena bisa merasakan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya.

"Kami yang berterima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan kami bahkan membahayakan diri sendiri sampai terluka parah." Tao yang terbaring disamping Minseok menggenggam pelan tangan mungil itu.

"Kami juga minta maaf membuatmu harus menjalani hal-hal buruk selama ini. kami benar-benar egois..." Sehun yang terbaring disisi Minseok yang satunya juga ikut menggengam tangan mungil dengan sedikit goresan itu.

"Selama ini aku selalu merasa sial karena telah dilahirkan dan setelah aku bertemu dengan kalian, kurasa aku bisa menikmati kesialanku dengan senang hati. Bertemu dengan kalian membuatku merasakan hal-hal hebat. Sudahlah, pembicaraan seperti ini benar-benar tidak cocok untuk kalian dan aku sangat lelah, aku ingin tidur. Jalja~..."

Dengan perasaan puas Minseok menutup seluruh tubuhnya dan memulai perjalanannya dialam mimpi.

.

Dengan pakaian hitam resmi keduabelas pria itu dengan serius melakukan penghormatan didepan makam ibu Luhan, dengan sebuah kruk Minseok tidak bisa bersujud seperti yang lainnya dan menundukkan kepalanya tanda horamt.

Setelah selesai mereka menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan siang, Minseok cukup terkejut saat melihat dari kejauhan Ayumi yang duduk dengan ekspresi bosannya.

"Kalian yang memanggilanya?" Minseok bertanya penasaran.

"Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sebenarnya dia juga yang membantu kami menyadari semua kesalahan kami." Lay menjawab sambil membukakan pintu restoran.

"Ayumi memang pintar dengan kata-katanya."

Ayumi langsung berdiri dengan mata melebar saat melihat Minseok dengan sebuah kruk menyangga tubuhnya dan wajah yang babak belur mendekatinya bersama kesebelas temannya.

"Bukankah kalian gengster yang ditakuti seluruh preman diseoul dan kalian bahkan tidak bisa menjaga orang yang kalian cintai dari terluka. Gengster macam apa kalian ini..."

Yang lain hanya meringis saat mendengar kata-kata pedas Ayumi den memilih diam sambil duduk diam memilih menu untuk mereka makan.

"Minseok kau..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, mereka merawatku dengan sangat baik." Minseok memberikan senyuman meyakinkannya. "Dan kau benar, aku sudah mengatakannya semuanya pada mereka dan mereka tidak marah. Masalah kami sudah selesai." Minseok memberikan senyum bahagianya yang membuat Ayumi cukup terkejut karena baru pertama kalinya melihat senyum Minseok begitu bahagia.

"Kau sangat manis, aku ingin memakanmu..."

"Yak! Sakit...!" Minseok mengelus pelan pipinya yang terluka mendapat cubitan cinta dari Ayumi.

"Kau tidak bisa memakan apa yang menjadi milik kami." Luhan merangkul Minseok dari samping dengan memberikan tatapan possesiv pada Ayumi.

"Kukira kalian sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian." Ayumi berkata dengan nada menyindir.

"Kalian mulai lagi, aku bukan milik siapa-siapa. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi..." Minseok menegaskan dengan menatap satu-persatu temana-temannya .

"Aku hanya bercanda Minseok, tapi tetap saja Ayumi tidak boleh memakanmu." Luhan memberikan tatapan possesiv terkhirnya pada Ayumi yang terlihat tidak bercanda sama sekali.

Selesai makan mereka semua termasuk Ayumi sedang berkumpul ditaman menikmati udara segar dibawah pohon rindang dengan gita yang dibawa Chanyeol mereka semua bernyanyi dengan tidak jelas dengan gelak tawa yang nyaring.

"Oh aku hampir lupa, tentang perjodohan kita Minseok..."

"APA!?" kesebelas pria itu berteriak bersamaan membuat Ayumi harus menutup telinganya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak!" Ayumi ikut berteriak tidak terima.

"Per-perjoodohan? Kau dengan Minseok?" Chen bertanya dengan nada tidak terimanya.

"Iya, maaf kami membohongi kalian. Bocah ini (menunjuk Minseok) terlalu takut kalian akan marah jika dia memberitahukan tentang perjodohan ini makanya dia berbohong."

Minseok yang masih terkejut hanya bungkam sambil pura-pura sibuk dengan rumput yang sudah dianggap sebagai teman barunya.

"Lalu..." Kai yang ingin menolak perjodohan itu membatalkan niatnya karena bagaimana pun ini bukan urusannya setelah semua masalah yang terjadi.

"Lalu perjodohannya dibatalkan..."

"APA!?" Kini giliran Minseok yang berteriak terkejut dan mengabaikan teman barunyan coret rumput.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku dulu... God... begini kemarin aku menemui orangtuaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memilki pacar, makanya aku meminta perjodohanku dengan Minseok dibatalkan dan mereka dengan sangat mengejutkan setuju dengan syarat aku harus berhenti membuat masalah disekolahku dan... perjodohan kami pun dibatalkan."

Keduabelas pria itu hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Ayumi tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih Ayumi, padahal aku juga memikirkan ide yang sama..."

"Kau juga akan berpacaran?" Baekhyun memotong dengan kernyitan didahinya.

"Iya, maksudku berpura-pura punya pacar seperti Ayumi dan berjanji tidak akan berkelahi lagi." Minseok menjelaskan dengan cepat melihat reaksi tidak terima dari teman-temannya.

"Siapa bilang aku berpura-pura punya pacar..."

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, kau hanya bilang dibawah pohon ditaman gangnam dan disini ada lebih dari sepuluh pohon Ayumi. Ck."

Seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian santainya menghampiri mereka dengan gumaman pelannya.

"Dujun! Kau datang..." dengan semangat Ayumi berdiri dan langsung memeluk erat pria yang dipanggil Dujun itu.

"Kau... pria bar itu?" Minseok bertanya dengan tidak yakin karena rambut Dujun waktu itu ditata rapi menunjukkan keningnya sedangkan saat ini rambutnya dibiarkan begitu saja menutupi keningnya.

"Hei kau bocah pemarah itu ya, wah sepertinya kau habis berkelahi."

"Semuanya, dia pacarku. Yoon Dujun..."

"Kalian bensr-benar pacaran?" Minseok bertanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, apa kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aki senang karena ada yang mau berpacaran dengan yeoja preman seperti itu."

Dan Minseok mendapat pukulan sayang dikepalanya yang masih memar diiringi dengan suara tawa mereka yang lepas tanpa beban.

"Oke oke, sebenarnya aku punya rencana bagus untuk kalian." Tiba-tiba saja Ayumi menghentikan tawa mereka berganti dengan wajah tanda tanya mereka. "Begini, kulihat kalian bersebelas masih sulit untuk melepaskan perasaan kalian pada Minseok..."

"Kami tidak..." Kai memotong dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Jika memang tidak sebaiknya kalian berhenti memelototi Dujun saat dia merangkul atau bahkan hanya bersenggolan saja dengan Minseok. kalian bisa...?"

Tidak ada respon dan mereka bersebelas mengabaikan kontak mata dengan Ayumi maupun Minseok.

"Lalu apa rencanamu agar mereka bisa kembali normal?" Minseok bertanya dengan memberikan lirikan pada teman-temannya.

"Memberi satu hari penuh berkencan dengan Kim Minseok dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang sudah aku buat."

"KAMI SETUJU!" Kesebelas pria itu menjawab dengan kompak dan hanya dibalasi kernyitan keberatan dari Minseok.

"Ayumi kau pasti sudah gila..."

"Minseokah ini adalah cara terbaik, setelah sebelas hari selesai berkencan dengan mereka satu persatu mereka semua harus benar-benar melupakan perasaan mereka padamu jika mereka tidak bisa melakukannya maka acara kencan juga tidak akan terjadi, itu salah satu syarat dariku..."

"Kurasa kami bisa melakukannya, benarkan teman-teman?" Suho melihat taman-temannya.

"Yah kurasa..."

"Tidak ada kurasa, kalian harus yakin... bagaimana Minseok?"

"Emm... kurasa maksudku kenapa tidak? Sepertinya akan menyenangkan..." Minseok menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuat orang disekitarnya ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, syarat dan ketentuannya akan kuberitahu besok. Sekarang kami akan pergi berkencan... bye bye..."

"Minseokah sebaiknya kita juga pergi, kau harus beristirahat..." Lay menyarankan sambil memunguti bungkus snack yang mereka makan.

"Benar juga, lagipula inii juga sudah sore." DO menambahkan dan membantu Lay.

Yang lain juga mulai berbenah kacuali Minseok yang hanya duduk diam memperhatikan teman-temannya dengan pandangan bahagia.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti kalian." Minseok menggumam pelan.

"Tentu saja, kauharus merasa besyukur karena memiliki sebelas teman yang setampan kami." Tiba-tiba saja Kris sudah berada disampingnya dan membatunya berdiri.

"Benar Minseok, kau harus banyak-banyak bersyukur..." Chen ikut menambahkan dengan senyuman khasnya.

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar dikelompok kecil mereka. Chanyeol terus menggoda Minseok tentang kencan seperti apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti dan Suho yang pernasaran dengan syarat yang dibuat Ayumi juga rencana aneh bin gila yang mereka rancang saat satu hari penuh kecan bersama Kim Minseok dimulai. Mereka b ahkan mulai beradu mulut siapa yang akan pertama kali berkencan dengan Minseok. Melihat semua teman-temannya bercanda riang Minseok hanya terus bersyukur didalam hatinya. Minseok kini benar-benar percaya tentang istilah setelah hujan badai pasti akan ada pelangi yang menghiasi langit. Hidup Minseok yang sebelumnya diselimuti badai kini diselimuti awan carah dengan dihiasi sebelas warna pelangi yang indah dan Minseok akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat pelangi itu permanen diawan barunya.

"Hei kenapa melamun?" Luhan yang menyadari Minseok yang hanya terdiam kini merangkulkan tangannya dipundak Minseok.

"Aku hanya bahagia." Minseok membalas dengan menatap wajah Luhan disertai senyuman lebarnya.

Karena terlalu gemas Luhan mengecup pelan hidung Minseok dan kali ini Minseok hanya terus tersenyum bahagia, bahagia karena semuanya juga bahagia.

THE END...

.

..

...

EPILOG 1 (Ayumi – Dujun Side)

"Ayumi dari mana kau mendapat ide gila seperti itu?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja,,,"

"Aku mendapat ide itu dari manga yaoi yang sering aku baca."

"APA!? Tapi kau berjanji akan berhenti membaca manga seperti itu."

"Dujunah manga yaoi itu seperti narkoba – A.D.I.K.T.I.F dan membuatmu melayang saat membacanya."

"Ka-kau benar-benar..."

Dan Ayumi hanya tersenyum manis sambil membayangkan adegan kencan Minseok dengan teman-temannya seperti didalam manga yang ia baca sedangkan Dujun hanya bisa pasrah dengan jiwa fujoshi kekasihnya yang kembali kambuh.

.

EPILOG 2 (Nobody Side)

Dipagi hari yang cerah, setelah luka Minseok sembuh keduabelas pria itu kini berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Diantara kedua belas pria itu, terlihat satu pria yang berjalan dengan senyum lebar yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dari biasanya Minseok." Sehun berkomentar dengan senyum kecilnya –karena pengeran es tidak bisa tersenyum lebar-

"Tentu saja~"

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang membuat Minseok kita begitu bahagia, padahal semalam kau sepertinya mengalami mimpi buruk." Kai mulai penasaran dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Minseok.

"Mimpi buruk? Aku tidak mimpi buruk, bahkan mimpi semalam adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah aku alami." Minseok berkata dengan nada riangnya.

"Tapi kau mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti sedang ketakutan." Kai berkata tidak percaya.

"Aku juga mendengarnya." Tao pun ikut menambahkan.

"Tapi... Ayumi!" tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya Minseok melambaikan tangannya semnagat saat melihat Ayumi disebrang jalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Oi! Minseok, kau sudah masuk?"

"Emm..." Minseok mengangguk. "Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu" Minseok berkata dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Baritahu aku sekarang." Ayumi juga ikut berseru dari seberang jalan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kuberitahukan disini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Semalam aku mimpi basah..."

BUUUUR...

Chanyeol, Suho dan DO menyemburkan minuman dimulut mereka saat mendegar teriakan Minseok kearah Luhan dan Kris yang berdiri didepan mereka. Dan yang lain hanya melongo kecuali Kai yang dengan sigap membekap mulut Minseok mencegahnya mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Orang-orang disekitar mereka melihat dengan pandangan aneh setelah mendengar teriakan Minseok.

"YA! Minseok! bagaimana bisa kau mengtakan hal seperti itu ditempat umum?" Lay yang sudah sadar dari melongonya menegur Minseok yang masih dibekap Kai.

"Tapi Ayumi bilang aku bisa mengatakannya disini." Setelah melepaskan bekapan Kai, Minseok membela diri dengan cemberutan kecil dibibirnya. Saat menoleh kearah Ayumi yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, Minseok baru sadar jika dirinya baru saja dikerjai Ayumi.

"Ya! Kau bilang tidak apa-apa." Minseok berteriak tidak terima.

"Cukup, kami harus membatasi pergaulanmu dengan yeoja itu. Dia benar-benar memberikan dampak buruk untukmu Minseokah." Chen menarik Minseok dari pinggir jalan dan mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka bersebelas menggiring Minseok menuju sekolahnya mengabaikan Ayumi yang masih tertawa senang.

"Tapi Ayumi bilang jika aku sudah mimpi basah berarti aku sudah menjadi pria dewasa dan..."

"Cukup membicarakan tentang mimpi basah oke..." Suho memotong dan memberikan minumannya pada Minseok untuk membuatnya melupakan tentang mimpinya.

Saat sudah memasuki area sekolah mereka, tiba-tiba Baekhyun dengan wajah yang mencurigakan mendekati Minseok dan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Minseok. "Minseok aku memang ingin kau tidak membahas lagi tentang mimpimu, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran..." Baekhyun memastika perhatian yang lain tida pada dirinya dan Minseok sebelum melanjutkan.

"Penasaran?"

"Iya, aku penasaran... emm... didalam mimpi basahmu... kau... emm... apa kau ingat... melakukannya dengan siapa?"

1

2

3

...

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

THE END ^^

.

..

...

Oke seperti biasa, minta maaf dulu karena udah ngaret. Hardisk aku baru aja rusak jadi semua cerita yang udah aku buat musnah tanpa sisa terutama friend or? ama Secret yang udah aku lanjutin ceritanya. Dan nulis ulang gak akan mungkin sebagus sebelumnya jadi sory aja kalo yang ini keliatan dicepetin juga typo nya mohon dimaklumi.

Aku yakin pada kecewa ama endingnya yang gaje, tapi itu emang udah mentok... sorry not sorry^^

NOTE! : Rencana kedepan aku mau buat one shot yang Minseok kencan sama kesebelas temennya satu persatu biar gak manjangin chapter nih cerita, makanya gak aku tulis disini.

DAN YANG TERAKHIR, Beribu terimakasih yang udah nyempetin baca, komen, nungguin updatetan dan yang lainnya. Pokoknya makasih banget... SEE YOU!

BY FEEY


End file.
